


Valerie Song: Drama Bomb

by Dongstar



Series: Valerie Song [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, cum flooding, excessive cum, expansion, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: Hyper hung futanari Valerie Song discovers she has a long-lost daughter (she has thousands of daughters, but this is the only one that was long lost). Tasha Magnum doesn't think much of her new mother, but she can't deny they have a few attributes in common...
Series: Valerie Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090226
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy hyper, futanari, zany comedy and natural-disaster scale sexual escapades, please subscribe to my Patreon. https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

The San Francisco offices of the Hearst Communications group occupied a fashionable highrise in the downtown area. The building hosted the main offices of Cosmopolitan for Futas, Futa Housekeeping, Futa’s Day, and Oprah Magazine but for Futas, as well as a laundry list of other web and advertising media that catered to the hermaphrodite population. As San Francisco had the largest population density of futanari in the entire United States, it made sense that the futa branch of the Hearst publishing empire would base itself there. There was also the added benefit that this kept a building full of horny dickgirls a safe distance away from the main corporate offices in New York.

Evangeline DeTimitayo was Editor in Chief of Cosmo: for Futas. The head honcho. The big cheese. She stood in her posh corner office and looked out over the rooftops of the city as she sipped her morning coffee and nursed a jetlag hangover. She’d just returned from New York the previous night. She loved her job to death but the commute between Frisco and Manhattan for the monthly executive meeting was a bitch and a half. She was in no mood for any shenanigans, that was for sure.

“Buzz!” said her tabletop intercom. Shenanigans incoming.

Evangeline depressed the button on the intercom. 

“Yes?”

“Miss— Unf! Valerie—urp! Song here to see you, ma’am—Oof!,” answered the breathless voice of Evangeline’s secretary, Shelly Hams.

Evangeline’s shoulders slumped and she set her coffee down on the table. The headache nagging at her temples got a little worse. Valerie fucks everything that moves, why not fuck her morning, too?

“Tell her I’m not available right now.” Evangeline didn’t try to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

She didn’t need the intercom to hear Shelly’s scream. It came right through her office door. A throaty howl of mingled pain and pleasure, followed by a shudder like a tiny earthquake that sent ripples through her coffee. An expanding puddle of jizz began to seep under the door, bringing with it the heavy scent of sex.

A few seconds later, the intercom buzzed again.

“S-she’s very insistent, ma’am, oooohoohhhhhhh—” Shelly’s voice moaned from the speaker.

Evangeline sighed and depressed the intercom button.

“Fine,” she sighed again, “send her in.”

Outside the Editor in Chief’s office door, Shelly Hams’s petite body bobbed on top of a bloated belly so large that it covered the surface of her circular desk, overflowing the sides so that she looked like the top of a gigantic flesh muffin rising from a pan. Her slim legs dangled from the back of the jiggling sphere, a fountain of thick, creamy cum gushed from between them.

“Ms. DeTimitayo says you can go right in—urp!” Shelly burped, rolling back and caressing her overstuffed belly. Her neat little secretary suit had been wrecked. Her business jacket looked more like a vest, and what remained of her suit skirt lay across her buttocks like a tattered washtowel. She moaned and rubbed the bulge of her cum-stuffed stomach.

“Thanks, Shelly!” said Valerie brightly, taking her finger off the intercom button and giving Shelly’s gurgling stomach a loving pat.

“My—urp!Pleasure!” Shelly burped again, a bubble of hot cum escaping her lips. She wiped her mouth on a slimy sleeve.

Valerie stuffed her massive, still-dripping sex sausage back into her yoga pants. The bulge looked like she was smuggling a veiny baseball bat down her right leg. Satisfied that her outsized equipment was (relatively) under control, Valerie strode into Evangeline’s office.

Evangeline had her back to the door when Valerie walked in. She was looking out at the city. The fortysomething Editor in Chief had the body (and booty!) of a woman in her twenties. Sculpted by the kind of diet and exercise only a lot of money could buy. She dressed in a smart white, ruffled blouse and black skirt. Her nicely-sized cock was stuffed into a very fashionable black silk sleeve with the tip only just visible below the hem of her thigh-length skirt, as was the fashion for high powered futa executives. Her shining, golden-blonde hair was expertly coiffured into a stylish pompadour. A large, triangular earring dangled from each ear and she wore a Harvard class ring on the middle finger of her right hand. The gold ring’s gaudy stone glinted in the sunlight as it clink clink clinked against her coffee mug.

The two women could hardly have been more opposite. Well.… maybe if one of them were Black or something.… or a man.... but they were very different all the same! Where Evangeline was slim, manicured and effeminate, Valerie Song was big, rough and rowdy. She was imposingly tall, broad-shouldered and broad-hipped with long, muscular limbs, big boobs, and a bodacious booty. She was especially proud of her biceps, which would have looked impressive on any man, much less a woman. Her jaw was strong, almost masculine, but softened by her Korean features so that it emphasized her exotic beauty, rather than detracted from it. Then of course there was the bulging outline of her legendary dong, which ran all the way from her grapefruit sized balls to just above her right knee and was fatter than her forearm.

Valerie was still dressed in her yoga outfit from earlier that day: a cum-soaked blue sports top, yoga pants, and black high-top sneakers with neon green laces and liner. She wore her long, ink-black hair tied up in a bushy ponytail and had her Oakley sunglasses resting on the bill of her Forty Niners ballcap.

“I’ll thank you not to track jizz on my carpet,” said Eva, her back still turned.

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you, Eva.” Valerie ignored Eva’s request and squish-squashed her way over to the broad, white desk. She slapped a slightly jizz-speckled copy of December’s Cosmo: for Futas onto it.

“And here I thought you were just happy to see me,” said Eva, turning around and setting her coffee cup on the desk.

“This quarter-chub isn’t for you and you know it!” Valerie huffed.

“Yes, that reminds me, I’d appreciate it if you’d stop cumflating my secretaries; we’re starting to feel all that maternity leave on our bottom line,” said Eva.

“Don’t worry, I fucked this one in the ass.” Valerie brushed Eva’s comment aside with a wave of her hand.

“Speaking of feeling it on the bottom line!” Shelly shouted through the door.

Eva pressed the button on her intercom. “Get back to work, Shelly,” she said.

“I can’t reach my keyboard!” Shelly yelled.

“Or her intercom,” Val added, helpfully.

Eva glared at Val and leaned over the intercom.

“Never mind, Shelly. Better take the rest of the…. afternoon?” Eva looked up at Val.

Val shook her head and pantomimed the image of her stomach bloating up.

“Tomorrow?”

Val puffed out her cheeks and her imaginary stomach swelled again. Eva sighed in defeat.

“Just take the rest of the week off, Shelly,” Eva said exasperatedly. “I hope you’re happy. Now I’m stuck getting my own coffee for the rest of the week,” she griped, plopping herself down in her posh office chair and throwing one leg over the other. “So why are you here?”

Valarie sat down angrily in the chair opposite.

“You buried Dickgirl Diaries!” She smacked the magazine with the back of her hand. “It wasn’t even in the table of contents!”

“We had to make room for a lot of new features in this issue,” Eva explained. “It was nothing personal, I assure you.”

“Nothing personal?!” Val scoffed. “You split it up across five pages! I couldn’t tell if I was reading my story or doing a scavenger hunt! What’s the deal?”

Eva sighed and rubbed her temples. She leaned forward in her chair and steepled her fingers.

“Look, Val, I’m gonna level with you,” said Eva. “The board of editors is talking about phasing out Dickgirl Diaries.”

“What!?” Val jumped to her feet, slamming her hands on the desk. The sudden motion sent droplets of jizz speckling across Eva’s desk, blouse and face. 

Eva wiped a glob off her cheek and tried unsuccessfully to shake the viscous goop from her hand before giving up and wiping it on the edge of her desk.

“Val, your stories just aren’t a draw any more. They’ve gotten stale,” she explained.

“Stale?? My stories are red hot, and millions of readers stroke themselves off to them every month!” Valerie grabbed a handful of her firehose-like cock and gave it a few pumps.

“Let’s take a look at a few of your recent submissions, shall we?” Eva opened a file on her computer. She turned the monitor around so Val could see and began to read the titles.

“Valerie goes to the library.” The screen showed a photo of a half dozen sexy librarians bloated up like human balloons, their stretched out holes gushing with cum.

“Valerie takes the train.” A flood of jizz poured from the windows of several train cars as bloated passengers waddled groggily around the platform.

“I was having an off day that day,” said Valerie. “Usually they can’t walk afterwards.”

“Valerie goes to the water park,” Eva continued. The screen showed a dozen cum-stuffed men and women bobbing helplessly in a swimming pool that itself had been flooded to the brim with spunk.

“Okay okay, I get your point—”

“Valerie goes to the car wash,” Eva interrupted, pointedly. The screen showed a bevy of college co-eds, their bikinis burst by their bulging bellies. The cars they were supposed to be washing had been liberally basted in a thick coat of Val's sperm.

“Okay! Okay!” Val threw up your hands. “I get it! So what? I write about my life! These stories are all true!”

Eva’s expression became sympathetic and she flipped the monitor back around.

“Look, Val,” Eva sighed and intertwined her fingers. “I get that life’s not easy when your jizz is the most powerful aphrodisiac known to science and everyone who sees you wants to jump your cock.”

“Almost everyone,” Val corrected.

Eva preened and blew Val a kiss before putting her business face back on.

“I feel for you, Val, but your stories just don’t fit the image Cosmo: for Futas is going for any more.”

“What ‘image?’” Val put air-quotes around “image.”

“Cosmo: for Futas is about teaching futa girls aged sixteen through forty five how to be confident, stylish and sexually independent while also advancing a positive depiction of the futa community. You make it look like we’re all sex-crazed maniacs who will fuck anything that moves!” she exclaimed. “We’re trying to make futas look respectable and your… escapades are frankly not helping.”

“ ‘Respectable?’ ” Val snorted. “In your last issue the cover story was ‘this season’s hottest cockrings!’ You’re telling me that ‘advances a positive depiction of futas?’”

“Focus, Val!” Eva pounded her fist on the desk. “Our subscribers don’t want to read about you turning an endless parade of men and women into human blimps! They need someone they can identify with. They need real emotions. They need drama!”

“Drama? Like what?” Val scoffed.

“I thought you’d ask that,” said Eva. A sinister smirk creeping up her lips. Val didn’t like the look of it.

Eva pushed her intercom button. “Shelly, are you still there?”

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon!” she answered, still yelling through the closed door.

“Send in Ms. Magnum if you please,” Eva instructed.

“Ms. Magnum? What is she, a porn star?” Val laughed. 

The door swung open to admit a sullen girl in her late teens. Eva winced as the gloomy youth carelessly tracked yet more of Val’s gooey sperm onto the carpet with her high-heeled biker boots. The curvature of Shelly’s cum-packed belly was just visible beyond the door. It looked like several people were trying to move the hopelessly-stuffed secretary but every time they pushed on her stomach, they only succeeded in unleashing an explosive belch of spunk from one or both of Shelly’s ends. The door swung slowly closed, making a slussshhhhhhhh sound as it dragged through the sticky mess on the floor.

The girl was shorter than Val, but not by much, and she looked even shorter because of her perpetual slouch. Her head was bent over her phone, upon which she was texting furiously. Her long, black hair formed a curtain over her face that also shielded her phone from the glare of the window. She was scrawny, dressed in a black leather jacket over a black T-shirt that bore the logo of a band called “Slam Bake.” The front of her jeans skirt was acid washed until it was practically white, and beneath it she wore tight leggings striped in various shades of orange. Valerie’s practiced eye also didn’t miss the telltale bulge of a truly-impressive cock stuffed down the right legging: it came down to her knee and was thicker than the -admittedly scrawny- leg it was hugging. Its huge size gave the girl a lopsided gait.

‘Magnum’ indeed. Thought Val.

“Valerie, meet Tasha Magnum,” said Eva, gesturing toward the sullen girl. The girl, for her part, did not look up or acknowledge the presence of either woman in any way.

“Hi, Tasha!” Valerie waved cheerfully.

Tasha lowered her head until both her face and her phone were completely concealed by her thick curtain of hair.

“Not much of a talker is she?” Val jerked a thumb in Tasha’s direction.

“Well I’m sure you’ll get to know each other soon enough,” Eva grinned evilly. “After all, she is your daughter!”

“My whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—”

Val’s Forty Niners ballcap popped off the top of her head and flew into the air vent, where it was sucked through the building’s maze like ventilation system until it reached an exhaust port on the roof, got briefly stuck, then rocketed upwards into the sky where it struck a passing seagull. The seagull was knocked out by the force of the blow and fell down into the street, splatting onto Luigi the crepe chef’s car windshield.

“Mama mia!” he shouted in a panic, swerving across oncoming traffic and driving his car through the front window of a trombone store.

“Womp womp!” played a trombonist who was in there trying out new trombones. Val’s $400 Oakley sunglasses fell out of the sky and landed perfectly over his eyes. He grinned and a glint of light ricocheted of his tooth with a “ting!” sound.

“-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Val’s eyes bulged. “Also, dammit; that was my favorite hat, and those sunglasses were expensive.”

Car horns blared and a column of smoke rose outside the window behind Eva.

“Drama boooooooomb!” sang Eva to accompanying jazz hands.

End of Part 1 (there will be more fucking in part 2, I promise).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie Song tries to bond with her daughter by going with her to the mall. Unfortunately, Tasha isn't interested in bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support my work on Patreon. https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

“I don’t know why you’re acting so surprised that you have a daughter,” said Eva. “You must have knocked up hundreds of women by now.”

“Don’t insult me.” Val poked her chest with her thumb, proudly. “I’ve knocked up thousands of women! None of them with anything less than triplets! My sperm is so fucking potent, I once accidentally got my entire college football cheerleading team pregnant because I jizzed in the school laundry! They go to put on their jizz-soaked panties and bam! Preggers!”

“Ew!” Tasha sneered in disgust.

Val looked over at Tasha. It didn’t appear the sullen teen had anything more to say.

“... I will admit though I’m surprised to learn I have a daughter this old,” said Val, slowly. “How old are you, Tasha?”

“Pssh,” Tasha hissed, rolling her eyes.

“She’s eighteen as of last month,” answered Eva.

“Eighteen!” Valerie exclaimed. “But I’m only thirty-two! I would have had to have made her when I was….” She began counting on her fingers. Eva waited patiently as Val subtracted the numbers in her head. 

Tasha pulled up her phone’s calculator.

“Fourteen,” she mumbled.

“Fourteen,” said Eva.

“Fourteen!” Valerie exclaimed. “I wasn’t having sex at fourteen! I didn’t have sex for the first time until I was sixteen and a half!”

“Years or inches?” Eva smiled.

“Har har,” Val mock laughed. “I outgrew sixteen and a half inches back in seventh grade. That’s not the point! The point is she couldn’t possibly be my daughter!”

“You don’t see it?” asked Eva.

Val leaned way over to try and see behind Tasha’s hanging curtain of hair. The girl had vaguely asian features and a similar jawline to Val... sort of.

“I guess she looks a little like me.” Val shrugged.

“I’m not talking about her face, dum dum.” Eva snorted. “Look lower.”

Val looked again at the python-like bulge of Tasha’s teenage trouser snake. It was awfully huge…

“So? She’s got a really big cock.” said Val, shrugging.

Tasha made an expression of disgust and pulled the hem of her skirt down a few inches. She might as well have tried to hide a boa constrictor behind a tea towel.

Val continued. “That doesn’t prove anything! Lots of people have really big cocks!”

Eva scoffed. “First of all, no, they don’t. Not that big anyway, unless of course they’re one of your kids. Second of all, look lowerrrr!”

Val looked down and saw Eva was holding out a handful of papers. In block letters across the top of the front page were the words “TASHA MAGNUM: PATERNITY TEST RESULTS” and below them “FATHER: DEFINITELY VALERIE SONG HOLY SHIT.”

Val snatched up the papers, examining them closely.

“This can’t be real,” she said.

“It is. I paid for the tests myself,” Eva answered.

“Bullshit. Where’d you get a sample of my DNA?” Val frowned.

Eva gaped and gestured wordlessly at the jizz mess that was splattered all over the office. Her mouth moved but no sounds came out. It took several seconds for all the thousands of responses to that question to get unjammed from her esophagus.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eva finally asked in disbelief. “You leave an ankle deep river of DNA wherever you go!”

“Okay, stupid question,” Val sighed. “I still don’t see how it’s possible.”

“Well,” said Eva, “Tasha’s mother is adult film superstar Melanie Magnum. Ring any bells?”

“The horny babysitter?” Val squinted.

“That’s right. And Horny Babysitter 2, Horny Babysitter 3, Horny Babysitter 4, Horny Babysitter Goes Bananas…,” Eva started to enumerate.

“No, no,” said Valerie, brushing Eva’s words aside. “I mean she was my horny babysitter! Melanie Magnum used to babysit me. One time, she… oh.”

“Oh?” Eva smiled.

“So ah… yeah. There may have been an… ‘incident…’ the last time she babysat me.”

“Do tell.” Eva leaned folded her arms and leaned smugly against her desk.

“Well, she was babysitting me one night, and I snuck off into the bathroom to rub one out. I’d just discovered edging and I’d been keeping myself on the verge for like half an hour so I’d built up a pretty sizable load. Just as I was about to finish, she burst in on me! I was so surprised I—”

“Burst out on her?” Eva grinned, taking a sip of coffee.

“All over her.” Val gestured to indicate the extent of jizz coverage. “We had to call the fire department to unstick her from the wall. The last time I saw her was when the paramedics were taking her away.”

“Well it looks like she took a little souvenir from your last meeting,” observed Eva.

“I guess so...” said Val. She turned to Tasha and put on a big smile. “Welp, it was nice meeting you, Tasha! Give my regards to your mom!”

Tasha grunted and turned to leave the room, her face still buried in her phone.

“Not so fast!” Eva grabbed Tasha by the back of her collar. The teenager huffed, but stopped walking.

Eva turned to Val. “Melanie is suing you for custody,” she said.

“Fine, she can have her,” laughed Val.

Eva shook her head. “No, I mean she is suing you to take custody of her.”

“What?” Val blinked, trying to process Eva’s words. “Is that even a thing?”

“I realize this all seems highly improbable and contrived, but it is definitely a thing,” answered Eva. “I already filed a Plea of No Contest on your behalf with the State of California last week. You are officially Tasha’s legal guardian until she turns twenty one.”

“You can’t do that!” Val exclaimed.

“Remember two years ago when you needed me to pick up your car you were having shipped over from Florida?” asked Eva.

“Yeah…?”

“And you signed that note giving me unrestricted power of attorney?”

Realization dawned on Val’s face and she turned pale. “No!”

“Yes!” Eva grinned maniacally.

“No! Eva! No! Goddamn it!” Val stamped her foot. “I can’t take care of this brat! I’ve never been a mom! What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

“Val, if there’s one thing I know you can do, it’s make the most of a sticky situation,” said Eva, trying to suppress a laugh.

“Yeah well this time it’s you who stuck me in this situation. I can’t believe you’d do this to me, Eva!” Val huffed. 

“For the record, I’m not exactly thrilled about this, either,” grunted Tasha.

“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady,” Val wagged a finger at the girl.

“Look at it this way,” laughed Eva, “at least you have some great material for your next Dickgirl Diaries entry!”

Val flipped Eva double birds as she walked backwards out of the office, taking Tasha with her.

***  
“Here we are! Home, sweet home,” announced Valerie, swinging open the door to her apartment and gesturing inside.

Valerie’s apartment was barely more than a crash pad where she could clean up and get a change of clothes between outings. She spent most of her nights sleeping over with one of her various booty calls, and she spent her days either at the gym or menacing the city with her insatiable libido. She had a green couch, a bowflex home gym (the futa model), a bookshelf stacked with back issues of Cosmo: for Futas, and a pile of books with no bookshelf (mostly erotica). On the wall opposite the couch, a wooden plank resting on a pair of cinderblocks supported a 72” flatscreen TV and provided shelter for a small collection of DVDs (mostly porn and, for some unfathomable reason, two copies of Master of Disguise starring Dana Carvey). A few patches of the carpet’s original amber color were visible under the couch and around the fringes, but most of it had been stained a crusty off white by regular cum-baths, and the scent of sex hung heavy in the air even with the windows wide open. 

“Oh, my God, EW!” Tasha tiptoed around a particularly moist-looking stain, holding her rolly suitcase up under her chin to prevent it from coming into contact with any surface.

“Mi casa es su casa, Tasha,” said Val, chuckling.

“I thought you were supposed to be Korean?” Tasha gave Val a skeptical look.

“Half Korean,” Val corrected her. “Half Colombian. That’s where we get our bangin’ booty.” Val gave her curvaceous posterior a proud slap. The bulbous cheek jiggled just enough to demonstrate how firm the muscular globes really were. She twerked the cheeks a couple times for good measure. “Though I guess that makes you only a quarter Latina so your booty is not quite as bangin’ as mine…”

“Whatever,” Tasha looked around. “Is there anywhere in this apartment you haven’t jizzed all over?”

Val had to think about this.

“The inside of the fridge?” Val offered, not entirely sure.

“Great, I guess I’ll just put my suitcase in there.” Tasha rolled her eyes and dumped her suitcase on the couch, having apparently decided it was clean enough. She unzipped it and began digging inside.

“So do you want pizza for dinner or…?” Val asked, opening up the fridge. There was nothing inside but a squeeze bottle of KY jelly and a six pack of RC Cola with two cans left. Val pulled out one of the cans and popped the top, taking a noisy sip.

“You can do whatever you want,” Tasha replied without looking up. “I’m going to the mall to meet my friends.”

“Oh, that sounds cool! I didn’t know teenagers still went to the mall,” said Val, brightly. “I thought you guys did all your hanging out on the Myspace these days.”

“‘The Myspace?’” Tasha scoffed. “Are you sure you’re not fifty instead of thirty?”

“Geeze, settle down, it was a joke,” said Val, taking another sip of delicious, refreshing RC Cola. “I know all about teh internets. The mall sounds like fun.”

“You’re not coming!” Tasha sounded on the verge of panic.

“Of course I am,” Val smiled. “I want to meet your friends! I am your mother, after all.”

“No! No way! Nuh uh!” Tasha made an “X” with her forearms. “There is no way you are ever—”

***  
“—coming with me to the mall…” Tasha grumbled, sulking in the passenger seat of Val’s ‘68 Charger. Val hummed a happy tune as she pulled into the parking garage of the Westfield San Francisco Centre mall.

Val had changed into a clean, black sports top and swapped out her yoga pants for a pair of pink sweatpants that said “JUICY” on the butt. The loose fitting pants gave her massive junk a lot more room to breathe, plus this pair had a hole in the front pocket so she could reach in and play with herself if she got bored.

Tasha had swapped out her jeans skirt/leggings combo for a pair of very big, very baggy black jeans that entirely obscured her massive bulge (unless you knew what you were looking for). Silver chains dangled from the pockets, of which there were several more than the usual number that belonged on pants.

They found an open spot and Tasha was out of the car before Val had even turned off the engine. The skinny girl had gotten halfway to the elevators while Val was still unbuckling her seatbelt.

“Hey! Get back here you little—” Yelled Val, throwing open her car door.

Slam! The door smashed into the side of the car in the next spot, scuffing the paint and leaving a sizable dent. The gap between the door and the car was barely six inches wide.

“God dammit!” Valerie hissed through her teeth as she fought to squeeze through the tiny opening.

Tasha bounced impatiently as the elevator took its sweet time to reach the ground floor.

“C’mon c’mon!” she urged the elevator, dancing on her tippy toes. 

She stole a desperate glance back at Valerie. The muscular futa was caught halfway out of the car door, her boobs squished up to her chin as she kicked and squirmed to free herself from the vehicle’s vicelike grasp.

“Why—urngh—is this so much—urf! Easier to do with a—hrrrngh—vagina?!” Val grunted. No sooner were the words out of her mouth that she suddenly stopped struggling. A light came on in the ceiling overhead just as the elevator doors went “ding!”

“You stay right where you are, young lady!” Val yelled, ducking back into the car and shimmying off her sweatpants. Tasha didn’t even hesitate as she leapt inside the elevator and mashed the “close” button.

“God. Fucking. Shit,” Val cursed. With some effort in the confined space of the driver’s seat, she whipped out her massive cock and began stroking it furiously. Her balls gurgled and began to swell. Within moments, the melon-sized head of Val’s titanic tube steak was spewing milky precum from its inch-wide slit. Val aimed the gooey stream at the edges of the door, giving the entire rim a liberal coating of her fragrant spunk.

Shlorp! Pop! Val slipped through the narrow gap easily and popped out from between the two cars like a cork from a champagne bottle.

“Honk honk!” A huge SUV stopped just inches short of bashing into Val’s bangin’ booty.

“Hey, get out of the road ya crazy broad!” the angry driver leaned out of his window and shook his fist at Valerie.

SPLAT! The startled driver of the SUV suddenly found himself blinking an inch-thick layer of slimy precum out of his eyes and watching a blurry, bare badonkadonk disappear around a pillar.

“Honk honk!” beeped the guy stuck behind him.

Valerie tried to run and pull up her sweatpants at the same time. It wasn’t easy because her bowling-ball sized (and equally heavy) nuts were wobbling crazily back and forth as she ran. She hopped on one foot as she stuffed her floppy twenty-eight inch dong down one leg before finally breaking into a sprint.

The elevator was long gone when she got there, but Val was in great shape and she just busted up the stairs instead, taking them three at a time.

***  
Tasha emerged from the elevator and made her way stealthily to the food court. She leapt behind a mall directory, executed a combat roll to cover behind a nearby bench, then crouch-walked over to a trashcan and peeked over the rim to make sure the coast was clear before sprinting across the court to the Panda Express where her friends were waiting.

“Hey, you made it!” said Phoebe, a perpetually congested redhead with thick glasses, a lot of freckles, and buck teeth. She wore a baggy Doctor Who t-shirt that was five sizes too big for her.

“Excelsior!” cheered Milbert, who was basically a real life version of Steve Urkel except that he was much fatter and also wasn’t hot like Jaleel White. He was playing with action figures despite being old enough to vote.

“I was worried you weren’t gonna show up,” squeaked Chubsy O’Toole, a skinny boy who was way into the Original Star Trek and was also captain of the chess team. He secretly had a crush on Tasha.

That’s right: Tasha’s friends were all turbo nerds.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to ditch my… uh… aunt,” said Tasha. “She was my ride. Heh. Bleh!” She stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. “You know how it is.” 

“I thought you said you were meeting your father this morning?” said Phoebe.

“I uh… I did. And... he also introduced me to his sister —my aunt—who is a weird bitch,” Tasha explained, shifting her eyes from side to side and grinning uneasily.

“It was nice of her to drive you to the mall, though,” offered Milbert.

“...Sure, I guess so,” said Tasha, slowly.

“You should write her a thank you note!” said Milbert. “Do you need paper? I keep a stationery set in my fanny pack!” he offered, turning around to unzip the neon pink pack on his butt.

“No! That’s fine!” Tasha held up her hands. “Don’t worry about it, really.”

“Forget about your stupid aunt, tell us about your father!” said Phoebe, clasping her hands and bouncing up and down. “What was he like? You always wondered.”

“He was… cool...” answered Tasha, slowly. “...but he’s a secret agent and… I’m not supposed to talk about him too much because his enemies might be listening in, you know?”

The trio nodded in understanding.

“Ooooooh.”

“That makes sense.”

“No wonder he couldn’t get in touch with you all these years.”

“Yup! That was why, heheh….” Tasha trailed off. “Anyway, he couldn’t stay. He’s departing on a secret mission in a few hours. I’ll probably never see him again.”

The trio looked crestfallen.

“That’s horrible!” said Phoebe.

“He couldn’t even spend the afternoon with you?” asked Chubsy.

“Nope!” Tasha shook her head.

“Wow, that really sucks,” said Chubsy. “I know that if I ever met my real father, I’d spend every minute I could with him!”

“Yeah, it’s tragic!” Tasha clapped her hands together. “So are we gonna see this movie or what?” She rubbed them together as she glanced around nervously.

“Well, you were late so we missed the one-forty showing of Rogue One, but there’s another one at three, so we’ve got an hour to kill,” said Milbert.

“An hour... out in the open, huh?” Tasha looked over her shoulder and bit her lip nervously.

“That’s an odd way of putting it, but we would be completely exposed if someone were searching for us, yes,” said Phoebe.

“Well, we better get moving, then. Why don’t we try the top floor of the opposite end of the mall?” Tasha jerked her thumbs over her shoulder and started to stroll backwards as casually as she could.

“What’s over there?” asked Milbert.

“Who knows? The thrill is in the discovery!” Tasha grinned. “Let’s goooo. Heheh.”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” said Chubsy, striding forward to join Tasha.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Just as they’d started moving toward the escalators, Milbert pointed and yelled “Holy shit check out that chick over there!” he suppressed a laugh. “I gotta get video of this.” 

He began to dig frantically in his fanny pack for his phone.

“What chick?” asked Tasha. “Where?”

“Her! In the pink sweatpants!” Phoebe pointed.

“Pink sweatpants?” The color drained from Tasha’s face. “Oh no.”

“Damn! Girl’s built like Gina Carano!” said Milbert, hitting “record” on his phone’s video camera.

“She looks more like Sophie Arvebrink to me,” said Phoebe, adjusting her glasses.

“Sophie Arvebrink’s ass isn’t that big,” Chubsy chimed in. “Or her tits for that matter.”

“Who cares what she looks like, we should go,” said Tasha, fighting to keep the urgency out of her voice and pushing feebly on her friends to get them moving.

“Ho ho, shit! Check out dem traps!” said Milbert, brushing Tasha out of the way to keep his phone focused on the approaching woman.

“What’s going on with her pants though?” asked Chubsy, squinting at the colossal pink bulge bobbing back and forth with the woman’s every step. It looked like she’d stuffed a pair of bowling balls and a length of firehose down her front.

“I dunno, let’s go, time’s a wastin’ let’s move!” Tasha began shoving her friends toward the escalator. With much griping and confusion, she finally got the herd of cats moving in the right direction. Only a few more feet! She looked over her shoulder. The Food court was clear, no sign of—

Boioioing!

“Oof!” Tasha bounced off of something firm and springy. A pair of somethings, actually. They were Valerie Song’s E-cup tits. She landed hard on her ass. “Ow!”

“Tasha! Sweetie! There you are!” said Valerie is a falsely sweet voice, the coconut-sized glans of her massive cock bobbed inches from Tasha’s face. She reached down and helped the girl up. “You shouldn’t run off like that!”

“Tasha is this your… aunt?” asked Milbert, looking Valerie up and down. “You never mentioned she was so... buff!”

“Oh, didn’t she?” Val’s eye twinkled and she smiled at Milbert. His blush was visible despite his dark complexion. “And I’m not her aunt, I’m her m—”

“Mentor!” Tasha butted in, clapping a hand over Val’s mouth. “She’s uh… uh…mentoring… me… aaaaaas part of the Big Sister program! Yeah!”

Tasha looked pleadingly up at Val, doing the best puppy dog eyes she’d ever done in her life.

Valerie sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah that’s me. I’m Tasha’s Big Sister,” said Val. “Emphasis on big.”

“Woooow!” Phoebe, Milbert and Chubsy gazed worshipfully up at the muscular futa.

“Tasha, I didn’t know you’d signed up to be a Little Sister,” said Chubsy.

“Well of course she did,” said Milbert. “Her mom is a porn actress; her home life is obviously a shambles.”

“Hey!” Tasha objected. But nobody was paying attention to her any more. They were all crowding around Val.

“Are you a bodybuilder?” asked Phoebe, adjusting her glasses to get a good, close look at one of Val’s impressive lats.

“Hardly,” Val chuckled. “I just put on muscle really easily, though I have been known to pump other people up from time to time.” She winked.

“C-can I feel one?” asked Chubsy, barely able to restrain himself from groping her meaty forearm.

“Sure!” Val smiled, making a muscle for him. Twin blasts of steam shot from Chubsy’s nose as he ran his eager hands up and down Valerie’s bulging bicep.

“I’m in Hell,” groaned Tasha as she watched Phoebe, Milbert and Chubsy swing from Val’s flexing arms like a bunch of kids swinging from a pair of muscular tree branches.

“So what are you cool kids doing today?” asked Val, setting the trio back down.

No! Tasha mouthed, silently.

“We’re going to see Rogue One!” Phoebe blurted out. “It starts at three. Wanna come?”

Tasha slapped herself in the face with her palm.

“Like crazy,” Val answered. “And I’d also like to go see the movie with you guys.”

Everyone but Tasha laughed. She was too busy trying to channel every ounce of hatred in her body into her eyeballs so that she could shoot it out at Valerie in beam form.

“Cool. Well, I’ve got some errands to run, so I’ll let you kids do your thang,” said Val, catching sight of Tasha’s expression. “I’m headed up to Lids to buy a new hat since I lost mine this morning. See you cats at three!”

“See you later!” Tasha waved at Val as the muscular futa mounted the escalator. “Or not! Don’t rush!”

“Your big sister is so cool!” said Chubsy after Val was out of sight.

“Oh, shut up,” huffed Tasha.

***  
“Man, I am pretty pent up,” Val said, hefting her bulging nuts, feeling them gurgle appreciatively. The adventure in the parking lot had gotten her spunk spheres stirred up and they had been slowly growing larger since. At the moment, it looked like she’d stuffed a pair of basketballs down the front of her sweats, and they were expanding an inch every few minutes. Val looked at her watch. “Has it really been three hours since the last time I blew my load? Oof.”

Val had only fucked fifty-eight people that morning before showing up at Cosmo: for Futas so it was understandable that she was feeling a little backed up.

“Well, that’s fine. If things go the way they usually go, there will be a hot girl or guy working the counter at Lids, I bust a sixty-gallon load of baby batter in their doughnut and bingo bango the day is back on track!” said Val, still talking out loud to herself.

A horrified mother on the step above gasped and covered her child’s ears. Val blew her a kiss. The woman blushed and a dark stain began to spread across the crotch of her mom jeans. When she reached the top of the escalator she herded her kid away as fast as she could, looking back over her shoulder every few steps to stare at Valerie until she accidentally knocked over a giant display candy cane in her haste to get away.

By the way, the mall was decorated for Christmas because it was December. There wasn’t really a chance to mention it before, so just imagine Christmas lights and piped in holiday music and customers in winter clothes (but not heavy winter clothes because this is California and it’s like sixty degrees out).

Valerie shook her head and laughed at the sight as she hopped onto the next escalator going up. She entertained herself on the ride up by using the hole in her sweatpants pocket to massage her nuts. She knew that was only making things worse, but it felt oh so good....

By the time Valerie got to the top of the escalator, she was waddling. Her nuts had ballooned up to the size of watermelons, and they each felt like they weighed a ton. 

Lids: the Hat Store was on the third level catty corner to the Victoria’s Secret. Lingerie-clad mannequins preened and posed in the store display, and a large poster of a supermodel in a matching black lace bra and panties looked out at Val with bedroom eyes.

Val felt her cock stiffen and stretch against the front of her sweatpants. Her nuts were really churning now. She hesitated at the door. An enticing cinnamon odor wafted from inside the dim, red confines of the store’s interior. 

She had been meaning to get a new sports bra these past fifteen seconds....

“Urrnnnnh,” Val bit her lip as she weighed her desire for a new hat against the insistent gurgling of her ever bulging balls.

“Okay, Val, focus!” she said to herself. “Hat first, playtime later. Buying a hat will take like, two minutes, tops. Ten minutes if I fuck the cashier and that should tide me over long enough to make it back for some fun at Victoria’s.”

With supreme effort, she managed to tear herself away from the heavenly aroma of cinnamon and the sensual bass beats of the store soundtrack. Her three-foot pants-python objected, stretching itself in the direction of the tantalizing lingerie displays, but Val ignored it and the insistent rumbling in her gargantuan nuts and made her way purposefully toward the Lids.

“Now this is more like it,” Valerie smiled. The sales assistant was standing with her back to Val, but her boobs were large enough to see from behind.

Those beasties must be the size of kickballs! Valerie licked her lips excitedly. And that booty is on point, too!

“Excuse me!” Val approached the assistant.

“EEHYEEEEEESSS?” The assistant said enthusiastically, whirling around to face Valerie.

“Gah!” Valerie recoiled. It was not a hot chick at all! It was some dapper old dude with a pencil moustache and slicked-back hair. He was holding up a kickball in each hand and grinning like a maniac.

Either I’m starting to hallucinate from too much horny or I need to get my eyes checked! Val thought in alarm.

“I’ll be right with you, ma’am!” said the assistant, cheerfully. “Just let me finish setting up the kickball display!” He mounted a short stepladder and placed the Kickballs on a shelf overhead.

“You were supposed to be a hot chick!” Valerie objected.

“That’s what I keep telling my therapist!” said the assistant, descending the stepladder. “Now, how may I help you today?” He clasped his hands together and smiled expectantly.

“Yeah... I’m looking to buy a hat,” said Val, feeling a little off kilter.

The assistant glanced around at the multitude of shelves and display racks loaded down with hats. Basically every surface of the store was covered by some kind of hat.

“Well I’ll do my best but I can’t make any promises!” He smiled.

“Um, I’d like a Forty Niners ballcap,” Valerie specified.

“Forty-nine ballcaps, ah huh!” He nodded. “And shall I be wrapping those up for you or will you be wearing them out?”

“What? No.” Val waved her hands. “A San. Francisco. Forty. Niners. Ballcap.” She enunciated each word carefully.

“Ah, of course!” the assistant said apologetically. “You’ll have to forgive me, I’m a little hard of hearing!”

“Oh yeah? Well I’m a little hard someplace else and I’d like to get outta here before I get even harder,” said Valerie, grabbing a handful of her cock. Her hand barely enclosed a fraction of its terrific girth.

“I assure you, ma’am, you’re not a ‘little’ anything!” The assistant snarked.

“Listen, wiseguy, are you gonna help me or not?” Val growled. Her balls growled, too.

“All right, all right! Keep your pants on,” said the assistant, his chipper mood never faltering for a moment. “For everyone’s safety,” he added, eyeballing the angry bulges of Valerie’s burgeoning baby batter breweries.

The eccentric sales assistant turned and began rummaging through the various display racks. After a few moments he turned back.

“I don’t suppose I could interest you in a Chargers ballcap?” he asked.

“Why the hell would I want a Chargers ballcap?”

“Well you’re a Forty Niners fan, I figured you were just a sucker for terrible football teams!”

“Oh for goodness’ sake!” Valerie exclaimed. “I’ll just get it myself!”

She shoved past the screwball sales guy and snatched a Forty Niners ballcap from a peg next to his head. She slammed it on the counter.

“Ring me up!” she demanded.

“Very well.” the assistant swiped the red and black ballcap over the scanner. “That’ll be forty-nine dollars and ninety-nine cents.”

“Fifty bucks? That’s insane!”

“You’re telling me! At these prices I don’t know how we’re ever going to turn a profit!”

“Rrrrrrraarrrgh!” Valerie roared in frustration and yanked a roll of bills out of her cleavage. She peeled off fifty bucks and slammed it on the counter.

“Keep the change!” she growled, snatching up her hat and screwing it defiantly onto her head.

“Oh a whole penny!” said the assistant, gleefully. “This is going straight into my retirement fund!”

Valerie growled again and stomp-waddled out of the store in the direction of Victoria’s Secret.

Ten seconds later, a voluptuous beauty walked out of the stockroom. She had thick, luscious thighs the color of milk-chocolate and big, bouncing, bountiful boobs, each one the size of a chocolate-colored kickball. They bounced heavily in time with her steps. She sucked idly on a lollypop, its juice staining her plush lips a sugary red.

She popped the lolly out of her mouth. “Thanks for filling in for me while I was on break, Frank,” she said.

“Oh, no! It was my pleasure!” answered the kooky sales assistant.

***  
Valerie was practically shuffling by the time she made it to the Victoria’s Secret. Her nuts had swollen to the size of beachballs and her scrote ached something fierce from the gallons of pent-up cum churning around inside. The heat off her sack filled her sweatpants with steam and her yard-long cock was threatening to bust straight out of its seams.

“Welcome to Victoria’s Secret! How can I help you today?” asked a perky white girl with a skinny waist and big, big titties.

“Do the salespeople here have a snappy comeback for everything a customer says?” asked Val.

“Um… I don’t know how to respond to that?” the salesgirl cocked her head in confusion.

“Perfect.” A wolfish grin spread across Valerie’s face.

***  
Down in the parking garage, Luigi the Crepe Chef was carrying his bags of shopping to his rental car. He stopped when he saw that the right side mirror had been smashed and a huge, gaping dent had been gouged in the front passenger door. To top it off, the entire right side of the car was a slimy, sticky mess!

"Mama Mia!" his shopping bags fell to the ground, their contents spilling out all over the cement as Luigi clapped his hands to his cheeks in surprise. "My-a car! She's-a ruined! And-a I didn't get-a the insurance!"

"Womp womp!" played a trombonist who was going to the car parked opposite.

End of Part 2. What do you mean there was no fucking? That annoying sales guy fucked with Valerie for like three pages! Anyway I promise the next chapter will have enough sex to make up for these last two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie Song goes shopping for some lingerie. Predictably, she makes a bit of a mess... and also destroys half the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support my work on Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Valerie Song was sure her nuts were about to explode all over the lingerie store. They’d been bigger before, but rarely had they been this frustrated. The gigantic orbs were stuffed with gallon upon gallon of rich, hot cum and were ballooning larger every minute. Her once-baggy pink sweatpants were stretched to their limits, the fabric straining and creaking as it fought to restrain the beachball-sized testes and her yard-and-a-half long, two-liter-bottle thick cock.

“Welcome to Victoria’s Secret! How can we help you today?” a silky-haired Indian girl sidled up to Val and touched her lightly on one of her muscular biceps. Her big, doe eyes were outlined with dark eyeliner and her long lashes fluttered with a practically audible twinkling sound. She was slim up top, her figure gradually widening to a delectable onion booty and thick thighs that were broader than her shoulders. She wore an employee nametag pinned above her left breast.

“I already asked her that, Rajana!” objected the skinny white girl with the very big boobs who had greeted Val when she first walked in.

“Yes, and now you’re just standing there like a bump on a log!” Rajana retorted. “Look at me, I’m Haylee, I like to stand in one place for my entire shift while everyone else runs around the store getting things done!” she said in a mocking approximation of Haylee’s cali girl accent.

“It’s my day to work the cash register!” Haylee objected, putting her fists on her hips. The abrupt motion imparted a heavy bounce to her buoyant tits. Seriously, they were the size of cantaloupes.

“Of course it is! It’s been ‘your day’ for the past two weeks!” Rajana huffed, putting her fists on her own plush hips, where they sank several centimeters into the pliant thickness.

The two girls began to bicker in earnest, leaving Valerie with serious concerns about the continuing integrity of her sweats. Frankly, she was surprised they had lasted as long as they had.

“Um, excuse me?” Val raised her hand.

“What?” the two girls turned and yelled together.

“Maybe you can both help me,” Valarie suggested. “I’m in the market for some underwear, and also for a new sports bra.”

“Well for all things underwear, you come to Rajana!” the Indian girl said, smiling. She looked Val up and down, her gaze lingering for several seconds on Valerie's monumental package. “I’m guessing you’re interested in our selection of futa wear?”

“Good guess,” Val chuckled.

“Wonderful! Follow me!”

The pear-shaped girl sashayed off with a wiggle of her broad hips. The girl was wearing a flowing skirt made of a light fabric that draped delicately over every curve and swayed in complement with her movements.

Mercy! Thought Val, biting her lower lip. She shuffled after the bobbing booty, moving carefully to not bust out of her sweats. She could feel the seams popping with every step. The feeling of her kneecaps massaging her nuts from behind working her up even further.

“This is our futa section,” said Rajana, guiding Val to a corner area where several girls were browsing frilly panties and thongs that had obviously been designed for someone with a dick. Silver mannequins modeled various lingerie, their plastic packages bulging impressively beneath the black silk and lace. Val stopped to admire the sculpting on a disembodied set of hips and buttocks that sported a bulge the size of an orange, barely restrained by a bright blue bikini bottom.

“Were you looking for something more practical or…?” Rajana balanced air in her hands.

“To be honest, I was hoping for something that could maybe contain, you know, all this?” Val gestured to her burgeoning junk.

“Ah,” Rajana tapped her fingertips together. “Well let me see.”

The girl began rummaging through the various panties, thongs and lacy banana hammocks. At length she pulled out a pair of pink panties that would have been loose even on her big bottom.

Val took the panties and held them in front of her hips. Contrasted against her massively-swelling package, even the XXXXL size seemed pitifully small. To add insult to injury, Val’s balls swelled another few inches. She felt something rip. The end was near.

“I dunno if these are gonna work,” said Val.

Rajana sucked air through her teeth. “I’m afraid that is our largest pair. To get anything larger it would have to be custom made.”

“You do that here?”

“We do!” said Rajana, brightly. “If you like, we could measure you today!”

“Absolutely!” Val smiled. “Lead the way.”

Rajana turned on her tiptoe and headed off toward the back of the store. Val followed the hypnotic, swaying hips in a horny trance.

Rajana drew back a beaded curtain and gestured Val inside a large booth lined with shelves. Patches of fabric and lengths of ribbon littered the floor, while the shelves were stacked with swatches and rolls of various materials.

With a little difficulty, Val squeezed inside, her ever-swelling nuts brushing the shelves in the narrow space. She shuffled awkwardly around so that she faced the front.

Rajana grabbed a tape measure from a nearby shelf and held it out.

“Would you mind removing your trousers for me, please?” asked Rajana delicately.

“Your wish is my command,” said Val, gripping her pants and pulling downward.

Womp! The elastic waistband couldn’t clear the top of her colossal dong. The stretchy band dug into her waist just below the curly black tuft of her pubic bush. A fat purple vein at base of her thigh-thick cock throbbed under the pressure.

“Looks like I’m stuck,” she gave an embarrassed laugh.

“You certainly are,” Rajana agreed, her eyes widening. “May I help?”

“Take your best shot,” offered Val.

Together, the two girls heaved, pulled and yanked, but could barely budge the overstressed opening more than a few inches. The tight elastic hugged Val’s bodacious badonkadonk, squeezing the juicy buns so that they spilled over the top.

“Haylee?” Rajana called out the door. “I might need your assistance in here.”

“I’m watching the register!” Haylee called back.

“Let Beth take a turn!” Rajana called.

“Whaaaat?” asked Beth.

“Just come help!” Rajana yelled angrily.

Haylee grumbled something inaudible, but appeared inside the beaded curtain a few seconds later.

“What’s the matter? You forgot how to work a tape measure?” sniped the busty girl.

“We’ve got a bit of an issue,” Rajana gestured to the stuck pants.

Haylee rolled her eyes and joined in the effort to de-pants the muscular, horny futa woman. Even all three of them together couldn’t seem to shift the stuck waistband. Worse, they somehow got it so tightly jammed around Val’s hips they couldn’t even pull it back up! Val and the two assistants struggled with the stubborn pants, wrestling, rubbing, pushing and shoving. Their every motion sending pleasurable sensations cascading through Val’s body.

“Oooh,” Val moaned. Down below, her colossal cock grew increasingly hard. With its veins constricted, the monster shaft was swelling incredibly fast. Within a few seconds of Haylee joining in the effort to pull off her sweats, Valerie’s cock was as hard as a battering ram.

RIIIIIIIIIIP! Valerie’s pants finally gave out. The front burst open in an explosion of tearing fabric as five feet of cock sprang erect. Her churning balls, finally free of their confines, swelled with renewed vigor. They quickly squeezing up against the sides of the narrow booth and ballooned outwards, sending the two salesgirls tumbling.

The bursting pants also released a fragrant cloud of musk that had been building like a sauna inside. The air was suddenly humid with the steam of perspiration rising from Valerie’s boiling balls. The tree-trunk like shaft of her cock glistened with moisture as it bobbed in the air, the volleyball-sized cockhead parting the beaded curtain and protruding out into the store.

The only thing left of Valerie’s pink sweatpants, apart from a few tatters on the floor, was the waistband, which stubbornly clung to Val’s hips even then, and continued to dig into the base of her elephantine cock. A fat, purple vein thicker than Rajana’s forearm snaked its way along the top of Val’s throbbing shaft, bulging angrily as her dong continued to swell at an alarming pace. Thick gobs of precum blurped out of the gaping slit and splattered on the floor in a growing puddle.

“Beth!” the two salesgirls called in unison.

“Whaaat?” came Beth’s impatient reply.

“Get in here!” yelled Haylee. “And bring Vana, Lilliam and Jay with you!”

“Why?” Beth called.

“You’ll see!” said Rajana.

Shortly, Beth appeared at the opening to the fitting booth, ducking around the now six-foot-long, sixteen-inch-broad shaft that took up much of the tiny room.

“Great googly moogly!” Beth exclaimed.

Val had moved all the way to the back of the twelve-by-six-foot booth. Her rapidly swelling balls had crowded out most of the remaining floor space and rose up past her chest. The walls creaked and groaned from the pressure of the boulder-sized nuts. Haylee and Rajana were panting like horny dogs, half-wrestling, half-caressing the monster shaft. Somehow, they’d become partially undressed. Haylee’s bountiful H-cup tits were constrained only by an industrial-strength black bra, while Rajana’s mango-sized pair bounced completely free, her large, dark areolae were puffy with the strength of arousal. Both girls were dripping liberally from their thoroughly-primed pussies.

“How big does this thing get?” asked Beth, feeling a spreading moisture in her crotch.

“Much bigger,” answered Val, speaking over the tops of her swelling nuts. “The only way to make it go down is if I cum!”

“Well, what are we waiting for!” said Beth, her thumb-length nipples tenting the fabric of her white blouse.

She stripped off her clothes and began rubbing her body against the throbbing, hot shaft. Her nipples teased the ridges of Val’s bulging veins and she stroked the behemoth’s fat underbelly.

Lilliam, a skinny young man with frosted tips and a slim but sculpted physique, undressed with impressive speed and began slurping Val’s gaping cumslit with his mouth. His bare chest was completely hairless and he’d shaved his pubes down to a smooth polish. Val could just see the shape of his long but proportionately slim erection bobbing between his legs as he worked her glans. Liters of milky precum gushed down his chin and coated his chest, running down his chiseled abs like a viscous zen waterfall.

Rajana pulled off her skirt and panties, exposing a coffee-brown ass decorated with an elaborate henna tramp stamp that took up most of her lower back. The bulbous chocolate globes were the size of basketballs, and jiggled enticingly as the intrepid girl lifted up one leg and threw it over the top of Val’s shaft like a cowgirl mounting a horse.

“Dayum!” Val exclaimed. Her cock swelled tremendously at the sight, almost bucking the Indian cowgirl from her seat. The surge of growth finally snapped the elastic digging into the base of Val’s cock and she felt a surge of relief as the dangerously throbbing purple shaft returned to a more natural color.

Rajana gripped Val’s shaft tightly with her legs and began to rub her entire body up its length. Val moaned and squirmed in delight as the exotic girl’s puffy nipples massaged the top of her engorged member. She panted in the heat and humidity, running her tongue up and down the still-swollen veins and ridges of Val’s cock.

Haylee, jealous of Rajana’s initiative, popped off her bra and began climbing Val’s mountainous nuts.

“Where are you going?” asked Val, watching as the busty babe slid down the other side of her nuts and land next to her in the back of the booth.

“I’m not that into cock,” said Haylee, breathlessly. “I’d much rather work dat ass!”

She ducked behind Val, gripping her muscular cheeks with both hands and spreading them apart.

“Holy crap!” Val yelled in delight as Haylee’s talented tongue rimmed Val’s tight butthole and massaged her prostate.

“Ohhh! Ohhhhhhh!” she moaned. Six feet downstream, a burst of precum the width of a liter bottle gushed into Lilliam’s face. He guzzled it greedily. Gallons of sticky fluid poured into his stomach. Already he had a visible belly from chugging so much of Val’s pre, but somehow getting stuffed only made him hungrier.

Beth and Jay were both busily rubbing themselves up and down the yards-long length of Val’s cock, but Vana had decided to work a different member. The stately, six-foot Swedish cougar was sucking Lilliam’s teenage shaft like it was going out of style. Her long, elegant legs were tucked up under her chin as she crouched at the altar of his beautiful nine incher. The only clothes she had on were her black high heels and silk stockings, the rest of her work uniform was a crumpled heap on the floor.

Meanwhile, back at the caboose of this incredible fuck train, Haylee’s magic tongue continued to send sparks of ecstasy shooting through Valerie’s body. The motion of the girl’s dextrous tongue on her prostate had sent Val’s cum production skyrocketing, and her balls bulged tremendously, pushing up her cock and putting further pressure on the walls of the tiny booth.

The rising of Val’s cock brought Rajana’s pear-like booty directly level with Val’s face. Not one to look a gift horse in the ass, the hyper-hung futa decided to Pay it Forward and stuffed her own girthy tongue into Rajana’s eager pussy.

“Wahahahahahaaaaa!” Rajana wailed. Her dripping snatch gushed wildly as the orgasm exploded through her body. Her toes curled and she squirmed pleasurably atop Val’s mammoth cock.

The walls of the fitting room gave an agonized CREAK of warping wood and cracking plaster before they finally gave into the building pressure. The sides of the room buckled as the drywall exploded and the wooden shelves were burst to splinters. Luckily they weren’t load-bearing walls.

Customers screamed in shock and surprise as Val’s monster nuts exploded out into the store, crushing display tables and mannequins like a rolling pink tide, driving a stampede of shoppers ahead of them. They took full advantage of the newly available space, swelling even faster than before. Each nut was the size of a full grown elephant and weighed about as much. Thousands of gallons of steaming spunk sloshed inside, begging to be released.

Now free from the crushing pressure of the fitting room, Val could breathe a little easier.

“Let’s get a little more comfortable,” she said.

Beth and Jay nodded, hoisting the colossal member onto their backs and heaving it around so that its length pointed out towards the store entrance instead of cramming against one wall. Lilliam followed the swinging head around, unwilling to unlatch himself from the fountain of ambrosia pouring from the swollen tip. Where Lilliam went, Vana went, crawling along the floor to keep her mouth latched to Lilliam’s own rock-hard member.

With a moan, Lilliam came spectacularly into Vana’s mouth. The horny fortysomething drank the cheek-bulging load easily, slurping hard for more. He put his hands on the golden crown of her head, indicating for her to stop.

“Help me up,” he asked. “I need this beast in my ass now!”

Vana obliged, lifting the slightly-bloated twink up and helping position him against Valerie’s goliath fuckstick. A swollen glans larger than his head pushed apart his taut, milky-white buttcheeks and he cooed in pleasurable anticipation as he felt the inches-long cumslit kiss his puckered, eager doughnut.

“Push me on,” he instructed Vana.

The statuesque cougar didn’t move. Her ice-blue eyes stared into his.

“I… I can’t!” she said, blinking away tears. “I can’t let you destroy an ass like that! So tight! So firm! It’s a work of art!”

“Vana, my perfect ass was destined to be destroyed by a cock like this, it is pointless to fight fate,” he said serenely.

“At least… at least let me say goodbye!” Vana said, choking back more tears.

Lilliam nodded. Vana turned him around and kissed him tenderly on the perfect asterisk of his butthole. Her goodbyes concluded, she steeled her resolve and lifted the skinny lad onto the end of Valerie’s bulging freight-train of a cock.

A U.S. Marine in full dress uniform who had been shopping nearby paused to salute as the svelte twink’s ass went to meet its doom. With a final, deep breath, Vana closed her eyes and crammed Lilliam onto the bulging cockhead.

“Gyuh hoohhhhh!” Lilliam’s eyes bulged and he winced as a solid twenty-eight inches of monster cock thicker than his waist slammed into his guts. The bulge of Valerie’s glans inside his chest was level with his face. He began licking and rubbing it eagerly as he pumped himself up and down Val’s monster member.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Rajana was experiencing a coruscating kaleidoscope of unfathomable orgasm. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she floated serenely through a psychedelic wonderland to accompanying sitar music. Her imaginary self sat in full lotus position, drifting on a cloud through the sexual nirvana as the neurons in her brain went haywire from the overwhelming avalanche of runaway endorphin cascade.

Val’s girthy tongue was expertly massaging the writhing girl’s secret, mystic pleasure points with the mastery she had achieved from years of study in an isolated Himalayan monastery under the expert tutelage of the mysterious Kunnalingi sex monks. The ancient cult had spent centuries perfecting the art of oral pleasure, and they had taught Val everything they knew. She swept her lithe tongue over another of Rajana’s erotic zones and felt every muscle spasm with the release of yet another tidal wave of orgasmic bliss.

“Rajana, you have become one with the universe,” said the elephant god Ganesh, who appeared before Rajana’s spiritual self in a ball of radiant light.

Rajana beamed with happiness and took one of Ganesh’s hands. Together, they began their journey up the glowing path of enlightenment.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!” Rajana screamed her throat raw and a torrent of girl honey poured from her puffy labia all over Val’s face and chin. 

Behind her, Haylee’s own tongue pressed itself into Val’s ultra-hyperactive prostate. The aggressive push proved to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. Val’s stomach muscles clenched and she grunted in pleasure. Her mountainous balls tightened, contracting with an audible rumbling sound as they squeezed in to release their pent-up load.

“Urrrrrgggghhhahaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!” Valerie roared. She felt the swelling rush of pressure as gallons of spunk stretched her pipe-thick urethra and exploded up her shaft.

GLURSH GLURSH GABLOOOOORRSH! Gallons of hot, yogurt-thick spunk poured into Lilliam’s stretched-out hole. His already sloshing stomach ballooned outward, the internal pressure was so intense that it was forced into an almost perfect sphere. Lilliam’s overstuffed belly smushed into Vana’s face and chest as she grunted with the effort of supporting the rapidly bloating body. Within moments he was too heavy to keep holding up and the horny cougar was forced to drop her rapidly-swelling load. There was nothing to worry about, though, as his immense stomach was already large enough to reach the floor on its own. Lilliam found himself buoyed up on a spherical waterbed of Val’s roiling jizz. 

Valerie roared as another wave of orgasm exploded out of her prostate and up her shaft. Veins bulged as a blast of cum as wide as a basketball forced its way up the throat of her fucksnake and exploded into Lilliam’s gaping ass.

“Huuuurraaaaaghhh!” Lilliam cried, his legs flailing wildly in midair as his own orgasm exploded inside of him. Wrist-thick streamers of cum sprayed from his ass around the rim of Valerie’s titanic shaft and his belly swelled again, lifting his slim frame up towards the ceiling, pressing his back into the popcorn tiles as the horizon-like curvature of his milky-white stomach spread out across the floor, crushing more tables and mannequins under its bulk.

Caught between floor and ceiling, the sphere of Lilliam’s impossibly-bloated body began to squash and deform, taking on a shape more like a meat patty on the world’s largest hamburger.  
His dainty balls, shamed by the unfathomable torrent of cum that was flooding into his every crevice, resolved there and then that they would put forth more effort, and kicked their own cum production up ten notches. Within seconds they had swelled from the size of large olives to jumbo eggs, then to the size of grapefruit and finally cantaloupes as they drank down the cocktail of protein and hormones flooding into his system. Lilliam found himself jizzing continuously, his own pencil-thin stream of cum splittering merrily into the boiling, steaming ocean growing below.

Lilliam’s stomach ran out of room long before Valerie ran out of cum. With a scream of ecstatic delight, Lilliam found himself slowly sliding off the end of Valerie’s monster dong, its flared mushroom head stretching his asshole thirteen inches wide before popping out. She was still cumming like a firehose, and liberally battered his backside with girlchowder as the force of her torrential spray pushed him forward. He slid, riding a tidal wave of jizz as the current carried him towards the door.

“Oh shit!” He yelled, flinging his arms across his face. He was barreling straight for the edge of the balcony outside!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” He screamed in both terror and pleasure as another orgasm exploded from his newly superproductive balls.

Thoomp! He’d stopped! He looked back and saw that his bus-sized belly had gotten lodged in the double doors of the store entrance!

“Hooray! —urp—” His cheer of relief turning into a jizzy burp halfway through.

The mom Val had met on the escalator earlier shielded her son’s eyes and quickened her pace past the cum spewing human flesh balloon.

“We’re never coming to this mall again!” she said indignantly.

“Whooops!” She slipped on a glob of cum and flipped up in the air, landing with a wet sploosh in the viscous puddle spreading out from around the edges of Lilliam’s bloated body.

“Graaaahahahahhhhhhhh!” Valerie’s eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue lolled as she continued to spew hundreds of gallons of cum from the six inch wide gap of her stretched-out cumslit. Rajana’s sex-catatonic body thrashed and ground against the base of her cock as the rush of steaming cum cascaded across the store. With the doors blocked, there was no outlet for the gooey deluge. Panties, bras, stockings and other lacy delicates were lifted by the rising tide of cum which was already ankle deep. Val came for minutes on end, gripping her cock with both hands and gyrating her hips as her balls drained their impossible load through the twelve-foot shaft of her cock.

Splurt! SPLUT! Slppblblblblblbbl! Gradually, the blast of cum began to subside. The entire room was waist deep in steaming, sticky girlchowder. Her mountainous balls had contracted somewhat, no longer the size of bulldozers, they were now “only” as big as Volkswagen Beetles. Actually, the left one was as big as a Volkswagen and the right one was a few feet smaller. Val’s left ball was always just slightly bigger than her right.

Her cock had shrunk as well, to about half its previous size. A six-foot shaft almost too thick to enclose in a bear hug. Rajana squirmed and moaned, still clamped on top.

At the door, Vana gaped in disbelief at the distended, cum-gushing hole that was once Lilliam’s beautiful butthole. Val’s cock had gaped him so wide he could sit on a traffic cone without it touching the sides.

“You maniac!” Vana beat her fists on the surface of the slimy sea of spunk, “You blew him up! Damn you! Damn you to Hell!”

The smoky hot cougar turned, fixing her gaze on the one-eyed monster that had destroyed her beloved.

With a roar of defiance, she waded through the boiling spunk towards the white whale. She could feel Val’s hyperactive jizz wriggling its way up her gash. The beefy sperm were six times larger than average, swimming like little tadpoles as they sought to impregnate everything they could find. Vana’s belly began to bloat just from the constant, self-propelled trickle of Valerie’s ultra-determined genetic stew. Val’s jizz was determined, but not especially smart. A lot of it swam up Vana’s ass, and her stomach bloated slowly, too. By the time she reached Valerie’s cockhead, she looked like she had swallowed a basketball.

“I will conquer you!” she roared at the bobbing, purple glans that was as large as her own head. She heaved herself up, wriggling out of her cum-soaked panties and stockings as she prepared to mount the beast.

“HURNGH!” With a mighty lunge, she impaed herself on Valerie’s spear. Valerie moaned in delight and pumped her hips.

Haylee had to stop eating Val’s scrumptious ass as it was now below the bubbling surface of the new cum ocean Val had created. Like Vana, her belly was beginning to bloat up as Val’s Olympic-class swimmers forced their way up her slit and into her womb. She was now sitting sidesaddle on one of Val’s massive balls, moaning with delight as Val worked her tongue around the girl’s rock-hard nipples.

A handful of customers had also been trapped inside when Lilliam’s blimp-like body had plugged the entrance. Men and women alike moaned and rubbed their bellies as the wads of eager cum trickled into every sexual orifice they could find.

Jay and Beth were somehow even more bloated, their rotund guts protruding hugely as they sloshed and waded through the flotsam and jetsam of cum soaked lingerie and ruined mannequins toward Vana, who was struggling to force herself further onto Val’s cock. Jay and Beth nodded at each other and grabbed Vana by the ankles, pulling with all their might until the blonde beauty was thoroughly mounted. Her distended stomach was stretched with the visible outline of Val’s high-caliber cum cannon, the bulge pushing up past her head so that she looked like a human condom.

Together, the two girls began to pump Vana up and down the length of Valerie’s shaft, pulling Vana’s ankles until her ass was rubbing Rajana’s face, then releasing and letting the stately woman’s natural elasticity slide her back up the shaft.

“Unnnh, unnnnh! UNNNNH!” Val grunted in time with the quickening pace of Vana’s strokes. She lifted Haylee and laid her face up on Rajana’s back, giving Val access to Haylee’s swollen and eager pussy. Val took a long, vigorous sniff of Haylee’s musky scent, pausing to savor the odor before plunging herself onto the salesgirl’s willing clit. She teased the little pleasure button with the tip of her tongue, exciting it further than Haylee had believed possible. Her toes curled and she moaned as an exploratory orgasm rippled across her body. The first orgasm was only the scouting party for a full scale invasion, and Haylee soon found her body overwhelmed by wave after wave of more intense pleasure than she ever thought possible. Val’s tongue was longer and thicker than most dicks, and the muscular futa’s mystical Kunnalingi training allowed her to use it in ways even the most dedicated vagivore would envy.

Orgasm after orgasm exploded inside Haylee, overwhelming her senses and motor control. Within minutes, she was a vibrating jelly with no awareness of anything other than the pure white light that seemed to be shining inside her.

Meanwhile, Vana’s pumping continued to intensify. Valerie could feel her balls tightening up to release another blast of hot girlchowder. Her car-sized nuts contracted, hugging her thick shaft.

Here it comes! Thought Val. She groaned and clenched her abdominal muscles as a geyser of thick, soupy jizz shot up her shaft. The first rope slammed into Vana’s womb so hard it left a dent.

GA-SLURGE! The blast of cum blasted the inside of Vana’s guts like a flash flood. Her belly bulged, then bloated, and finally exploded outwards, growing at a pace that rivaled even Lilliam’s previous pumping up. Her belly button popped out like a turkey thermometer, but this bird was far from done. Her monstrously-growing belly was taking on gratuitous gallons of gooey girl gravy. It smacked against the surface of the cum lake below and began displacing spunk at a fantastic pace, pushing a wall of hot, steamy cum ahead of it. Bloated customers found themselves bodysurfing a tidal wave of jizz as Vana’s cum-stuffed womb began to rival Lilliam’s belly for size. Vana screamed from the intensity of the stuffing she was getting. Lights flashed in front of her eyes as her brain struggled to make sense of the intermingling sensations of pleasure and pain. She came again and again, the spasms of her overloaded pussy adding to the intensity of the sensations firing through Val’s meaty shaft.

Val channeled the excitement from her massive orgasm into eating Haylee’s soaking pussy. The busty salesgirl’s clit was so swollen it was practically a mini chode. The hormones in her overloaded system were telling it to grow, so it was, adding centimeters of length and girth every second. Val took a break from lapping up Haylee’s sweet, sticky juices and suckled eagerly at the rapidly-swelling dickclit. She felt it grow in her mouth, expanding from just an appetiser to a main course in its own right.

When all this is over, Haylee will be shopping in the futa section herself! Val thought with satisfaction as she pulled in her cheeks, sucking Haylee’s clit ever larger. It already rivaled an average-sized dick in length, and well surpassed that in girth. Val’s powerful throat acted like a living penis pump, but instead of being a scam that wasted money and damaged the delicate spongy tissue of your cock, it actually worked! Haylee’s new clitcock grew and grew, reaching the back of Val’s throat and then stuffing itself down her esophagus while the ecstatic girl squirmed and screamed out howls of unfathomable orgasmic joy.

“Mmmf!” Val moaned in satisfaction through her mouthful of ever-swelling cock. The thickening shaft was distending her throat, making a visible bulge as it snaked its way down into her belly. She clenched her stomach muscles and blew another bathtub full of cum into Vana’s ever-swelling womb. The blimp-sized woman was completely invisible atop the mountainous curvature of her belly. Finally the pressure of her own expanding stomach lifted her off the end of Val’s cock, releasing a column of thick cum to spew against the ceiling. She was still cumming even after the release, her toes curled and her legs kicked wildly as her body worked through the backlog of built up orgasms Val had pumped into her. Spoiler alert: she was still cumming continuously two weeks later.

Displaced by Vana’s gargantuan belly, the cum levels had risen to chest height, and were rising faster now that Val’s monster cum cannon was gushing freely into the churning sea. Jay, Beth and the trapped customers were little more than rotund islands bobbing on a steamy, fragrant waves. So much cum had forced itself into them that they each looked like they were pregnant with octuplets (in the case of the women, this would probably soon be the case).

“Hurggghhhh!” Val came again and another surge of cum blasted from the end of her cock. Her nuts had contracted down to the size of beachballs now, her cock reduced to a four-foot shaft of veiny goodness, but the stream of cum was still flowing steadily. Val felt herself get buoyed up on the rising tide of jizz. Haylee and Rajana rode her bloated cock and balls like a raft.

Sluuurp. Val pulled her head off of Haylee’s spasming clitwang. It pulled out of her mouth like a floppy sword in a sword swallowing act. Ten inches. Twelve inches. Fifteen inches. Pop! The head finally popped out. Haylee’s new trouser snake twitched with satisfaction as she ground her hips in the air. Beneath her, the insensate Rajana moaned blissfully.

Up at the front of the store, Lilliam was beginning to deflate. The gushing river of cum pouring from his gaping butthole had released enough jizz that he started to slip forward again. Thick streams of cum began streaming around the edges of his belly. More and more appeared as the store-sized swimming pool full of Val’s steamy spunk began to exert its many thousands of gallons worth of pressure on Lilliam’s backside. 

Lilliam hadn’t noticed. He was busy arguing with a crowd of irate customers, upset at the mess they thought he was making.

“Just walk around the other way!” he told them. He was barely more than a face and a pair of arms sticking out from the top of a bulging wall of flesh that protruded several feet out onto the cum-soaked walkway.

He heard the doorframe creak.

“Uh oh…” said Lilliam, feeling himself start to slip.

Pop! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHH! Lilliam popped out of the double doors of the Victoria’s Secret and flew over the edge of the balcony on a waterfall of cum.

Three levels below, George Takei, AKA TV’s Sulu, was walking out of the GNC vitamin store when he suddenly found himself in the center of a growing patch of shadow.

“Oh my!” he said, looking up just as the gaping ass of a cum-stuffed twink fell on him from above, engulfing his entire body. He was lucky, actually, because if that hadn’t happened, he might have been killed when a hundred tons of Valerie Song’s hot, steamy girlchowder came crashing down a moment later.

The deluge of jizz flooded the food court like a tidal wave, sweeping away tables, chairs, food and employees and flushing them down the gallery in a torrent of gooey white glop. Luckily the lunch rush was long over and the only people in the food court were a young couple in love and a handful of senior citizens.

Further down the gallery, a bevvy of sorority girls on a group outing were admiring the scrumptious treats on display at the Ghirardelli Ice Cream Emporium. 

“Alright, Gamma Gamma sisters!” said Becca-Ann. “Who’s wants some cream?”

All the girls raised their hand.

SPLOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHH! A twelve-foot wall of cum, furniture and ladies’ undergarments smacked into them at forty miles per hour.

“I didn’t mean this much cream!” one of the girls cried as she was swept downstream, a pair of black lace panties stuck over her eyes.

Back up in the Victoria’s Secret, Val lay on her back in a puddle of cum, surrounded by the heavy, bloated bodies of the sales assistants and customers she’d stuffed. Vana the cougar groaned. Her house-sized belly cast a shadow over the ruined store. Devastation was everywhere. Every display table and shelf had been smashed to splinters. Underwear was strewn everywhere. Cum dripped from the ceiling in basketball-sized globs.

A few feet away, Haylee sat on her knees and snapped her fingers in front of Rajana’s face. She shook her shoulders. The girl made no response. She hummed placidly, staring off into infinity.

“Something’s wrong with Rajana!” Haylee cried. “She’s not waking up!”

Suddenly five shadows appeared over the two girls. A mystic chant with no discernable source was audible in the background. Light glinted off their bald heads and their saffron robes rustled in a breeze that only seemed to blow for them.

“Rajana has ascended to a higher plane of existence,” said one of the monks. “She is a being of light, now.”

“We will take care of her,” said another monk.

“Gasp!” gasped Valerie, sitting up. “The Kunnalingi monks who trained me in the ancient arts of oral pleasure! What are you doing here?”

The monks draped Rajana with flower leis and anointed her with fragrant oils. They helped the glassy eyed girl to her feet and led her gently toward the store entrance.

“We are here for Rajana,” explained the lead monk. “She will come to live with us in our monastery. We will care for her body until her spirit completes its journey through the cosmos and returns to the physical plane.”

Val hoisted herself into a crouching position, then dropped down to one knee to genuflect before the senior monk. Her cock and balls had returned to their fully flaccid size, an eighteen inch veiny tubesteak as thick as a Pringles can and a pair of grapefruits. The tip of her cock kissed the moist ground as she knelt.

“Rise, my child,” said the lead monk.

Valerie’s cock stiffened until it pointed straight out.

“I mean stand up,” said the monk.

“Oh, right,” Valerie got up off her knees, her cock still jutting straight out in front of her.

“How did you know to come here?” she asked.

“We sensed the coming birth of a new spiritual being,” said the lead monk. “Honestly I’m not surprised to find you had a hand in it. Or tongue as the case may be.”

“Will she be okay?” asked Haylee, watching her friend get escorted away by the gentle sex monks.

“She is better than okay.” The lead monk smiled. “She has attained oneness with all creation.”

“Oh… okay,” said Haylee.

“Sorry about that.” Val put a hand on Haylee’s shoulder. “I guess I overdid it a little.”

Together they looked out of the totally destroyed, cum soaked store and its many bloated patrons. Down below, shouts of mingled alarm and pleasure echoed through the jizz flooded gallery below.

Val’s Futabit watch beeped.

“Shit, it’s three o-clock! I gotta meet my daughter and her friends at the movies!” she said, scooping her Forty Niners ballcap off the sticky ground and screwing it on her head. She only made it a few steps before realizing she was pantsless and also coated in musky jizz.

“Wait! I can’t go like this!” she said.

“Let me help!” said a disembodied voice.

“Rajana?” Haylee asked, looking around. “Where are you?”

“I’m everywhere,” said Rajana. “Nice cock by the way.” she giggled.

“Heh, thanks,” Haylee adjusted her newly grown package, which dangled limply around the middle of her thighs.

Valerie felt a warm presence next to her face, though she couldn’t see anything.

“Valerie, I cannot repay you enough for your role in releasing me from my earthly form, but I can complete the last task I had set myself in life,” said Rajana.

“What was that —oh!—” Valerie suddenly found herself surrounded by golden light. When it faded, she discovered was dressed in the most comfortable underwear she’d ever worn in her life! Her cock was tucked in a custom-fitted black sleeve while a pouch of sweat-absorbing mesh cradled her balls snugly, keeping them under control without suffocating them. Up top, her boobs were nicely cupped in a dynamic-looking black-and-red sports bra that matched her hat. She also had a pair of cool, fingerless gloves even though she didn’t actually want them.

Val tried a few experimental hops. No jiggle! Above or below.

“That bra is cum resistant and machine washable,” Rajana’s voice explained. “While your custom-fitted Genital Control System will grow and stretch with you up to ten times your current size, keeping things contained and drastically reducing chafing brought on by excessive ballsweat.”

“I do get pretty rashy sometimes,” Val itched her balls.

“I noticed,” said Rajana.

“Rajana this outfit is amazing! Thank you so much!” Val said, talking up at the ceiling.

“I told you, for all things underwear, come to Rajana!” said the cheerful disembodied voice.

Haylee looked sad.

“What’s wrong, Haylee?” asked Rajana.

“I don’t think you have anything in that magic bag for me,” she said.

“I think I just might!” said Rajana.

Haylee’s crotch began to glow. She felt a tingling, growing sensation under her new shaft.

“Gasp!” gasped Haylee, looking down. “Real balls! Just like I always secretly wanted!”

Haylee’s new balls were a pair of hairless, avocado-sized orbs that dangled impressively from the base of her lengthy clit, which itself had been transformed into a real cock!

“Thank you, thank you!” Haylee jumped up and down, sending her titanic tits slapping against the top of her jiggling belly as her cock and balls flapped wildly from her groin.

“Farewell, friends!” said Rajana. A strong breeze swept through the store. The head monk laughed as his robes flapped around him in the wind.

When it stopped, both he and Rajana’s voice were gone.

“Wait! I still need pants!” Val called. There was no reply.

“Guess I’ll be making a stop at the pants store before the movies,” said Val, adjusting her newly snug package and stepping out into the atrium.

***  
Valerie walked into the pants store and looked around for a few seconds before spotting the sales assistant. He was fussing with a rack of pants.

“Hey, mister!” she called.

“EEEHHYEEEEEEESSSSS?” he looked up at her, grinning like a maniac.

Valerie slapped her palm to her face.

***  
Down in the parking garage, Luigi was gesticulating wildly and going on a mile a minute in mixed Italian and english as he complained about his damaged rental car to the mall’s parking security guard.

“All-I wanted-a to do was-a bring-a home some-a cream for-a my wife!” he said.

Just then the elevator door dinged. Luigi and the parking security guard both turned to look just as the doors slid open.

“Mama mia!” Luigi exclaimed milliseconds before getting washed away by a six-foot wave of cum, ladies underwear, and bloated sorority girls.

“Womp woooooooomp!” played a nearby trombonist before getting washed away himself.

***  
Meanwhile, back at the food court, George Takei wiggled his feet frantically as he struggled inside Lilliam’s colon. Only the soles of his tennis shoes were visible protruding from the bloated twink’s gaped asshole. The frantic squirming was sending Lilliam into fits of orgasm and he moaned loudly as he came, spurting thick ropes of jizz onto the sticky floor.

“Somebody get me out of here!” demanded George Takei.

“Oh my!” said Lilliam, jizzing again.

End of Part 3. There will be less fucking in Part 4 I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Tasha are invited to a house party by Toni Renzetti, the coolest kid in Tasha's school. Tasha has to make a pit stop on the way because her hyper-productive nuts have finally caught up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me on Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Thunk!

“Hey!”

Doof!

“Watch it!”

Boff!

“Ugh!”

Thump!

“Sorry about that.... Pardon me.... Whoops.... Wide load, cummin’ through....” Valerie Song dragged the apple-sized head of her cock across the head of every single person seated in the row in front of her. She was carrying a jumbo tub of popcorn in the crook of each elbow and clutched an extra large soda in each hand. Tiny avalanches of corn accompanied her every movement, sprinkling everyone beneath her with handfuls of the buttery kernels. Her curvaceous booty occasionally knocked popcorn or drinks from the hands of the people behind her.

The movie had already been in progress for ten minutes. Val’s daughter Tasha and her friends were sitting together about twelve seats in, and Valerie still had a long way to go to get there.

Her fist-sized cockhead knocked into the ear of yet another moviegoer. “Excuse me,” she whispered apologetically. The weighty member slid slowly across the top of the person’s head before springing back into shape on the other side and slapping the next person hard on the cheek.

“Hey!” the guy whisper-shouted.

Val leaned over to apologize. “Sorry.” She accidentally spilled some of her soda on the man’s shirt in the process.

“Now I’m all sticky!” the man complained.

“Trust me, it could be a whole lot worse, buddy,” said Val, inching her way further down the row. “S’cuse me...”

Finally, Val reached the seat next to Tasha. It was occupied.

“Psst!” Val hissed.

“Excuse me, I can’t see,” the man objected, leaning way over to see around Valerie’s prominent badonkadonk.

“Buddy, could you scoot over one? I need that seat,” whispered Val, indicating the empty seat immediately to the man’s right.

“Go find your own seat!” the man whispered back, angrily as he tried to shoo her away.

“There is an empty seat literally right next to you!” Valerie whispered.

“Val! Ohmygod just sit somewhere else,” said Tasha. She was immediately shushed by everyone around her.

“If you don’t move I’m gonna have to sit on your lap,” Valerie warned.

“Go away!” the man hissed.

“You asked for it!” said Val, dropping her big, muscular butt down on the man’s lap.

“Hey!” he yelled, struggling. He wasn’t bothering to whisper any more. Several members of the audience around them were grumbling and shushing.

“What the Hell are you doing?” Tasha asked in a desperate whisper.

“I’m sitting next to you,” said Val, grunting as the irate man bucked and twisted beneath her. It actually felt kinda good. Her eighteen-inch pants python stirred excitedly as it flopped and bounced between her legs.

Finally the man managed to fight his way out from beneath Valerie’s butt and stood up.

“I’m getting the manager!” he said.

“Yeah, you go do that,” answered Val, tossing a kernel of popcorn into her mouth. “See how far you get.”

The man stormed off in a huff, accompanied by complaints and shushing as he shoved past the other eleven seats.

“Popcorn?” Val offered Tasha a jumbo bucket.

Tasha huffed and sank down into her seat, arms folded across her chest.

Meanwhile, the angry customer Val had sat on stormed out into the lobby of the Century San Francisco Centre 9 Theatres. That is, he stormed out into what was left of it. He gaped in disbelief at the scene of post-coital carnage. Bucketfuls of yogurt-thick cum had been splashed across every surface. The counters, the walls, the floor, even patches of the ceiling were dripping with arm-thick ropes of steaming spunk. The moaning, cum-stuffed bodies of theatre staff and customers alike littered the room, lying trapped beneath blimp-like bellies and splayed across countertops as gallons of baby batter poured from their every orifice.

As he watched, one employee with a stomach like she’d swallowed a beach ball came unstuck from the ceiling and fell onto the belly of a bloated customer directly below. The impact prompted several minor explosions of cum from various orifices. The girl bounced off and landed with a wet “Oof!” a few feet away.

“Can I help you?” asked a redheaded woman whose petite body bobbed atop a bloated stomach big enough to crush a midsize sedan. Her uniform shirt had burst every button and now lay comically across her shoulders like a washcloth draped over a pumpkin. Her cum-soaked pants and underwear dangled from the top of a nearby popcorn machine. The patch on the front of her uniform visor said “Manager.”

“What the f—” A glob of cum the size of a softball splatted onto the angry customer’s head before he could finish his sentence.

Back inside the theater, Val tucked her dangling shaft down her pants and took a long, slurpy sip of her soda as she settled in to enjoy Star Wars: Rogue One.

***  
“That was so cool!” said Milbert. The chubby nerd danced on his tiptoes and clenched his fists in excitement as he exited the theater ahead of Val, Tasha and their friends.

“When that samurai guy was like shwoooo shwooo!” Chubsy swung an imaginary space-sword through the air.

“Yeah and the lightsaber was like vvvvvvvzzzzzzzzz!” agreed Phoebe, air fencing with Chubsy while Milbert pretended to use the Force.

The three legally-adult teens jumped around and made spaceship noises as they danced down the corridor toward the lobby. Val and Tasha followed a few steps behind. Both of them were walking slightly stiff-legged. For Valerie, the reason was obvious: her monster, arm-thick cock was at quarter mast. The bulge of her turgid beast snaked down the right leg of her brand-new jeans until it came to rest about four inches past her knee. Tasha’s pants were too baggy to show any visible bulge, but Val knew the sullen girl kept an almost, if not equally, as sizable member hidden behind the voluminous wall of denim.

“Felicity Jones was pretty hot in that movie, huh?” asked Val, giving her daughter a knowing look.

“I dunno what you’re talking about. My leg is asleep, that’s all,” Tasha answered, not looking her mother in the eye.

Theater staff were still cleaning up the mess in the lobby by the time Valerie, Tasha and her friends got there. The cum-bloated customers and employees had been cleared away, as had much of the cum, but several large, sloppy puddles remained, and the air was still fragrant with the scent of sex.

“What the heck happened here?” asked Chubsy, looking around at the sticky mess.

“Looks like a tapioca machine exploded,” said Milbert.

“Smells like a fish machine exploded,” said Phoebe.

“Please tell me this wasn’t you…” Tasha asked at a volume only Valerie could hear.

Valerie gave Tasha an embarrassed shrug and an awkward smile. Tasha buried her face in her hands.

Phoebe went over to a nearby counter and scooped up a glob on her fingertip. The skinny redhead examined it momentarily before sticking it in her mouth.

“Tastes like…” She swished it around on her tongue. “Salty pineapple.”

“Oh God, tell me you didn’t just put that stuff in your mouth, Phoebe!” said Tasha, her face turning pale.

“What?” asked Phoebe. “It’s good!” She went back for another handful.

“Ap bupbupbup!” Valerie leaped over to the girl and grabbed her wrist, stopping her cum-coated hand inches from her mouth. A sticky rope dripped from Phoebe’s hand onto her oversized Doctor Who T-shirt.

“Maybe we don’t eat the mystery goop we found on the ground, huh?” said Val.

“It wasn’t on the ground… But I see your point...” Phoebe gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Guys, check it out! It’s Tony Renzetti!” Milbert pointed excitedly.

Tasha jumped a foot in the air. “What? Where?” she asked, instinctively taking cover behind the closest big thing she could find, which in this case happened to be Valerie Song’s booty.

Tony was standing in line for the ticket counter talking to a pair of cute girls. He brushed a hand through his thick, dark, wavy hair. His white teeth sparkled in the lobby lights as he shot a charming, natural smile to one of the two girls.

“He’s the coolest kid in school!” said Chubsy. “But what’s he doing here?”

“Probably seeing a movie?” said Val.

“What movie?” asked Milbert. “They already missed the next showing of Rogue One.”

“Why don’t you go ask?” asked Val, once more gently restraining Phoebe from tasting her sticky hand.

“What!?” Milbert guffawed. “One does not simply go ask the coolest kid in school what he’s up to!”

Chubsy, Phoebe and even Tasha joined in the laughter.

“Yeah, Val, why don’t I just go introduce myself why I’m at it?” Tasha laughed. She and Phoebe high-fived, an act Tasha instantly regretted.

“Uh, yeah? Why don’t you? Dude is fine as fuck,” said Val. “I mean, he’s a little young for me.”

“But he is eighteen!” said Chubsy.

“Yes, we are all eighteen,” agreed Phoebe. “As are the two girls with whom Tony is speaking.”

“Look, I think we can all agree that we’re over eighteen,” said Tasha, “but that still doesn’t mean it’s okay to… to… aw damn it.” Tasha dropped her hands to her sides in dismay.

Valerie was already striding over to talk to Tony.

“I can’t look!” Tasha buried her face in her hands.

“She’s walking up to him,” Phoebe narrated in between taking licks of her gooey palm. “Now it looks like she’s saying ‘hi.’” She took another lick. “Now they’re saying ‘hi’ back.”

“Oh God!” Tasha groaned, turning her back to the grizzly scene.

“Now it looks like they’re all… laughing,” said Milbert.

“At her?” asked Tasha, unable to bring herself to turn around.

“No...” answered Milbert shaking his head in astonishment. “It looks like they’re laughing… with her! Val is laughing, too!”

“She probably just doesn’t get the joke,” said Tasha, gloomily.

“Now they’re talking,” Phoebe continued her narration. “And now she’s… pointing... She’s pointing at us!”

The group of nerds instinctively cringed as if they’d felt the Gaze of Sauron pass over them.

Val shared another laugh with Tony and his friends before shaking hands and waving goodbye. Val returned to Tasha and her group.

“That Tony’s a pretty cool guy,” said Val. “He said to say ‘hi’ to all of you. By the way he recognized you, Tasha.”

Tasha blushed a furious shade of red and she turned back around to hide the tent she was making in her baggy trousers. Her three friends were speechless with awe at Val.

“Anyway, he said they were there to see the runaway hit movie Kill Ratio starring Tom Hopper,” Valerie continued. “Oh and also he told me he was hosting a pool-party tonight at his house and to feel free to show up.”

“You got invited to one of Tony Renzetti’s legendary parties?” Chubsy gaped. “H-how? Those parties are only for cool kids!”

“Do you think they’ll have a ball pit?” asked Milbert. “Holy shit I bet he’s gonna have a ball pit. Ooooh my Gooood a ball pit!” he began to hyperventilate slightly.

“You’re gonna have so much fun!” said Phoebe. “I’m so jealous!”

“Why would you be jealous?” asked Val. “You can come too. He said we were all invited!”

Chubsy’s socks (and shoes) spontaneously exploded, leaving him standing barefoot on the moist carpet. Phoebe’s red pigtails stood straight out on end, flapping like party tongues. Milbert’s checkered bowtie whirled like a tiny propeller, making a high-pitched Vweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! sound.

THUD! The ground shook as something hit the floor with the force of a battering ram.

“What was that?” asked Chubsy as he and the others looked around in curiosity.

Tasha’s face was beet red.

“Oh... nothing,” she squeaked, leaning slightly to the left. A thick, gooey puddle of milky white goop was spreading rapidly from around her right sneaker.

***  
That evening, Val gave Tasha a lift to the party. The teenaged girl bounced her leg and fidgeted nervously with the strings on her hoodie. She’d changed her top, but was still wearing the same baggy black pants she had on at the mall.

“I’m surprised you’re still wearing those stupid baggy pants,” said Val. Valerie, for her part, was wearing something other than a sports top for once: a gray T-shirt with a Keith Haring print on the front. She was still wearing the jeans she’d bought that afternoon.

“Not everyone likes to put themselves on display like you do,” said Tasha, glancing pointedly at the fat, anaconda bulge of cock that hugged Valerie’s right thigh. Val had jerked it a couple times into the tub after the movie so her cock was fully flaccid and somewhat manageable for the time being. The tub was overflowed, but they’d deal with that when they got home.

“Hey, I am proud of my gifts,” said Valerie, puffing out her chest. “I say, ‘if you’ve got it: flaunt it.’”

“Yeah well not all of us grew up on a reality TV show,” Tasha grumbled. “Some people don’t like being a walking circus freak.”

“Hey! The Big Balls Family was not a freakshow!” said Val, referring to the short lived Kardashians-style docudrama that focused on the Song family. Namely, the hugely-endowed Mr. and Mrs. Song and their three even more hugely endowed futa daughters: Ashara, Hyacinth and Valerie.

“It aired on the History channel! It was educational!” Val said, not sure who she was fooling.

“Didn’t the show get cancelled because it was linked to that spike in unexpected pregnancies?” asked Tasha.

“Yeah well our show might have been a little too educational…” Val admitted. “Anyway, for someone so worried about looking like a circus freak, you sure picked the wrong pants.”

“They keep me from bulging out all over the place,” answered Tasha.

“Not right now they don’t.” Val smirked. “Look at that thing! You look like the big top at an emo circus.” She reached over and tried to grab a handful of Tasha’s thigh-dwarfing cock. Even the voluminous fabric of the huge, baggy pants could not conceal the prominent lump of what looked like a rolled-up sleeping bag and an overstuffed backpack tucked down one leg.

“It’s fine!” Tasha slapped Val’s hand away. “No one will notice it when I’m standing up.”

“Sure they won’t. You know that thing’s only gonna get bigger, right? Especially if you spend any time around Tonieeee,” teased Val, saying Tony’s name in a singsong voice. “Man does that boy have the hots for you!”

“No he doesn’t!” Tasha objected.

The bulge in Tasha’s trousers swelled, pitching up her triple-wide pantleg into a huge, black tent.

“Well you’ve sure got the hots for him!” Val whistled appreciatively at the towering bulge. “Does Tonieeee know you’re lugging around a hard-on for him the size of the Leaning Tower of Pisa?”

“No! Nobody at school knows I have a dick!” said Tasha, pushing frantically on the bulge of her cock, trying to force it down. Her shoving only made things worse. The bulge swelled again, straining against the fabric of her pants, expanding to fill all available space in the once-baggy pantleg. Tasha’s balls were swelling bigger, too, the churning orbs generating gallons of sperm every minute and further adding to the overcrowding problem going on in Tasha’s trousers.

“Well they’re gonna find out tonight,” Val laughed. “You’re not gonna be able to hide this!”

“No. They. Wont!” Tasha grunted, pushing hard again on her cock. Wrong move.

RIIIIIIIIIIP! The fabric of Tasha’s pantleg split open and a fat, olive-tan log as thick as Tasha’s waist burst out of its black cocoon and slammed into the roof of the car. THUNK!

“Hey, be careful! You’re gonna leave a dent!” said Val, swerving slightly as she took her eyes off the road to look over at Tasha’s throbbing meat pillar.

“Fuck you!” said Tasha. “This is your fault!” she struggled against the pressure of her still-expanding member, which had pinned her beneath its colossal weight. The engorged, purple, basketball-sized head was inching its way over her right shoulder, curving up and over so that it pointed into the backseat.

“My fault?” Val smirked. “I’m not the one who didn’t have the sense to rub one out before going to see a dreamboat like Tonieee!”

“Stop it!” Tasha grunted. The hot, throbbing surface of her cock was pressing into her face. A purple vein thicker than her thumb pulsed against her cheek like a hot snake.

“You stop it,” mocked Val. reaching over and giving one of Tasha’s balls a playful shove. The heavy testicle pushed back, gurgling and rumbling as it brewed up cum at an even faster pace. The heaving globes were still concealed beneath the tatters of Tasha’s baggy pants, and they were making the most of their newfound room, forcing Tasha’s legs apart and swelling to cover her entire lap.

“Val, I’m serious —ooooh—” Tasha moaned. Her foot-long cockhead had just made contact with the fabric of the backseat. A dark stain began to spread across the upholstery as Tasha’s steaming precum gushed from her gaping tip.

“You really need to —Oooohhh— stop!” Tasha moaned again. Her engorged, purple cockhead was rubbing pleasurably against the slick leather of the backseat. The swell of her testes was practically up to her chest, now. They pressed up against the dashboard and spilled over the sides of her legs.

“Don’t worry, Tasha, I can help you through this,” Val laughed. “Whatever you do, don’t picture Tony in a thong.”

Tasha moaned again as both her mammoth cock and her beachball-sized balls throbbed with the addition of several more inches.

“Val.... I think I’m gonna—” Tasha panted.

“Pouring coconut oil all over his tight-muscular ass…” Val licked her lips.

“—I’m gonna—”

“That big.... strong.... hairy chest!” Val thrashed back and forth lasciviously.

“OOoooooooh…” Tasha’s eyes rolled back in her head. She bit her lip.

“That—”

SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGE!

***  
The black ‘68 Charger barreled up the wrong side of the road past the speed trap at seventy miles per hour. Officer McDougal of the California Highway Patrol revved the engine of his motorcycle and peeled out after it. He caught up with them only half a mile later.

The classic muscle car was weaving drunkenly from one side of the center line to the other. It was like the driver couldn’t even see the road! McDougal blew his siren at them and flashed his lights until they pulled over.

His boots crunched on the gravel as he approached the driver’s side door.

“Alright wise guy, open up!” he said, tapping the window with the tip of his nightstick. The view inside was completely obscured by some kind of white paint.

The window rolled down, releasing a deluge of thick, hot, musky cum the color and texture of vanilla pudding. The gushing torrent completely engulfed Officer McDougal from the stomach down, soaking his pants, filling his boots, seeping into his underwear. Gallon after gallon of the steaming spunk poured from the opening in a seemingly-neverending waterfall of white glop. It spread out over the road and overflowed the drainage ditch.

Eventually the level of the white liquid inside the car drained low enough to reveal the cum-frosted heads and shoulders of Valerie Song and Tasha Magnum.

“Good evening officer,” said Valerie, trying to smile through the generous coating of spunk on her face. Goopy globs dripped from her eyebrows. “What seems to be the problem?”

Officer McDougal simply gaped in disbelief, seemingly petrified on the spot. Flecks of jizz dripped from his moustache and heavy clouds of steam rose from his cum-soaked clothes. The only part of officer McDougal that moved was his crotch, where his uniform pants were sticking out like a horizontal tepee.

Valerie Song glanced momentarily at McDougal’s boner then back up at his face. She shrugged innocently and shot the officer another grin.

***  
“Well I suppose —urp!— I could let you off with a —brup!— warning,” burped Officer McDougal. A white rope of jizz dangled from his now cum-soaked moustache and small rivers of milky cum drooled from either side of his mouth.

The highway patrolman rested on top of a bloated belly large enough to fit his motorcycle comfortably inside. His boots dangled down behind him, their toes just scraping the sticky asphalt. He burped again, sending a small wad of cum splattering down the front of what was left of his uniform.

“That’s very generous of you, officer!” said Valerie, stuffing her dripping cock back into her custom-fitted cocksleeve and ball support system. She made sure her grapefruit-sized testes were each fitted snugly in the black and red, sweat-reducing mesh pouch.

“Just don’t let it happen —urp!— again!” he scolded, burping up another glob of Valerie’s hot, sticky girlchowder.

Behind her, a few steps away from the road, outside the pool of light cast by the streetlamps, she could hear the sound of Tasha stroking off the rest of her load. GLUSH! GLUSH! GLUSH! SPLUUUUUUUURCH! GLOOOOOOOOOOOOOORSH! GLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORSH!

She is really giving those woods a good basting! Thought Valerie as she listened to the heavy splatter of cum against the foliage.

“I think it’s safe to assume my daughter has learned her lesson about not letting things get backed up,” said Valerie, smiling.  
GA-BLOOOOOOOSH! CRACK! Creaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! CRASH! The sound of crashing wood and splintering branches echoed through the night air.

“Was that a tree falling over?” asked Officer McDougal.

“I think it was...” answered Valerie, looking a little concerned.

The sounds of gushing liquid and snapping branches continued for several more minutes as ropes of cum the size and weight of anchor chains blasted into the forest. Several more trees were felled and at one point a panicked deer bolted out of the darkness onto the road, its hindquarters completely drenched in Tasha’s tapioca. 

Finally the splurting, gushing, splashing sounds petered out, and another minute later Tasha staggered out of the darkness with a dopey grin across her face. She was still wearing her baggy pants. Like the rest of her, they were of course stained a creamy off-white. Her flaccid donkey-shaming dong dangled limply through the hole in her pants as she walked dazedly back to the car.

A few minutes later, Val and Tasha were cruising down the highway, the wind flapping in their cum-caked hair. Tasha had insisted they ride with the windows down to let the car air out. Even with the wind roaring through, the air in the car still smelled like Tasha’s musky spunk.

Both girls were sitting on beach towels to keep themselves separated from the jizz-coated upholstery. They had changed out their cum-soaked clothes for bathing suits, and the chilly December air was making their nipples stand on end.

“Good thing it’s a pool-party or we might not have had these to change into!” said Val, her big, buoyant breasts barely restrained by the lime-green string microkini top. Every bump in the road sent her enormous hooters bouncing crazily. It was either magic or advanced alien engineering that kept the practically bandage-sized bikini cups positioned over Val’s sizable nipples, even as they jiggled wildly from side to side and up and down from every tiny pebble that passed beneath the Charger’s tires.

Val wasn’t wearing a bikini bottom, opting instead to just wear the cum-resistant custom cocksleeve she’d gotten from Rajana earlier that day. It made her eighteen-inch flaccid cock look like a black python was napping between her muscled thighs.

Tasha was dressed more conservatively in a blue and yellow one-piece. She’d wrapped a large sarong around her waist to hide her impressive bulge, and she kept fidgeting with the arrangement of her junk.

“Don’t play with it,” said Valerie. “You’re gonna get yourself excited again.”

“I can’t get comfortable,” Tasha complained. “I don’t know why you made me buy this thing.”

“I didn’t make you buy that, I was pushing for you to get that cute two-piece with the frills,” Val retorted.

“I would never have fit in that in a million years!” said Tasha, trying to see if she could tuck her dong all the way between her legs and run it up the small of her back. It wasn’t working out and ended up looking like she had a fleshy pink tail. 

“At least this one has some coverage,” she grunted.

“Suit yourself,” said Valerie, laughing as Tasha tried unsuccessfully to roll her tremendous cock up like a jumbo cinnamon bun and stuff it all into the futa-cut swimsuit’s pathetically-inadequate pouch. 

***  
Tony Renzetti’s house was a large, two-story Mediterranean-style house in Hillsborough. Not quite big enough to be called a “mansion,” but it was spacious and sprawling with a large terrace out front decorated with many tropical plants that were somewhat put-out by the sixty-degree California winter. Lights danced in the windows and the silhouettes of rowdy teens flittered across drawn shades. Groups of partygoers wandered the sidewalk in ones and twos, coming and going from the party, or maybe just grabbing a breath of fresh air.

The driveway was full and cars and every spot along the road was taken for a long way in both directions, forcing Valerie and Tasha to walk from their parking spot almost four houses uphill from the party, and they were big houses. The girls could feel the bass beat of the music in their bare feet as they walked up the terrace tiles to the front door and rang the bell.

“Tasha! Valerie! You made it!” Tony smiled as he greeted the girls at the door. His smile faltered when he got a better look at the state the girls were in. “What happened to you guys’s hair?” he asked.

Both Valerie and Tasha’s hair had been frozen in place by the windy car ride so that it swept back from their heads. Jingling cumcicles dangled from Valerie’s wind-frozen ponytail and Tasha’s hair looked like a frosty white wave captured in mid crest. Both girls were shivering so hard their knees knocked together. The cold had even shrunk Valerie’s cock to a pathetic fourteen and a half inches!

“Who g-g-g-ives a s-s-s-shit!” said Valerie through chattering teeth. Her nipples were sticking out so far that they actually lifted her microkini entirely off the surface of her tits! “You gonna let us in or not?”

“Uh….” Tony had to snap out of his trance. He’d been staring at Tasha’s chest. Tasha’s nipples were, surprisingly, even longer and fatter than Valerie’s, sticking out from her modest, pear-sized boobs like she had stuffed a pair of chocolate lava cakes down the front of her swimsuit. He shook himself back to reality. “Y-yeah sure, come right in.”

He stood aside and allowed the chilly girls to push past him into the house. Their bare feet slapped on the tiles as they hurried into the foyer. The subsonic throb of powerful subwoofers permeated the warm air. Girlish laughter and loud conversation trickled out into the foyer from deeper inside.

“You two look like you could use a dip in the jacuzzi.” Tony smiled.

“You have a jacuzzi!?” Valerie whirled, wild eyed, and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. “Where?”

“Just out the back through the sliding glass…” Tony realized a second too late that he was only talking to a Valerie-shaped cloud of dust. The cumcicles that had been dangling from her ponytail hung in midair for a half second before crashing to the ground. 

“...door,” Tony finished.

Tasha shivered and shot him a toothy, embarrassed smile.

Readers! Now it’s your turn to choose your own sexy adventure! To follow Tasha’s evening and go upstairs with Tony, go to Part 5. To find out what Valerie does in the hot tub, go to Part 6. Or you could just read both parts because it’s not like they cancel each other out.

P.S. The deer Tasha jizzed on ended up jumping out in front of Luigi’s car and he swerved off the road to avoid it while yelling “Mama Mia!” The trombonist was driving by and he played the “womp womp” music but it was all doppler shifted because he was driving by really fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha's nuts are already full again and she sneaks off from the house party to blow off some steam. Unfortunately her hyper endowments make it hard to be discreet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me on Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Tasha avoided Tony’s eyes and shuffled her bare feet awkwardly on the cold tiles of the foyer. Tony cleared his throat and tried to catch her eye with a smile. She returned it, absentmindedly brushing at a lock of black hair that wasn’t there. All her hair was still swept back in a white crested wave thanks to the cum-bath she’d taken on the way there and the subsequent windswept ride through the chilly December night.

“Seriously though, what happened to your hair?” Tony asked, suppressing a laugh. He leaned in to get a closer look at her hairdo. “Is that…”

Tasha tensed, waiting for the inevitable, disgusted realization.

“...Hair gel?” he asked.

Tasha tried not to let her sigh of relief be too obvious.

“Uh… yes!” she answered, brightening up. 

A white drop splattered onto the tiles. The frozen jizz was beginning to thaw in the warm air of the foyer. Her hairdo started to droop. 

“There was an… accident… with some hair gel on the way here. Val and I both got coated!” Tasha invented quickly, flashing Tony her most innocent grin.

“I can see that.” Tony smiled. He cleared his throat as another rope of jizz splattered onto the tiles from her rapidly sagging hair. “You’re, ah, welcome to use the shower upstairs if you need to clean up.”

Tasha reached back to feel her hair. Her hand came away completely coated in the ropy glop.

“Maybe that would be a good idea, heh...” she gave a nervous laugh.

He led her past the living room where Tasha’s friends —Chubsy, Milbert and Phoebe— were all engaged in a spirited game of Kinect-Bowling. Milbert scored a strike and launched into a happy dance that quickly devolved into a wheezing fit and he had to fish his inhaler out of his fanny pack to clear his lungs.

“I can’t believe you have an X-Box,” said Tasha. “I never figured you for a gamer.”

“I’m not really. That’s my sister, Allie’s,” Tony explained as he mounted the steps. “Though I do have a Sega in my room.”

“You have Sega!?” Tasha exclaimed, following him up. “No way! We have to play it! What games do you have?”

“Uhh… not a lot,” said Tony, trying to remember. “I think just Levelmaster and Swordman. And Sonic, of course.”

“I’ll kick your butt in Levelmaster,” Tasha taunted.

Tony smirked over his shoulder. “I’d love to see you try.” 

Tasha blushed and climbed the rest of the flight in silence.

Tony’s upstairs hall bathroom was huge. Seriously! It was bigger than Tasha’s room at home. It was one of those fancy bathrooms with a glass cubicle for the shower stall and a separate, sunken jacuzzi tub big enough for two. The toilet had shag carpet on the lid and there was a warming lamp installed in the ceiling. Very very posh indeed.

“There’s towels in the linen closet,” said Tony from outside the door.

The linen closet was inside the bathroom! How fancy is that?

“Thanks!” answered Tasha. She took a few moments to admire the fixtures. There was a pair of marble sinks so that Tony and Allie could brush their teeth at the same time without having to share. It was obvious which sink belonged to whom by the assorted toiletries collected around them. Allie’s sink was on the right, a metropolis of conditioner bottles, lotions, perfumes, skin care products and makeup. Hairbrushes of several different configurations were strewn across the counter, along with a dozen or so elastic hairbands. Tony’s side of the counter was relatively sparse, with only a comb, toothbrush and toothpaste to mark his territory. Tasha examined her reflection in the mirror and grimaced at her spunk-soaked hair. She looked like a Troll-doll that had been caught in a mayonnaise explosion.

Of course I’d show up here looking like a total spaz. Tasha thought despondently. I bet he’s just being nice out of pity.

She sighed and began stripping off her one-piece bathing suit. Her nipples had begun to soften in the warm air, but they were still gigantic. They stuck out from her modest chest like a pair of twin volcanoes. She hated how disproportionately huge they were.

Of course, “disproportionately huge” seemed to be the theme with her body, she reflected as she watched her mammoth dong unfurl in the mirror. The massive, floppy fuckstick had been somewhat shrunk by the chilly car ride, but all that had done was reduce a sixteen-inch behemoth to a twelve-inch one. Even completely soft and suffering from shrinkage, her fat cock was still thicker around than a soda can. Her gigantic balls swung free behind her dangling log; a pair of hefty, orange sized orbs that hung midway between her thighs.

“Christ, my dick looks like an elephant wearing an afro,” Tasha muttered to herself as she fluffed her unkempt bush. Her knee-length member was uncircumcised, with several inches of extra foreskin that hung nearly to the tops of her calves, so the elephant-trunk comparison was pretty apt. “I really need to start cockscaping.” She sighed and finished stepping out of her swimsuit, the top of her knee bumped up against the dangling length of her member, sending it swinging.

The shower took a little experimentation to figure out. The glass cubicle was impressively huge, practically a small room all by itself. It was one of those really nice shower stalls with multiple showerheads so you got clean from every angle. They were each independently temperature controlled so it took a little time to figure out which knob did what. Finally she felt like she got it working and stepped back to let it warm up.

She reached out to rest her hand on a mesh laundry-basket and was surprised to feel something soft there.

A pair of… boxer-briefs!? Tasha realized with a shock as she lifted them up. She dropped the underwear in a hurry, but not before noticing the name “Tony” written on the inside of the waistband.

The shower had finally gotten warm. The room was starting to get steamy. She reached down and picked up the briefs from the floor. They were moist. Probably with his sweat, she thought.

Down south, her cock gave a twitch. She was handling Tony’s underpants!

Part of her was disgusted with herself, but another part of her, a disproportionately large part, wanted to drink in every detail. The shorts were black and gray. Fruit of the loom. The crotch was… well broken in; the pouch in the front sagged loosely from the rest of the material.

Tony must be packing an impressive package. Tasha thought. She glanced down at her own, stiffening member, the tip bobbing over a foot and a half from the base. By normal standards, anyway. She amended.

She lifted the briefs to her face and gave them a hearty sniff, sighing with delight at his musky, teenage scent.

She felt a sudden wave of self-revulsion sweep over her.

“What am I doing?” she said aloud, whipping Tony’s briefs off her face and holding them at arm’s length. “Tell me I’m not some bathroom pervert who huffs boys’ underwear!”

Tasha’s lengthening cock begged to differ, and suggested that was exactly what she was. Her gurgling, grapefruit-sized balls agreed. They were already swelling rapidly with excitement. And Sperm. Mostly sperm.

Outvoted, Tasha pressed the briefs to her nose once more and inhaled deeply. “Ohohohohhhh yeah!” A glob of precum drooled from the anteater-like snout of her dangling foreskin and fell onto the bathroom tile with a wet splat!

“Aw shit,” Tasha hissed, taking a quick step back from the puddle of milky goo. She grabbed a washcloth from the towel rack and knelt down to wipe up the gooey mess. Her cock impacted with the ground, jostling loose another pint of fragrant precum. Blorp!

Tasha cursed again and turned to wipe up the new mess. The washcloth was already so slimy with the juice of the first puddle that all she could do was smear the viscous mess around. Another glob of precum splattered out from the puckered opening of her foreskin and Tasha turned to wipe it up as well. Her balls squeaked on the tile as she dragged them behind her. Her fat sack was still swelling, each testicle now bloated to the size of a football. She could feel liters of hot sperm churning around inside them. The stimulation of the ground against her glans was making her cock grow stiffer with each passing moment, the fleshy member rapidly lengthening and thickening before her eyes.

She chased the trail of translucent goop leaking out of her cock for a full rotation before realizing how stupid she was being.

“Ughhh!” she groaned in frustration and stood, up, looking around for a more permanent solution to her problem. Her cock was dipping continually, now, swinging between her calves like a floppy summer sausage and coating her ankles in glistening precum.

This is all your fault! Tasha scowled at Tony’s discarded underpants. Then she had an idea. She reached down and brought her cock up to her face. She pried her foreskin apart with her fingertips and peeled it back to expose the softball-sized tip of her glans. The gaping mouth of her cumslit was over two inches long and several centimeters wide, a constant stream of thick precum flowed from the opening, running over her hands and making her fingers slick. Holding her foreskin back with one hand, she began to stuff Tony’s briefs down the gaping hole.

“Urghhhh...” Tasha moaned. It was almost painful at first, but there was pleasure behind the pain. The opening seemed to widen to accommodate the intrusion. She pushed the underwear in with one finger, then two, feeling the throat of her cock bulge from the wad of fabric growing inside. The flow of precum slowed, then stopped altogether.

Tasha’s sigh of relief was cut short, transformed into a grunt of discomfort by a sudden, sharp ache in her balls. She looked down and saw them bulge visibly. Behind the wad of underwear in her cock, the pressure was beginning to build, and she could see her shaft thicken visibly from the buildup of precum. She felt something move, and saw a tiny bulge of gray underwear fabric inching its way out of her distended cumslit.

“Oh no you don’t!”

She forcibly stuffed the underwear back down her pee hole, ignoring the sharp pain in her urethra and the protesting pressure in her balls. She rolled her foreskin back up to over her glans. She really did have a lot of it. With it just hanging loose, an average-sized cock could have docked with her and still not been long enough to touch the tip of her cockhead. She twisted it around until the opening was sealed tight, then looked around for something to hold it in place., Her eyes fell on Allie’s collection of discarded hairbands. She took a couple and snapped them over her foreskin, sealing the opening.

Satisfied there would be no further leaks, Tasha released her cock and let it dangle between her legs once more. She threw a large towel down over the puddle of precum she’d made and stepped into the steaming shower to clean the goop out of her hair.

On contact with the hot water, the cum in Tasha’s hair immediately congealed into stiff beads that clung to her hair with frustrating tenacity. It took several treatments of shampoo, rinse and repeat before she was satisfied that the last of the gummy granules had been washed clear. It wasn’t until she was squishing the last of the viscous residue into the shower drain with her toes that she looked down noticed what looked like a pink basketball bobbing on the end of her cock!

‘What the…” Tasha backed up and was startled by a loud squeegee sound from behind her, accompanied by a sudden cold sensation against the skin of her nutsack. She’d been so distracted by the effort of scrubbing her hair clean, the increasing weight in her nether regions had gone completely unnoticed! Her balls were now each the size of beachballs and it was becoming difficult to move without squishing them up against one of the glass walls of the shower cubicle. Every motion and tremor sent them sloshing and gurgling, and she was once more aware of the ache of pressure building inside.

She lifted her cock up to her face to examine the bloated growth at the tip. The bulbous, pink globe sloshed and squished as she prodded it. Her excess foreskin had become a water balloon full of precum! Tony’s underwear must have popped free and was now swimming around inside her foreskin along with an increasingly large amount of lubricating juice. Even as she watched, the pink balloon inflated slowly, straining against the double-twisted hairbands sealing the opening.

“Ughhh! I hate you!” she growled at her cock, shaking it roughly as if trying to choke the life out of a particularly pernicious python. The bulbous cum-balloon at the end flopped back and forth in mockery of her frustrations. She rolled her eyes and pulled off the hairbands, allowing a gallon or so of slimy precum to splatter heavily onto the floor of the shower, along with a thoroughly soaked pair of briefs. The sense of relief was immediate. Tasha felt a shudder through her whole body and her cock jumped up, smacking the wall of the shower and prompting another tremor of pleasure. 

The milky liquid was warm against her toes, even compared to the hot water coursing down her legs. The shower drain protested, gurgling loudly as it tried to drink down the thick liquid. A steady patter of precum continued to leak from Tasha’s distended foreskin, the tip of which now dangled a mere foot from the surface of the mingled water and girlcock-juice. The scent of musk was almost suffocating in the cramped, steamy enclosure.Somewhere behind her increasingly-heavy balls, she felt her pussy lips swell tremendously, heat rising from her loins and into her chest.

“Uhnnnn…” Tasha groaned, running her hands down the length of her meaty shaft. She could feel the flesh swelling, becoming turgid. Blue veins leapt into sharp relief on the surface, throbbing in time with the beat of her heart.

I can’t cum now; I just cleaned up! Tasha protested against her insistent, growing erection. Tucked behind her, her balls pressed against the wall of the shower, still expanding in spite of the recent relief in pressure.

There’s no way this tiny drain is gonna handle my load… Tasha thought. I’m going to have to try the tub…

She pulled the door handle to let herself out of the cubicle.

“Thump!” Went the door.

“Uh oh…” said Tasha. Between her outsized cock and her beachball-sized balls, there was no room to open the door!

“Shit, dammit! Who’s the friggin’ genius who decided the shower door should open inwards!?” she growled, tugging fruitlessly at the handle several more times. Thump! Thump! Thump!

She was trapped. Her cock, now thicker than both her thighs put together and long enough to lift her a foot and a half off the ground, was hopelessly wedged in the corner at just the perfect angle to keep the door from opening more than a few inches, the melon-sized head in particular forming a perfect doorstop and pushing her back into the opposite corner. Her titanic testicles were approaching the size of yoga balls and still inflating. They stuck out on either side of her legs, pressing into the other two corners of the shower, effectively locking her in place.

The shower cubicle was almost completely enclosed, only a narrow gap between the top of the door and the ceiling allowed the passage of air into the stall. The rest of it appeared watertight.

Shit. She thought. I’m gonna die in here, crushed by my own stupid, giant cock and balls.

Water was beginning to pool in the folds of her scrotum and in the areas where her nutsack pressed against the bare skin of her waist like a fleshy, pink life preserver. She was struck with a sudden idea.

Maybe if I can turn on the cold water, it would kill my erection and shrink my cock down so that I can escape!

She reached down behind the fleshy bulge of her right nut and felt around for the shower controls. She knew they were around there somewhere, she could feel them pressing into the skin of her sack.

Almost…

Her fingertip brushed the top of one of the knobs. Just a bit further…  
Finally she got hold of a lever that she thought matched her vague memories of the temperature control. She gave it a twist.

Whupawhupawhupawhupawhupawhupa!

Wrong lever! She’d just activated the showerheads’ massage function. She was suddenly assaulted from all angles by tiny bullets of water, pulsed to provide a luxurious and relaxing bathing experience. The hail of tiny impacts reverberated through her balls and they echoed with a deep groan like a whale waking up with morning wood.

Uh oh! she thought.

The barrage of stimulating water-pulses excited her balls and reinvigorated their expansion. Before she could reach the lever to turn it off, her testicles surged with sudden, explosive growth, crushing her hand immobile against the shower tiles and blocking any further hope of reaching the controls.

“Aargh!” Tasha yelped, yanking her hand out from behind her rapidly-rising ballflesh. Things had gone from bad to worse!

She opened her mouth to yell for help, but the cry died on her lips. Did she really want someone to hear her? The only person in the house who knew her secret was Valerie, and she was probably balls-deep in one of her classmates by now. All the coolest seniors in school were at this party! If anyone else saw her… if Tony saw her…

The pressure on her waist increased and the pink ring of ballooning flesh climbed further up her sides. She felt an ache of pain as her ginormous goo generators expanded to fill every inch of space available to them. She decided to risk it.

“H-help!” She called. The sound barely carried in the racket of the shower stall. “HELP!” she yelled louder.

A few steps down the hall, Tony stared off into space and bobbed his head in time with the beat as he listened to AC/DC blasting through his full-size Beats By Dre noise-cancelling headphones. Tasha’s muffled cries for help were completely tuned out by the roaring of guitars and drums.

Back in the bathroom, Tasha had started yelling continuously. Her cries echoed briefly in the steamy air before dying amidst the cacophony of water slapping against flesh. Nobody came, and her balls were tighter than ever!

She had to relieve the pressure. Maybe if she held herself back and came slowly enough, the shower drain might be able to handle her load long enough for her to wriggle free...

It was a desperate plan, but it was the best she could come up with in the rapidly-shrinking shower stall. By now, Tasha’s balls were practically overflowing with gallons and gallons of hot, thick baby batter that had nowhere to go. She could feel the heat of the churning seed against her buttocks, thighs, calves and even (gulp!) the tops of her ankles. Her treacherous testicles ignorantly pumped out jizz at an increasingly furious pace as they rushed to expand their production capacity.

Tasha visualized Tony naked and began to rub the top of her shaft, massaging it sensually, pretending it was not her hands, but Tony’s that caressed her colossal cock.

Excited, the shaft began to harden further, and Tasha experienced a brief moment of panic as she felt herself slide up the wall of the shower, lifted by the increasing length of her mammoth member. The shaft was thicker than her waist now, the central vein that ran across the top bulged fatter than her thumb, pulsing with life and excitement.

She surrendered to the sensations of growth and pleasure welling up inside her. Keeping one hand on her cock, she reached the other back behind her taut buttcheeks to finger her drooling, puffy snatch. Thick honey coated her fingers as she explored her eager opening.

“Ohhhhhhh!” she moaned, closing her eyes and imagining it was Tony’s fingers, Tony’s touch that was sending the tingling waves of electricity through her body.

Her raw pleasure of her first orgasm exploded upward from her pussy, forcing a sharp exhalation from her as it ricocheted around her skull before flying back down her chest and into her cock. She felt the monstrous pillar of flesh buck and swell as the first gout of cum exploded through it. She clenched her kegel muscles in a desperate attempt to staunch the flow, but she may as well have tried to stop a bursting dam with a champagne cork.

Splurrrssshhhhhh!

Hot jets of creamy, ropy jizz exploded around the edges of her melon-sized cockhead, the streams shaped by the corners of the shower. Steaming baby batter splattered against her legs, coated her thighs and squished between her toes. Within seconds, she was ankle deep in cum, and her feet were eight inches off the ground! 

But it wasn’t nearly over. Ropes of jizz continued to plaster the walls of the shower, her legs, her buttocks, and the undersides of her balls. Her own goopy seed rolled down her skin into slick rivulets that fed the rising pool lapping at her skinny calves.

While this first burst had relieved some of the pressure in her balls and she could feel herself sliding incrementally down the wall, it wasn’t anywhere near enough!

Down below, she heard the shower drain gurgle once before clogging completely.

Shit. Tasha thought. She’d just have to hope she could cum enough to get free before she was completely submerged.

She continued to stroke herself, simultaneously fingering her g-spot through her slick, swollen labia. “Unnnnnh…” she groaned, gritting her teeth as the next wave of orgasm washed over and through her. She felt her titanic testes contract slightly as they forced another torrent of cum through the hefty shaft of her cock. Her cumslit dilated as another load of heavy, thick, hot spunk blasted out of her spasming sperm cannon.

The surface of the jizz roiled as a bathtub worth of girlspunk gushed into the cubicle. Heat and slickness climbed rapidly up her body, engulfing her legs and rising up to her groin. She felt the hot ooze pour into her buttcrack, squishing between her cheeks and further slicking her labia.

Through her orgasmic haze, Tasha was dimly grateful for the heavy-duty birth control she was on. She was reasonably sure that she couldn’t impregnate herself, regardless, but it helped her peace of mind. She’d seen what her sperm could do to an unguarded womb… or twenty.

Tasha shuddered as her cum cannon fired another bathtub-filling burst of steamy spunk and the fluid rose again, now just level with the round bottoms of her perky tits. She felt her balls shrink a little, but not enough; she was still hopelessly stuck!

I’ve got to get it all out. She thought. One big orgasm might just be enough...

After a certain… incident… backstage at one of her mom’s porno shoots, Tasha had sworn off edging. The result of her pent up cumsplosion turned out rather spectacular. It was just her bad luck they happened to be filming 1001 Arabian Gangbangs in the studio next door. The tidal wave of Tasha’s ultra-potent seed ended up putting half the porn actresses in Los Angeles out of commission, though it did make for a pretty spectacular climax to the film. Those actresses had also been on birth control, but apparently Tasha’s ravenous sperm were enough to overwhelm some of the more naturally fertile women. Over a dozen ended up unbelievably pregnant and subsequently retired from the business.

Now Tasha was going to have to break that vow. She lifted up her feet and placed them behind the mushroom flare of her glans. Her rigid cock supported her weight easily.

With her legs out of the way, Tasha’s balls were free to swing down and hang beneath her. They splashed down into the bathtub-load of girlchowder, displacing huge amounts of thick, creamy spunk that surged up to her shoulders. She groaned as at least some of the pressure was relieved. She began to stroke her cock, working the base with her hands and the shaft with her feet and legs.

“Oooh…” she groaned, working her massive meat mast with her toes as she massaged the sensitive flesh. The pulsing rhythm of the vibrating showerheads sent ripples of electric pleasure through her balls and shaft, the slickness of her cum provided a natural lubricant. She felt the cum churning below her as the weight on her groin increased. The heat rising from the surface of the bubbling cum was perceptible even in the steamy air of the shower stall. Her sack dangled like a beanbag chair, swelling larger and larger with cum as Tasha worked to bring herself to the brink of climax.

She moaned again, relishing the sensation of all her limbs working in sinuous coordination to tease and cajole herself to greater and greater peaks of barely-restrained orgasm. Once or twice she almost lost control, her cock spasming with excitement and anticipation, belching up liters of thick, milky precum that added to the rising tide of thick jizz.

Five minutes in, she felt the bottoms of her balls touch down on the shower floor. The weight pulling on her groin eased off as her yoga ball-sized cum factories spread out to cover the floor of the shower stall. 

Ten minutes in, the tops of her balls had reached her butt, quickly firming up with enough internal pressure to further support her weight. She felt herself being lifted by the warm, squishy cushions. The heat and intensity of the orgasm she was building up was nearly unbearable.

Fifteen minutes… About two inches of water floated on the surface of the rising jizz, continually being filled by the pulsating showerheads and pushed up from beneath as her balls continued to swell and displace more cum. Thankfully, it seemed the shower stall was not entirely watertight (though it was more or less jizz-tight), and the water itself was constantly draining around the hinges of the door. Meanwhile, the barely-restrained fire building at the base of her mammoth meat monster was licking at her insides, inflaming her senses. She couldn’t hold out much longer.

The surface of the water touched her bottom lip and continued to rise as her balls swelled further beneath her. Past her top lip now… just touching the bottom of her nose. She tilted her head to keep her nostrils above the boiling surface.

No time left… She hoped the load she’d built up would be enough. Just as her head disappeared completely beneath the surface of the rising jizz, she began to stroke herself vigorously, unclenching her kegel muscles and allowing herself blissful release!

The orgasm exploded out of her like Krakatoa. She tried to scream, but only succeeded in flooding her mouth with cum. An intense blast of unbelievable electric pleasure tore through her body like a lightning bolt. Tasha’s urethra —normally broad enough to pass a soda can— was stretched to its limits by the roaring torrent of cum that forced its way out in a single, long rope as thick as a bowling ball. Her whole body was squeezed as if she were suddenly enclosed in a full-body vice while her raging jizz tsunami filled the glass cubicle to capacity and beyond. Cum pressed in on her eyes and ears. It gushed down her throat and flooded into her ass. She felt her belly stretch with gallons of her own, impossibly hot, impossibly thick sperm soup.

The four-inch gap above the door of the shower stall discharged a rectangular torrent of cum that blasted practically horizontal until splattering loudly and wetly against the opposite wall, but the tiny gap was not nearly enough to relieve the pressure building up inside the shower. Within a few seconds of Tasha’s first shot, the shower stall door exploded off its hinges and splattered into the mire. The pressure on Tasha released immediately and she was poured out onto the floor, coughing up gobbets of spunk that she’d swallowed the wrong way.

Her cock was far from finished. It bucked again, blasting another hefty rope of cum across the room. It splattered across the mirror, taking out half of Allie’s shampoo-bottle city and overflowing the sink. Tasha struggled to sit up, but couldn’t get traction in the ankle-deep lake of jizz now sloshing around the bathroom. Her gurgling stomach swung beneath her as bulging and heavy as if she’d swallowed a couple of watermelons, throwing her off balance.

Her cock bucked again, orgasm ripped through Tasha’s body, sending her into convulsions and throwing her once more face down into the steaming muck.

Knock knock!

The door opened a crack.

“Tasha, are you okay?” asked Tony, standing just outside the door. “You’ve been in there an awful long time, and then I heard a lot of shouting…”

“Arrrgh!” Tasha shouted. A fat rope of cum the mass of a small lamb smashed into the door, slamming it shut.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Tony said, backing off from the door to give Tasha her privacy.

Tasha moaned and writhed as blast after blast of spunk erupted from her colossal cum cannon. It painted the ceiling, the walls, the mirrors, the towels. Thick globules ran down the walls and merged with rising tide of baby batter. The thick, creamy substance was now nearly a foot deep and Tasha was finding it difficult to keep her head above the surface. Every new blast knocked her back down and sent her skidding across the floor in the opposite direction. She was dazed by the thunderstorm of endorphins exploding inside her cranium and thrown off balance by her rotund belly. She splashed and flailed, kicking her limbs and screaming in mingled terror and ecstasy.

After what felt like hours, but was actually barely a few minutes, the torrent of cum gushing from Tasha’s cock gradually diminished to a trickle. It spasmed weakly one last time, blurping out a weak drizzle barely large enough to fill a beer stein before finally starting to relax.

Tasha lifted herself out of the muck on shaky legs and looked around. The bathroom was completely unrecognizable. The sexual funk was so strong it clogged her nostrils and made her dizzy. Every surface was coated in at least six inches of sperm, most surfaces much, much more. The room was flooded knee deep with Tasha’s hearty girlchowder. Her sloshing belly stuck out nearly two feet in front of her, bulging hugely to either side and resting on the top of her still half-hard erection, the tip of which dipped down into the steaming sea of spunk. Her balls had diminished to the size of beachballs. They rested heavily on her cum-slick thighs, gurgling softly in satisfaction.

She lifted a hand to her face. Heavy, gooey ropes of cum webbed her fingers and dripped off her forearm. Every tiny movement of her body was accompanied by the sympathetic swinging of dozens of dangling ropes of creamy white jizz. She reached up into her hair and her hand squelched into a warm mass of slime. Her hair was so thoroughly saturated with spunk that she couldn’t even begin to squeegee it out!

She began to wade aimlessly through the muck, fighting both the sucking viscosity of her emissions and the weight of her mammoth testicles, which swung side to side, threatening to overbalance her with each step. Something caught on her leg and she reached down to scoop it out of the sludge.

It was her bathing suit. She could see some of the blue fabric beneath the cloying layer of hot jizz. The garment squished between her fingertips, hopelessly soaked.

“Mother fucker!” she cursed, throwing the ruined swimsuit back into the muck. The initial relief of escaping that death trap of a shower was replaced by a gut-deep dread in the pit of her cum-stuffed stomach.

She’d flooded Tony’s bathroom with a thousand gallons of cum! She was coated head to toe in disgusting, smelly, girljizz! Her only item of clothing was itself so soaked with spunk that she wouldn’t look any different wearing it, and even if she put it on, there was no way she would be able to get it over her stupid, ginormous balls! Not to mention her belly looked like she was ten months pregnant with obese triplets. Passing that much cum was gonna be a real party later… not!

Tasha groaned. Everyone at school was going to find out what a sex freak she was! Her friends were going to find out! Tony was going to find out! She collapsed against a jizz coated wall and allowed herself to sink slowly down into the muck. It engulfed her up to her tits, sloshing up over her protuberant belly. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she allowed the aftershocks of her eruptive orgasm to echo through her sore and stretched muscles.

Now that the bathroom was finally quiet, the sounds of the house began to reassert themselves. Nobody besides Tony seemed to have heard Tasha’s little explosion. There were no footsteps in the hall outside, nobody was coming to investigate. The noise of music and laughter filtered up the stairs through the door. Something tickled her on the edge of her hearing. Something audible even over the rhythmic thumping of the music downstairs. It sounded like… one of her classmates. She’d heard the voice before. One of the girls on the cheerleading team. Mariye? Kwendolyne? Whoever it was, she was… moaning? Tasha sat bolt upright.

“Valerie!” Tasha exclaimed. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Valerie must be fucking Mariye (or whoever it was). If she knew Valerie, she was probably doing it right out in the open, too. That meant everyone would be watching!

She might just have a chance! If Tasha could just sneak out while everyone was distracted, they might blame Val for the cumsplosion in the upstairs bathroom, too.

Tasha grunted and hoisted herself to her feet, leaning on the edge of the sink to balance herself as the ten-or-so gallons of cum in her belly sloshed forward. She waded over to the door and tugged. It was stuck, held shut by the weight of all the jizz. She braced one foot against the wall and heaved again, this time the door budged, and with a little more effort she was able to get it open. Cum rushed into the gap with a loud sucking, slurping sound. She could feel the pull of the current on the backs of her calves as a torrent of jizz poured out into the hall. She wouldn’t have much time.

Tasha stuck her head out of the gap, looking up and down the hall. It was empty. As quietly as she could, she pulled the door open the rest of the way and slipped out. It slammed shut behind her as the mass of cum reasserted itself. Still, quite a bit had escaped, spreading up and down the hall carpet and flowing between the banisters of the guardrail to pour onto the floor below in a slow motion, gooey waterfall.

Crouching low, Tasha sprinted down the hall and bounded down the stairs, her bare, cum-soaked feet slapped loudly on the marble and splattered jizz on the walls. The front hall was empty, she might just be able to make it to—

BUMP! Tasha collided with someone entering the front hall via the living room. The force of the impact knocked her on her ass. She landed on the Persian carpet with a wet splat and a small explosion of jizz globules.

She pulled her gooey hair out of her face and peered out from beneath the white curtains.

“Valerie!” Tasha exclaimed.

Val was also on her ass. Completely naked, covered head to toe in cum. Balls the size of beachballs rested on the floor, forcing her muscular thighs apart. Her veiny, six-foot anaconda was sprawled across the carpet, thicker than her legs and still leaking jizz from a very recent ejaculation.

“Tasha?” said Val, looking dazed.

“What happened to you?” they asked, simultaneously.

“No time, we have to get out of here!” they both answered. Again, simultaneously.

“Tasha?”

Tony had just walked into the room. Tasha’s cheeks blushed so red it was even visible under the mask of jizz still clinging to her face.

“Tony, I—” Tasha began.

“Tasha?” Phoebe, Milbert and Chubsy filed in behind Tony.

“Guys!” Tasha somehow managed to blush even deeper.

“Val?” said Tony.

“Tony,” said Val.

“Val?” said Milbert, his eyes goggling at the sight of the voluptuous, nude bodybuilder sitting on the floor. He broke into a goofy grin.

“Milbert!” Phoebe elbowed Milbert in the gut.

“Ow! Phoebe!” Milbert grunted.

“Phoebe…” Chubsy scolded.

“Chubsy!” objected Phoebe.

“Tasha!” Val was frantically trying to get Tasha’s attention.

“Val?” asked Tasha.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

All eyes turned to the front door.

“Open up! This is the police!” shouted an authoritative voice through a bullhorn from outside. Red and blue lights flashed in the front windows.

“Mama mia!” exclaimed Tony.

End of Part 5. To find out what happened to Val, read Part 6. If you want to find out what happens next, go on to part 7.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie gets some action in the hot tub. Her hyper dick turns out to be more than the other guests can handle, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me on Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Valerie dashed out of the foyer as soon as the words “hot tub” had passed through Tony’s lips. She was out the sliding glass door and onto the rear patio before he’d even realized she was gone.

It was cool out on the patio, but the night had actually warmed up since the drive. Like the rest of the house, the rear terrace was built in imitation-mediterranean style, with a lot of stucco arches and red tile everywhere. The terrace was brightly lit by a myriad of sconces and lanterns that were well-spaced to provide coverage of nearly the entire area. Much of the rear terrace was taken up by a large, heated pool where about half dozen high school seniors had gathered to lounge around, sit on the edge and occasionally even jump in and swim a few strokes. A few more older teens were scattered around here and there, lounging on deck chairs, retrieving age-appropriate beverages from the cooler or conversing jovially around the stereo. All in all a fairly low-key party for someone with Tony’s reputation.

“Can you believe Tony carded me before he let me into the party?” Tasha overheard one guy saying as she walked past.

“Yeah, he carded me, too. I guess he’s really serious about not letting anyone into this party unless they’re definitely over eighteen,” replied the guy’s friend.

“There is definitely, absolutely no chance that anyone at this party is under eighteen years old,” agreed the first guy.

“Word.” The second guy tapped the corner of the first guy’s juicebox with his.

The hot tub was located on a raised terrace in the back corner of the terrace that adjoined the pool. It was fairly large, big enough to seat ten people or more. Steam rose from the surface of the bubbling water and several girls were there enjoying a boisterous discussion that often broke into fits of giggling and outright laughter.

“That’s not what you said!”

“It is!”

“That’s not what you said!”

A dyed-blonde girl in a red bikini shook her head and asserted “No!” Holding up a protesting finger.

“You did!” retorted an athletic-looking black girl, holding out her hands to frame her statement. “You said you’d sucked more dicks than me!”

“No!” the blonde protested again. “I said I’ve sucked more dick than you!”

The black girl rolled her head back and grinned, trying to hold back sardomic laughter.

“Oh my gaaaawd what is the difference?” she chortled. A couple of other girls in the tub murmured agreement. They didn't see the difference, either.

“I’ve sucked bigger dicks than you have,” explained the blonde, holding her palms apart to indicate the size of the dicks sucked. “Bigger dicks equals more inches of dick. Yeah, I may have sucked fewer dicks than you have, but if you’ve sucked twelve four-inch dicks and I’ve sucked seven eight-inch dicks, I’ve sucked more inches of dick total—” And here the blonde stuck out her tongue in a “duh” face and twirled her fingers in the air for emphasis. “—than you!”

The black girl rolled her eyes and threw her hand in the air.

“Bitch! What makes you think I’ve only sucked four-inch dicks? I’ve sucked eight-inch dicks!”

“How many? One?” the blonde retorted, skeptically.

“Uhhhh,” the black girl grunted mockingly and began to count on her fingers. “Let’s see: Mark Gillingham, Amos Toby, Dante Breshawn, Jessica Greely, Fitch McWhortier—”

“Fitch McWhortier does not have an eight-inch dick!” objected the blonde.

“Yeah he do!”

“No he don’t!” The blonde laughed. Several of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Fitch McWhortier may not have had an eight-inch dick but however big it was he sure got it sucked a lot.

“Jessica Greely’s dick is only like seven inches, too,” interjected another girl. “It just looks bigger because she’s so short.”

The black girl had opened her mouth to launch a rejoinder but the words died on her tongue when she noticed Valerie walking up. The conversations between the other girls in the tub evaporated like so much steam as they, in turn, caught sight of Valerie. Specifically, her fourteen-inch anaconda bouncing back and forth in its custom-fitted cocksleeve as it was batted between her muscular thighs in time with each step.

The two girls looked at each other and knew the way to settle their argument had just walked up to them on a silver platter.

“Hey, ladies.” Val grinned. “Mind if I join you?”

The girls looked at each other, briefly consulting on the psychic frequency reserved for when a clique of mean girls is deciding how to fuck with someone.

Acting on their unspoken plan, the blonde girl spoke up. “Um, not with that thing.” She pursed her lips and pointed at the general volume encompassing Val’s cock and balls.

Val looked down, uncertain what the girl was talking about. Were they talking about her dick?

“This is a bottomless hot tub,” said another girl when it became obvious that Val wasn’t going to get there on her own. “You can’t come in if you’re wearing a bottom.”

“But you’re all wearing—” Val started to say. She was interrupted by a series of splashes and in the blink of an eye all seven girls were tossing their swimsuit bottoms over their shoulder.

The blonde girl raised her eyebrows at Val in a way that said “your move.”

So this is how it’s gonna be, huh? Val nodded. She grabbed her custom, cum-resistant, expandable genital control garment with mesh ball-sling and began to slowly peel it down her thighs. The eyes of the girls in the hot tub followed Val’s hands as they traveled down, down, down her legs, revealing inch after girthy inch of her mammoth schlong. By the time Val’s underwear hit the tiles, the girls’ jaws were practically in the water.

Val smirked in satisfaction at the girls’ stunned expressions. She kicked her cocksleeve to one side before nonchalantly mounting the hot tub and heaving herself over the edge as if she were launching herself into an olympic pommel horse routine.

The splash of Val entering the bubbling water snapped the girls out of their shock. They closed their mouths and tried to resume their looks of snarky indifference. The ones seated closest to her scooched away until all seven of them were huddled on the opposite side of the tub. Several of them squirmed, rubbing their thighs together in sudden, irrepressible awareness of a heat rising in their loins totally unconnected to the roiling waters in the jacuzzi.

Val sighed with gratification as the bubbling water massaged the muscles of her back. She could feel her cold-shrunken cock and balls relaxing in the heat, expanding to their usual flaccid sizes. The end of her cock bobbed to the surface of the water where it was tossed around in the bubbling jets. The tennis-ball-sized glans danced and twisted in the effervescence and for almost a minute the girls watched it in hypnotized silence while Val checked them out.

Six of the girls were teenagers from the senior class at Tasha’s school. Val sized them up and wasn’t particularly impressed. She’d never been into high school girls even when she was a high schooler. She was always much more interested in scoring with her teachers, which she did, often and repeatedly to the point where most of her classes were taught by a revolving door of substitute teachers who she also fucked.

The seventh person in the hot tub, however, was a woman in her mid-to-late forties. She had very, very big, very, very round, very, very fake boobs that were barely restrained by a leopard-print bikini top. The woman sipped a vodka martini from a martini glass with a wide, shallow rim roughly the same circumference as a novelty flying disk. She was wearing a lot of purple eyeshadow and her hair was done up in a large, dyed-blonde bouffant that looked like it was more hairspray than hair. Her dark eyes glinted at Val and she winked mischievously. 

Things were looking up! Val had an inexplicable attraction to raunchy, older women and they certainly couldn’t get enough of her.

“Hi! I’m Roxanne! But you can call me Roxie!” the fortysomething introduced herself, leaning across the hot tub and extending a large hand embellished by many gaudy rings and long, press-on nails. The several gold bracelets on her wrist jangled merrily as Valerie accepted the handshake. 

“Valerie Song,” said Valerie. “Pleased to meet you!”

“Likewise!” Roxie’s smile crinkled the crow’s feet around her eyes and Val felt her cock lengthen incrementally. Roxie reminded Val a lot of her friend: adult film star and model Lacey Wildd.

Valerie was impressed that through the whole maneuver, Roxie managed to keep her martini glass perfectly level, never spilling a drop, in spite of it obviously being her third or even fourth cocktail of the evening. She settled herself back into her spot between two teenaged girls and pursed her collagen-enhanced lips to take a dainty gulp of her drink, almost finishing it in a single swig.

“So do you all go to school with Tony?” asked Val.

Roxie answered before any of the other girls had a chance.

“These girls do. I wish I did! That boy’s got a hot body, and from what I hear, he does pretty well in the pants department, too, ain’t that right?” She winked at the girl next to her, who smiled and winked back. “I’m actually Tony’s next door neighbor. I saw he was having a party and hopped over the wall —I’m kidding!—”

Roxie broke into a husky laugh that betrayed the accumulated decades of smoking. She grabbed the knee of the girl next to her with her free hand and shook it back and forth like a car gearshift.

Val forced herself to laugh as well. She hadn’t even had time to register what was being said.

“You’ll get to know me, I’m a joker,” Roxie continued. “No, I’m actually Kymberly’s mom. She told me she was going to a party at Tony Renzetti’s house and I said ‘that Italian stallion from your chemistry class? Not without me you’re not!’ Isn’t that right, Kaybee?”

“Damn right!” a broad-shouldered, brown-haired girl with a lantern jaw that would have made Drew Barrymore jealous reached across the group and fist bumped her mom before going back to sipping on a glass of fruit punch.

“Alright, I’m gonna go freshen up my drink,” announced Roxie. “You girls play nice now!”

Roxie stood up and Valerie had to choke back an exclamation of surprise as Roxie’s steel-hard, erect prick rose into view. The rigid, six-inch shaft stuck out proudly above a pair of balls as large and perfectly spherical (and obviously fake) as her bolt-on tits. Fully hard, her erection didn’t even clear the front of her overstuffed nutsack. She lifted a shapely leg up over the lip of the hot tub and hoisted herself out. Valerie stared at the colorful butterfly tattooed on Roxie’s oversized, silicone-stuffed ass for several seconds as the busty MILF made her way across the terrace toward the house. Her ridiculous, fake balls bobbed comically ahead of her. She seemed completely unconcerned by the fact that she drew every eye on the patio.

“My name’s Mariye.”

“Huh?” Val shook herself back to reality and returned her attention to the girls still in the hot tub.

“I’m Mariye,” repeated the cheerleader girl.

“Hi.” Val smiled.

“And this is Jessica, Vivica, Veronica H, Veronica R, and of course Kymberly,” Mariye introduced the girls from right to left. They each waved or nodded in turn.

“Together we’re half of the Woodsbury Academy Cheerleading Team,” continued Mariye.

“Woodsbury! Woodsbury! Rah! Rah! Rah! Goooo Bushidos!” the girls simultaneously launched into a cheer routine complete with choreography. It ended with them all giving each other high fives.

“Vivica here is the captain,” Mariye added.

Vivica, the blonde who’d been trying to claim she’d sucked more dick than Veronica R, nodded and preened. She looked every bit the part of cheer captain. As befit her rank, her boobs were the biggest in the tub (now that Roxie was gone, anyway) weighing in at a sizable but still mischievously-perky D cup. She was slim, toned, and athletic. Tons of training had tautened her tummy and trimmed her legs to a deceptive slimness.

Most of the other girls were built along similar lines. The closest contender for boob-size was Veronica R, a bright-eyed black girl with a charming smile and long braids down past her shoulders.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re all cheerleaders,” said Val, sarcastically.

“All of us except Kymberly,” Mariye amended after the girls had settled down. “But she’s cool. We let her roll with us.”

Kymberly saluted with her glass and flicked her head back in a “wassup” motion.

“And Kymberly’s mom of course,” Mariye shrugged. “But she’s like the team mom so we all love her.”

“So where’s the other half of the team?” asked Val.

“Probably off getting railed,” laughed Vivica. “You don’t get to be on the Woodsbury Academy cheerleading team unless you’re a huge slut.”

Mariye nodded. “Really huge.” 

“We were actually having an argument before you got here,” said Veronica R, the black girl.

“Oh?” said Val.

“About which of us had sucked the most dick,” said Vivica.

“Most dicks,” Veronica H corrected.

“Whatever.” Vivica rolled her eyes. “And it came down to me and Ronron here,” said Vivica, gesturing to Veronica R. “By our count we’ve both sucked the dicks of thirty-seven different people.”

“And we were trying to work out a way to break the tie,” said Ronron.

“Rock paper scissors?” suggested Val, not sure whether she liked the direction this conversation was headed. It had been a long day and she’d already fucked like a hundred people. She really just wanted to relax and already felt pretty creepy going bottomless in a hot tub full of strange teenagers even if they were all eighteen.

Vivica smirked. “We were thinking something more like… cock paper scissors.” The lanky cheerleader reached out with a long, toned leg and grasped the end of Val’s cock between her toes.

Val grunted uncomfortably.

“Could we uh… leave out the paper and scissors?” asked Val, chuckling nervously. “Especially the scissors?”

“Uh… yeah,” agreed Veronica H. “What’s up with the scissors?”

“Uh huh.”

There was a general murmur of agreement.

“We’re not cutting her dick off are we?” Mariye asked, her voice trembled in near panic.

“That’s just creepy!”

Vivica blushed as the volume of objections continued to increase.“Okay! Okay! Forget I said scissors! I was just trying to— Never mind!” She waved them all quiet then turned back to Val. “So, what do you say? Just a friendly blowjob contest. Big girl like you; people must be lining up around the block to suck this beast.”

She tugged on Val’s cock again with her toes and Val felt a stirring in her shaft.

Oh, what the hell. Thought Val. “Sure.”

Veronica R won the rock, paper, scissors match for who got to go first (nobody had a coin to toss). She maneuvered nimbly across the tub to Val’s cock and took it in her hand. Her eyes went wide when she realized she couldn’t get her hand all the way around.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed. She looked up at Val. “This thing is huge!”

“So I hear,” Val smiled.

“Is this soft?” asked Ronron in disbelief. “No way this is soft.”

“It’s pretty much soft,” Val chuckled.

Ronron tried to stretch Val’s cock to the full extent of its elasticity. The more she pulled, the wider her eyes got.

“Guys? Remember Allen P?” Ronron asked over her shoulder.

They all remembered Allen P.

“Allen P.” Ronron pulled Val’s cock to one side so the other girls could see and positioned her hands along the shaft to indicate how large his cock had been compared to Val’s. If Veronica’s measurements were to be believed, “Allen P’s” dick had been roughly a foot long, just over half the length of what was visible above the churning water.

The other girls all crowded around.

“No way!”

“Is this real?”

“That’s way bigger than Tony’s!”

“It is! I can feel her heartbeat!”

“It’s so warm!”

A dozen pairs of hands poked, prodded and tugged at Val’s humongous hosepipe. Val giggled and squirmed as the multitude of digits explored every inch of her colossal shaft.

Honk!

Val yelped as somebody squeezed her right testicle.

“Holy shit! Her balls are huge, too!”

Several more hands reached down to cup and grope her fabulous, fat nuts.

“They’re like grapefruits!”

“This one feels like it’s getting bigger…”

Val’s balls were swelling quickly. The relaxing warmth of the water and the stimulation from the bubblings jets and so many curious hands was working them up something fierce. An excited tremor reverberated through her hyper-productive orbs like the revving of a car engine.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Roxie. “I leave for two seconds and you’re all over this poor girl like a pack of piranhas!”

The startled teenagers scattered to the edges of the hot tub and tried to look innocent, leaving Val alone and exposed on the opposite side. Her soda-bottle-thick cock jutting a good twenty inches above the bubbles, its fist-sized glans bobbing around Val’s eye level.

This time Roxie really did spill her drink. She almost lost her grip on the glass itself, but the sound of precious alcohol splashing on the ground brought her back long enough to stabilize it. Then she went back to staring.

“Jesus H. Christ!” Roxie gasped. “Look at that thing! Is that your dick or are you sitting on a baby elephant? I dunno whether to give it a blowjob or a peanut! Hang on, I gotta get a closer look at this thing.”

Roxie’s cock had softened on the chilly journey to the house, but it was rock hard by the time she made it back to the steamy waters of the jacuzzi. Val got an up close and personal look at every blue vein on the stretched-taut skin of Roxie’s silicone-enhanced balls. The huge globes slapped her across the face accidentally-on-purpose as Roxie maneuvered herself back into the tub.

“Whoops!” Roxie fake-apologized. “These things have a mind of their own sometimes!”

She managed to drag each 4000cc orb across Val’s face several more times before squishing herself between Veronica R and Mariye. The whole time, she couldn’t take her eyes off Val’s towering flesh pillar. She drank in every detail even while she drank down every drop of her martini in a continuous gulp. She swallowed the last of her drink and smacked her puffy lips.

“So how big is that thing, anyway?” asked Roxie, leaning forward until her face was inches from Val’s glans. “Jesus. Your cockhead is bigger than my whole dick. Look at this thing!”

Val laughed. “Do you mean how big is it now or how big does it get?” She smirked and licked her lips. She enjoyed flirting with the busty MILF. Sure, the naivete and hormonal eagerness of youth could be fun sometimes, but it was always the same. For real excitement, there was nothing like the elaborate dance of two experienced bodies which knew exactly what they wanted.

“It gets bigger!?” Roxie’s eyes bulged. The other girls squirmed lasciviously in their seats. Ronron bit the tip of her finger and smiled at Val.

Val ignored Ronron and the others and shook her E-cup tits at Roxie.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.” Val bit her lip enticingly and waggled her eyebrows at Roxie, who responded with a husky laugh and reached out to caress Val’s throbbing shaft. She began to pump the monster organ with long, confident strokes that set Val’s toes curling.

“Hey!” Ronron objected. Several other girls chimed in as well. “You’re gonna have to wait your turn; Valerie already agreed she was gonna judge our blowjob competition!”

“Oh yeah?” Roxie looked at Val for confirmation.

Val sighed. “Yeah, I sort of did.”

Roxie looked disappointed.

“But I’m gonna need someone to show these girls how it’s done once it’s over,” Val offered.

Roxie brightened up. “Alright, just make sure you save some for me, big stuff.” Roxie made kissy lips at Val and settled down next to the muscular, hyper-hung futa.

“Don’t worry; there’s gonna be plenty for everyone.” Val smiled.

“Not by the time I’m finished with you,” Vivica boasted. “Ronron, you’d better go first cuz I’m gonna suck every last drop out of those freakishly-huge balls.”

“Hey, go easy on the balls,” Roxie mock-scolded.

“Not a chance,” said Ronron, licking her lips at the delectable sight of Val’s prodigious penis. “This competition is gonna be over before it even starts.”

“Pff! Whatever.” Vivica batted the idea out of the air and leaned back skeptically.

The first few seconds were rough. It took a moment for the feisty black girl to adjust to Val’s size. Val was actually surprised at the ferocity of Ronron’s attack. Val had to hand it to the girl, she had enthusiasm. Still, while she may have sucked a lot of dicks at Woodsbury Academy, but she’d never sucked a dick like Val’s. She could barely open her jaw wide enough to fit Val’s throbbing cockhead, and only barely got it into her mouth before she started to gag. 

“Ooh, that’s gonna cost you some points,” said Roxie.

“What’s the matter? I thought you had experience sucking big dicks,” mocked Vivica.

The other girls jeered, but Ronron refused to give up. Unable to fit the monster shaft in her throat, she decided to work the outside instead. She started slobbering all over Val’s knob, licking and slurping at it like a starving polar bear. She teased the huge, mushroom ridge of Val’s glans and worked her eager tongue under the edge of her foreskin, peeling it back to lick and suck at the edges.

It wasn’t deepthroat action, but Veronica R knew how to work a pole. She massaged Val’s hefty shaft with both hands while slurping and sucking on the tip with impressive gusto. A steady stream of precum was soon trickling from the tip of Val’s cumslit as the horny cheerleader continued to pump Val’s veiny, throbbing meat monstrosity. The precum was sweet in Ronron’s mouth. She moaned with delight, sending tingling vibrations down Val’s shaft that invigorated her excited balls. A large eruption of pre burst out of the tip and shot over Ronron’s head, splattering across Kymberly’s face. She gasped in shock while the girls around her giggled.

“Hey, Ronron, you missed a bit!” Laughed Roxie. The busty MILF had begun gently stroking herself under the water. Judging by the position of their hands (and their goofy expressions), Mariye and Veronica H had begun working themselves as well, massaging their slippery clams to the rhythm of Val’s moans. Vivica had reached under her bikini top and was tweaking one of her nipples, breathing heavily but maintaining a poker face as her biggest competitor for the title of Dick-Sucking Queen slurped away at Val’s twenty-eight inch slutbuster.

Unwilling to lose another drop of pre, Ronron latched her mouth around Valerie’s cockhead and started sucking with all her might, bobbing her head up and down as she gulped a steady flow of milky juice from Val’s gushing cumslit.

Val groaned and gyrated her hips. She didn't care about letting this one build up. Veronica was pretty hot, but she was just an appetiser and anyway the girl’s shaft-work was sloppy. You’d think someone who’d sucked thirty seven —thirty eight, now— dicks would have a better technique. Maybe she wasn’t as experienced with “big” dicks as she’d claimed.

Val felt her cantaloupe-sized balls tighten and she grunted, thrusting her hips into Ronron’s face as a load of hot girlspunk blasted out into the unsuspecting cheerleader’s mouth.

Two liters of steamy jizm slammed into the back of Ronron’s throat. Her cheeks bulged. Her eyes flew open wide as dinner plates. She managed only two gulps before the thick, hot goop backed up into her mouth and shot out her nose in twin streams that would have dwarfed a dozen normal-sized cumshots. She coughed and sputtered, releasing her lips from the tip of Val’s cock. Val’s balls contracted again and she blasted another rope into Ronron’s face. Hot baby batter thicker than tapioca pudding splattered into Ronron’s forehead and across her eyes. She cried out, flailing backward and losing her grip on Val’s cock completely as she gasped for air and wiped at her eyes.

The other girls had broken into peals of laughter, momentarily forgetting their own arousal to laugh at the series of shocked expressions playing across Ronron’s face while the hapless teen thrashed and spluttered.

Vivica clapped sardonically. “Nice one, champ!” she laughed.

“Let’s see how you do! Let’s see how you do! That woman ain’t human! Ghawd!” Ronron pressed her thumb to the side of her nose and blew a long rope of cum out of the other nostril. Her throat burned and there were tears in her eyes, but she was laughing. “Holy shit!”

The other girls clapped her on the back and laughed with her as she sat back down, still spitting cum and wiping the thick glop out of her eyes.

Val was still cumming. She grunted again and a rope of cum three feet long and as wide as a dime spurted over the girls’ heads. The wad cleared the back wall of the property, its tail end spattering against the stucco as it vanished into the privacy hedge beyond.

“That was the most incredible cumshot I’ve ever seen!” laughed Roxie. “You must have eaten your Wheaties this morning!”

“You need a minute?” asked Vivica. “You’re not down for the count already are you? A cumshot like that is more than most guys cum in a month!”

“Nah, I’m cool. Let’s go,” said Valerie, grasping her hefty fuckstick by the base and squeezing upwards as if it were a giant toothpaste tube. About a pint of cum came splattering out of her gaping cumslit into the bubbling water. “You girls are all on the pill, right?”

The girls all nodded, a little confused by the question.

“You’re really good to go again?” asked Vivica. “Already?”

“She’s all yours,” said Val. Indeed, her horse-shaming schlong was rock hard and raring to go.

“No fair, she’s not gonna have any cum left!” whine Ronron.

“Trust me,” said Val. “You ain’t seen nuthin’ yet...”

Vivica approached Val’s cock a lot more cautiously than Veronica R had. She was Woodsbury Academy’s most notorious size queen, and even if Veronica “Ronron” Ronald had sucked a couple eight-inch cocks in her day, Vivica knew there was no way she’d slurped down shafts anywhere near the sizes she had. In addition to sucking off both Allen Petersen and Doug Krantz before the two graduated (the two boys had been known as the “Twin Titans” during their time as Woodsbury, weighing in at eleven, and ten-and-a-half inches respectively) Vivica also regularly practiced deepthroating her collection of outsized dildos, several of which almost measured up to the kind of girth she was now gripping in her hands, even if they didn't come anywhere close in length.

Vivica started off slow, licking around Val’s head, slicking it with her saliva and slurping up the excess cum as she pumped Val’s hefty shaft. Precum began spewing out immediately, running down Val’s turgid meat tower in a milky-white waterfall of slick spunk precursor.

Satisfied that Val’s pole was suitably greased, Vivica opened wide.

“Holy shit she’s gonna do it!”

“No way!”

“She’s doing it! She’s doing it!”

“Go, Vivica!” cheered Roxie, momentarily taking one hand off her steel-stiff prick to pump her fist in the air as she whistled appreciatively.

Vivica had fit Valerie’s entire glans in her mouth and was now slowly inching down the colossal shaft like a python swallowing a much larger, veinier python. The bulge of Val’s cock was visible in Vivica’s throat as she stuffed more and more of the behemoth dong down her esophagus. Tears welled up in her eyes and she moaned deeply. 

“You doing okay down there?” asked Val.

“Mmrrfl!” Vivica replied, giving Val a brief thumbs up before rolling her eyes back in her head and swallowing another few inches. She’d reached the thickest point of Val’s shaft by now and it was clear the dick-sucking queen of Woodsbury was at her limit. There was still plenty of shaft left for Vivica to work it with both her hands (enough for two pairs of hands, really), so she started pumping.

Val felt her balls filling again, churning up new sperm by the bucketful. She felt the twin orbs press into the insides of her thighs as they fought to fill every available inch of space.

Vivica was practically crying with the strain of deepthroating even half of Val’s titanic tool; her throat muscles stretched to their absolute limit as she worked her mouth up and down the colossal shaft. She felt veins the size of string-cheese slide past her lips, could feel Val’s heartbeat in her throat and against the roof of her mouth. But she endured. She was sucking the most legendary cock she’d ever laid eyes on and she was determined to conquer it.

Val moaned and scrunched her toes, sliding her feet back and forth along the bottom of the tub. Now this girl knew something about giving a blowjob!

“Unnnfh!” Val grunted, feeling herself stiffen further. Vivica moaned as Val’s shaft swelled incrementally wider in her already overstressed jaw. More inches crept down Vivica’s gaping esophagus and she felt her glans make contact with the pit of Vivica’s stomach. The blonde cheerleader moaned and slurped harder, not willing to give up even an inch of Val’s monster meat even if it was like trying to swallow a baseball bat that had been abusing steroids.

Valerie felt her balls tense. They’d bloated to the size of basketballs by now, their tops barely peeking out of the water like bulbous pink islands. She braced herself for the explosion… but it didn’t come!

Vivica was more a professional cocksucker than Val had given the girl credit for. She’d felt Val’s orgasm coming and eased off, teasingly, tantalisingly keeping her on the edge. The poor girl would regret it later, Val knew, but she wanted to see where this ride went.

Twice more, Val felt herself reach the crest of orgasm only for Vivica to dial her back again. Her balls were really blowing now, expanding so fast it was almost like watching a pair of water balloons filling up at a tap. They were both the size of watermelons now, forcing her thighs apart and drooping over the lip of the bench that ran around the inside of the hot tub. Vivica couldn’t see them of course, she was looking straight up at the sky, but she must feel her tits colliding with the tops of Val’s bloated testes, surely?

The epic blowjob was attracting a crowd now. The other partygoers saw what was going on and now the hot tub was completely surrounded by gawking high-school seniors taking pictures with their phones and texting wildly.

A couple of the girls and a few in the crowd tried to warn Vivica when they realized what was happening. They hadn’t noticed Val’s balls before but now they all watched in grim fascination as the oblong orbs rose out of the water like a pair of pink, inflatable life rafts. Vivica’s pencil-eraser nipples were slamming into them so hard they left a pair tiny dents as the overconfident cheer-captain slurped up and down Valerie’s pole with increasing speed.

Val decided to have mercy on the poor girl.The next time her orgasm rolled around, she squeezed her thighs together to force her cumshot to blow whether or not Vivica wanted it to.

BLOORRRRP!

Vivica’s cheeks bulged and she tried to scream, but her mouth and most of her torso were stuffed with twelve pounds of cockmeat. It wasn’t immediately obvious, but Val had just blown about a liter of girlchowder directly into Vivica’s stomach, and that was just a warmup. Val’s massive, watermelon-sized balls contracted again, gurgling audibly as another hot load of spunk forced its way down Val’s urethra and poured into the girl’s already stuffed stomach. A bulge began to appear. Vivica was flailing her arms wildly, but her jaw was locked in place. Every shot added another inch of girth to Val’s already two-liter-bottle-fat tool. Vivica couldn’t disengage!

Val grunted again. Another shot. BLOOOOOOORRRPP! Vivica’s stomach ballooned outwards, pressing into Val’s knees. Another shot, another gallon gushed into Vivica’s expanding belly.

Valerie let out a shout of pleasure, squeezing her thighs together again on her mammoth balls. She began to cum continuously. Ten seconds. Fifteen seconds. Forty Seconds. A minute. The other girls were screaming for Val to stop and hauling on Vivica’s shoulders, but she was impossibly stuck and the cum kept coming. The cheer-captain’s belly was as fat as a yoga ball now, expanding out either side of her slim and toned torso, bursting forwards so far she was actually being lifted off Val’s mammoth member! The team grabbed her arms and heaved again, timing their efforts with the next wave of cum to gush into her belly. This time the bloated cheer-captain budged, sliding up Val’s cock one agonising inch at a time. Her lips cleared Val’s cockhead —now the size of a small ham— with a popping sound like a gunshot going off. She gasped for air, howling with mingled relief, pain and pleasure.

Val’s cock was still cumming. She blasted another load in Vivica’s face, coating her entire head and most of her torso in steamy spunk. She just couldn't stop! Rope after rope of creamy cum thicker than yogurt and ten times as fattening basted the poor girl and a good portion of the crowd standing behind her. By the time someone had the wherewithal to grab Val’s cum-cannon and angle it away from Vivica, the poor girl was nearly unrecognizable beneath the layer of cream-colored goo. With her huge, almost spherical belly and cum coating, she looked more like an oversized frosted bun than a human. The girls carried poor, overstuffed Vivica to the other side of the hot tub and sat her down. The bloated girl’s massive belly stuck out almost half the distance across the 12-person hot tub, hanging down over her knees and sticking up above her chest like a big, pink balloon.

Val growled with satisfaction and leaned her head back on the edge of the tub as her cock spurted out the last few ropes of her orgasm. The mammoth meat club spasmed weakly a few times, drooling a few more quarts of cum down the shaft and into the water before it started to droop. The monster, thirty-two inch slab of meat began slowly shrinking to a more manageable size.

“Don’t even think about putting that thing away before I get a taste!” said Roxie, licking her lips and reaching across the tub for Val’s slowly-softening cock.

“Come and get it.” Val growled lasciviously, taking a deep breath and rubbing her hand across her succulent, honeydew-sized boobs.

Roxie had barely got her hand on Val’s fat fuckbeast when Ronron piped up. “Hey! The contest isn’t over yet!”

“Are you kidding? It’s over, honey,” said Veronica H. “Did you not see the load Vivica just took?”

“Face —urp— it, Ronrruuuuuurrrp!” Vivica belched, spewing about a quart of slick cum down her chin and all over her tits. She reached up with a languid arm and wiped her mouth, breathing heavily. “I beat you fair and —urp!— square.”

“Hmph! I still have my rebuttal!” said Ronron, crossing her arms under her sizable C-cup tits.

“Chuh! This isn’t debate team, Ronron!” said Veronica H, cocking her head. “You don’t get a rebuttal!”

“Bitch, I already got a rebuttal!” Ronron shoved her sizable booty in Veronica H’s face and gave the left cheek a hearty smack! to set it jiggling. 

The gathered crowd whooped and laughed. One guy began pumping his fist.

“Rebuttal! Rebuttal! Rebuttal!” he chanted.

The crowd picked it up and soon Vivica was standing up out of the water and blowing kisses at the audience as they continued to chant.

“Rebuttal!”

“Rebuttal!”

“Rebuttal!”

“Maybe I can’t suck dick like Vivica,” Ronron purred, striding around the bench toward Valerie. “But I’m still the queen of taking dick, and I’m gonna take every inch of this beast!” The horny girl licked her succulent lips and ran her hands up from her loins to the top of her head in pantomime imitation of a blooming flower.

“I don’t think that’s really in the spirit of the contest…” Val protested as the bootylicious, black teen positioned herself over the bobbing, double-fist-sized head of Val’s cock.

“Nobody asked you!” snapped Vivica. The crowd whooped.

Val rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in a “do what you want” gesture. She looked apologetically at Roxie, who shrugged and sat back to watch the show.

Ronron’s booty was inches from Val’s face now. She spread her legs and began to lower herself onto Val’s girthy flesh spear. The gleaming folds of her eager pussy stood out bright pink against her smooth, dark-chocolate skin. Her labia were thoroughly slick with honey, her pink snatch practically drooling in anticipation.

Val’s towering, tumescent cock rose to meet Ronron’s gushing gootch. The pink, juicy lips met the still-cum-soaked tip of Val’s cock with a wet kiss. Ronron moaned —a little theatrically, in Val’s opinion— and began to lower herself onto the pillar of meat throbbing between Val’s thighs. Her monstrous organ had diminished somewhat since blowing its load in Ronron’s stomach, but it was still fully as long and thick as an outstretched arm.

The eyes of the cheerleaders were almost as wide as Ronron’s pink pussy lips as they watched the tall cheerleader’s opening stretch to take Val’s glans. She moaned loudly as she impaled herself on the slick, veiny beast.

About nine inches in, Val felt the fat tip of her glans make contact with Veronica’s cervix.

“Ahhhhn! Uhhhhhhn!” Ronron sighed and grunted overdramatically. She stopped sliding down and began to grind up and down the thick fuckstick, still moaning like the star of a cheap porno.

Seriously? Val thought as she watched Ronron’s bubbleicious cheeks gyrate in front of her face. That’s as far as you’re going? And what’s with all the moaning?

Granted, even at its smallest size, taking Val’s cock was more like getting fisted by a beefy motorcycle dude than a romantic night with a gentle lover, but still. She’d fucked people at her full size who were less dramatic than this. Veronica R was obviously putting on a show.

And she calls herself a slut? Val shook her head. Friggin’ amateur hour up in here.

The audience and the other cheerleaders evidently agreed. A couple people started to boo. Val couldn’t believe it: she was actually starting to lose her erection!

“Come on, Ronron! If you’re gonna ride it then really ride it! Vivica swallowed more than that!” jeered Jessica, her pointy tits bouncing with incredulity.

“Y—Brraaaaap!—eah!” agreed Vivica, belching up another mouthful of Val’s extremely thick, creamy cum. Val could smell the girl’s hot sex-breath clear across the tub and it was obvious from their expressions that several members of the audience could as well. It made Val’s waning cock throb with renewed energy.

“Let’s help her out, girls!” said Mariye. The bubbly girl leaned way back and reached out with her legs to plant her dainty feet firmly on Val’s cantaloupe-sized balls. She started to massage Val’s sack with her toes.

“Mmmm...” Val purred. She felt her lethargic nuts stirring to life once more. Mariye’s sensual foot massage was exactly what they needed to perk up and start prepping for round three.

The other girls saw what Mariye was doing and joined in, their bare feet all jostled for space on Val’s burgeoning ballsack. Roxie laughed her husky laugh as her brightly tattooed left foot jostled for space amidst the scrum. Even the gravid Vivica leant a toe. Val’s testes rumbled with excitement and swelled hugely, adding pounds and inches before the girls’ very eyes.

“I can feel them growing under my feet!”

“They’re so hot!”

“It’s like they’re purring!” giggled Mariye.

Ronron’s moans were sounding less fake and more panicked now.

“Hey! What’re you doing?” she complained.

The extra stimulation was doing wonders for Val’s cock as well. What had started as a shaft the size of an adult man’s arm was slowly swelling to more beastial proportions. A visible dent began to bulge from the pit of Ronron’s stomach as Val’s cock stretched the lanky girl’s insides. If Ronron wasn’t gonna come to the cock, it was gonna come to her.

“Ahhhhhannggg!” Ronron moaned with genuine exertion. Her overstretched pussy began to spasm as the precursor waves of orgasm rippled through her body. Rivulets of fragrant snatch-juice mingled with the gooey globs of precum running down Valerie’s expanding erection.

Val started to thrust her hips, cramming more of her now calf-thick organ into Ronron’s guts. The slim cheerleader slid, inch by inch, down Val’s swelling, thickening shaft. At the same time, the burgeoning cock was stretching out the girl’s insides, growing taller and thicker inside her, forming a visible bulge that inched its way up her distended torso with increasing speed.

Down below, Val’s balls were churning with gallon upon hot gallon of baby batter. The massaging multitude of toes and heels pressing into her swollen sack, working her nuts into a frenzy. Where once the girls had to fight for space on Val’s ballsack, now there was plenty of room for all. Even a few of the other partygoers had reached out to pet and caress the heaving orbs. Val’s titanic testes pushed apart her thighs and spilled over the edge of her seat, already much larger than watermelons and still inflating at a furious pace.

Ronron screamed and arched her back. The first wave of orgasm hit her just as her bodacious butt made contact with Val’s abdominal muscles. Her pussy clenched and a jet of sticky-sweet snizz juice sprayed onto Val’s belly so hard it splattered on her face. The audience cheered. She licked the fragrant honey off her face and began thrusting with renewed vigor.

Ronron’s eyes had rolled back in her head. She was totally lost in the sensation of being impaled on a cock the size of a traffic bollard. Val’s honeydew-sized cockhead slammed into the top of the cheerleader’s stomach, forming a tent of dark flesh that punched in and out like a battering ram trying to break out of an indestructible mountain of elastic chocolate pudding. Her legs flailed in the air with every thrust, coming down limply on top of Val’s nutsack with a hearty slapping sound.

Val’s balls filled the entire bottom of the tub now, the raft-sized testicles jostled for space in the boiling water. The girls had to curl their knees up under their chins to keep their feet on the tops of Val’s balls, still rubbing them up and down as fast as they could. She thought about telling them to stop, that her balls were more than big enough now, but the six pairs of feet kneading her nuts felt so good she didn’t want to stop just yet.

The tops of her balls crested the surface of the water, rising like a pair of baby hippos, which they were now roughly the size of. The girls squealed and started to clear the tub as space started to become scarce. A couple girls gripped the bloated Vivica under her arms and heaved her out of the tub as well, dragging her to a comfortable spot and propping her up so she could watch the show.

Ronron was cumming basically continuously now, her stretched-silly pussy spasmed and squeezed so hard it was starting to cut off Val’s circulation! The teen’s taut twat was forming a natural cockring! Val’s monster member throbbed and swelled another foot within the catatonic cheerleader as more and more cunt-honey poured from around the throbbing opening.

Val’s nuts filled the entire hot tub now, rising out around the edges like warm dough. Party guests swarmed in like ants to ice cream. Dozens of people licked, sucked, rubbed, massaged and suckled at the swelling surface of her jumbo jizz generators. All the attention of course made them that much more eager to show off. They surged outward, knocking a few people over with the force of their sudden expansion. It was getting hard to thrust her hips, she could feel the rising mountains of her testes lifting the pleasure-dazed teen up her shaft!

Val grabbed the athletic girl by her long, slender arms and pulled her back down, impaling her to the hilt.

That did it.

Val roared. The typhoon of cum that had been building inside her nuts exploded into Veronica R’s womb like a volcano. Jizz as thick as yogurt and and hotter than the jacuzzi around them exploded up Val’s shaft in a monster surge that saw her girth expand by a full foot in under a second. Ronron howled with incomprehensible, raw ecstasy as a pleasure she had never imagined possible filled her entire being. Every orgasm she had in her entire life was just a footnote to this moment. Her belly ballooned outwards. The first shot filled her womb with thirty gallons of Val’s heavy girlspunk. Her belly was already as large as Vivica’s had been and was still swelling like a beach ball hooked up to a fire hydrant.

The audience whooped. The moment of Veronica Ronald’s inflation was captured from a dozen different angles by a dozen different phone cameras. Footage of it was posted to FapTube, Xpornostream, and Cumstr, where it rocketed to the top of the ebony, teen, huge cock, epic cumshot, amateur, and MILF categories. It was the most watched video on every porno streaming site for a full two hours (after that most of the viewers ran out of kleenex and had to watch something else).

Valerie’s balls contracted another two feet and she came again, blowing another spectacular load into the hapless teen’s already overflowing womb. Ronron screamed in mingled pain and delight as the force of her own orgasm —already more powerful than the cumulative force of every orgasm she’d experienced in her life up to this point— doubled again. White dots swam in front of her eyes and her tongue lolled in her mouth as whatever part of her mental capacity not dedicated to keeping her alive was occupied in processing the biblical-level flood of endorphins pouring from the pleasure centers of her brain.

Meanwhile, Ronron’s tits, startled by the sudden swelling of her belly and the rush of hormones in her bloodstream, assumed they’d somehow missed Ronron getting pregnant and started producing milk like crazy to make up for lost time. Luckily, there was plenty of protein in her system to work with, and very soon Veronica’s tits were swelling almost as quickly as Val’s balls had been, earlier. Within half a minute, they’d expanded from impressive C-cups to D-cups, and then double D and E a few seconds after that. The strings of her pink bikini top dug into the sides of her tits as the skimpy garment struggled to stay together, but another surge of growth popped off the tiny top as if it were made of tissue paper. Milk gushed from her swollen nipples, which were expanding swiftly outwards from puffy areolae the size of saucers.

Val came again and Ronron’s womb surged outward even further. Her belly button popped from an innie to an outie as her midsection stretched to impossible sizes. Val was squished beneath the weight of the bloated teen. The girl’s massive, car-sized belly covered the entire top of the hot tub and spilled over the sides. From afar, the whole thing looked like a giant, chocolate cupcake with two black cherries on top.

The cherries were, of course, Ronron’s gigantic, burgeoning boobs. The beachball-sized spheres flopped heavily onto her belly in time with Val’s thrusts, footlong nipples spewed gallons of milk into the air and drenched the audience, which was now beginning to step back from the rapidly growing mountain of swollen girl rising over them.

Val roared as her still-gigantic nuts unleashed another flood of jizz. Ronron roared too. Her belly quaked and swelled, but it couldn’t take any more! The back pressure exploded around the quaking lips of her pussy and flooded the hot tub to overfilling. Of course, there was nowhere for all the excess cum in the hot tub to go, either, every exit being sealed by hundreds of pounds of cum-stuffed cheerleader.

Every exit but one, that is. Ronron’s ass was still accessible, and within seconds a bathtub-load of Val’s steamy girlchowder had rushed into the tight opening, stretching it out and flooding into the girl’s stomach.

It didn’t last long there. Veronica’s tits had used up the load of cum that Val had busted earlier and were now in runaway growth mode. They took the new mass of jizz gushing into her system and converted it to breastflesh almost as fast as Val could pump it in. From the outside, it looked as though Val were cumming directly into Ronron’s mammoth tits! The bouncing globes expanded to the size of yoga-balls, then larger. Even larger! They swelled impossibly until each monumental mountain of mammary was nearly as large as the colossal belly upon which they rested! Torrents of milk as thick as fire hose streams gushed from twin nipples the size of traffic cones.

Val’s own eyes were rolling back in her head as another, gargantuan load built up in her hog-sized nuts. Ronron’s belly started to rumble and the party guests were startled at what felt like a small earthquake building underneath their feet.

One guy pointed at Ronron’s quivering stomach in sudden panic. “She’s gonna blow! Run!”

There was a stampede to get away as the pressure of Val’s latest, titanic orgasm continued to build beneath the bloated mountain of belly and tits that was once a slim and supple cheerleader. High pressure jets of cum blasted from around the edges of her swollen belly. Both girls screamed in mutual orgasm and Val felt her whole body clench up with the force of her eruption.

BADABLOOOORSH!

A half second in time after it erupted, the explosion of cum resembled a globular, white mushroom cloud twenty feet high. At the top, the rotund, car-sized belly of Ronron was riding the geyser like a beachball under a firehose. She sailed up and up, trailing twin streamers of cum from one end and twin streamers of milk from the other, painting the air with a glorious, 3-D spiral of glistening white. Below, a tidal wave of white swept across the terrace, drenching the fleeing partygoers and splattering heavily across every surface.

Ronron launched fully fifty feet into the air, soaring in a graceful arc and coming down with a huge splash in the nearby pool. She landed in the deep end and would surely have sunk like a stone, except the deep end was only eight feet deep, and Ronron’s belly was more than twelve feet across. Her head was well clear of the surface of the water, her body laid across a belly that rose from the surface of the pool like a cartoon island. Her beanbag-chair sized boobs floated in front of her like inflatable rafts, spraying gallons of milk into the water while a waterfall of yogurt thick cum poured from her gaping vagina. Ronron’s body, tiny atop her mammoth, rotund belly, twitched and spasmed in the throes of her mind-melting, continuous orgasm.

Back in the hot tub, Val was still cumming. She roared and leaned back into the force of her ejaculation as her beefy big bertha throbbed and recoiled with shot after lengthy shot of hearty girlchowder. Heavy ropes the size of tree limbs blasted into the air and launched across the rear wall of the property.

In the house on the other side of the wall, Arnie Krantz rolled off from on top of his wife and started pulling on his pants. Irma Krantz was not satisfied with Arnie’s performance. She hadn’t climaxed at all in the two minutes Arnie had spent pumping her with his pathetic, thumb-sized cock.

“Why don’t ya cum on my face no more, Arnie? Remember? You used ta cum on my face!” Irma complained.

“Ah shaddup ya dumb broad!” Arnie waved his hand to silence his nagging wife and stood up from the bed. “Maybe if your face weren’t so damn ugly I’d be able to stay hard long enuff ta cum on it!”

Arnie had to reach beneath his sizable beer gut in order to finish buttoning his pants. He was just about to pull on his shirt when something huge and heavy thudded against the side of his house.

“What in the…” he went over to the balcony door and looked out. The damn Italian family next door was having some kind of fiesta or something. He couldn’t really make it out through the privacy hedge, but it looked like some kind of… teenage sex orgy. As he watched, a huge pillar of what looked like yogurt launched up into the air and came down with a heavy splatter all over the terrazzo next door.

“Are you listening to me, Arnie? I’m telling you I want you to cum on my face!” Irma had gotten off the bed and was now standing behind him, fists on her hips and scowling with that ugly mug of hers.

She stomped her foot. “I want cum on my face! I want. Cum. On. My. Face!”

Arnie turned away from the window and was just opening his mouth to tell her to shut the hellup when a rope of jizz eleven feet long and eighteen inches wide came barreling through the window. It clipped Arnie’s elbow and sent him spinning onto the floor.

The heavy mass of hot spunk struck Irma right in the chest and lifted her off her feet. The flood of baby batter threw her across the room slammed her into the bed beneath a torrent of splattering, gushing cum that coated the entire room and collapsed the bedposts.

Irma was still naked, and several gallons of Val’s potent spunk flooded into the cranky woman’s exposed holes, ballooning out her belly in an instant. She screamed in shock and delight as she was filled for the first time since long before she’d married her good-for-nothing husband. She came spectacularly, howling with orgasmic ecstasy even as more gallons of cum splashed into her face and flooded her throat.

Arnie staggered to his feet, slipping on the suddenly slick carpet. Globs of steamy, fragrant spunk the size of tennis balls dripped from his arms and face.

He stumbled over to the balcony, steadying himself on the doorframe.

“Hey, you fucking guidos! Knock that shit off or I’m calling the cops!” he shouted. “And you’re gonna pay for the damages to my house! You hear me?”

Arnie got his answer in the form of another quarter-ton of cum directly in his face. It blasted him back from the window and tore off his pants. Gallons of gooey girlcum gushed into his ass and sent him sprawling on a hairy stomach blown up to the size of a yoga-ball. He landed next to Irma, who immediately burst out laughing at the sorry sight.

“Ah shaddup!” groused Arnie, wiping a hunk of cum off his face and flinging it at his guffawing wife. She gasped and returned fire with a cumball of her own. It hit him right between the eyes. She kept laughing.

Meanwhile, Valerie had almost finished cumming. The last of her load spurted weakly into the night air like the centerpiece of a sputtering public fountain that somebody had filled with extra-thick ranch dressing.

Val groaned once more and ran her hands up the length of her shaft to squeeze out the last of her load. A few more gallons tumbled into the overflowing cum-tub and Val sighed in satisfaction.

Around her, the partygoers emerged one by one from cover and cautiously approached the center of the gooey mess. The wads of cum were ankle deep in some parts of the terrace. The creamy goop made a splorching sound under the sneakers and bare feet of the curious crowd that was once more gathering around Val.

Val was sitting tits-deep in a tub of her steamy spunk, and the part of her that was above the surface was still completely frosted with her impossibly thick girlchowder. The jacuzzi jets had long since clogged and burnt out. For a moment, everything was still.

Then Mariye jumped forward. “Me next!”

All hell broke loose.

“No! Me!”

“Me!”

“Outta my way you punk kids! It’s my turn!” Roxie boobslammed the guy next to her out of the way and made a move for the hot tub, but someone grabbed her hair and yanked her head back roughly.

“In your dreams, grandma!” said Jessica, pulling Roxie back and launching herself forward at Val, only to get clotheslined by Kymberly’s burly arm.

“Don’t you dare talk that way about my mom!” said Kymberly.

The scrimmage quickly turned into a full-on brawl with Val at the center. Several pairs of teens went sprawling into the muck, dragging more down with them. Soon pairs and trios were grappling with each other in the goop in an erotic parody of mud wrestling.

Val regarded the chaos for a few seconds. 

“Whelp, I’m out,” she said. She hoisted herself out of the spunk-flooded hot tub and ran for the door. Her nuts were still the size of yoga balls so her run was more like an awkward, crab-legged waddle, but she moved as best she could.

She was halfway across the patio when somebody spotted her.

“Hey! She’s getting away!”

Instantly the fighting stopped, and the crowd of cum-covered teens started scrambling after her, slipping and sliding on the creamy tiles.

She looked down at her bulging sack. There was no way she’d be able to drag her ginormous balls the rest of the way before they caught up. But maybe…

She grabbed her shaft by the base and began pumping quickly, concentrating on Roxie’s big, fake tits for inspiration. Within seconds she was hard again and her balls clenched under her shaft as she blew out a load in a long, continuous jet.

BLOOOSH! GLURCH! GLURCH BLOOOOSH!

“Arrrrrgh!” Val grunted as she angled the stream from her seven-foot cock at the onrushing crowd. The force of her cumspray acted like the stream of a riot-squad’s firehose, pushing the mob of lust-crazed teens back and sending them sprawling in the goop. She kept blowing as long as she could until every single one of them was well back and her balls had shrunk to a more managable size.

“Instant riot-control,” said Val, smugly. She turned and bolted for the door, still waddling from the weight of her beachball-sized balls and rapidly softening cock.

She made it inside, closing and locking the sliding glass doors behind her. In the living room, Tasha’s friends Phoebe, Milbert and Chubsy were still playing videogames. None of them seemed to have noticed any of the chaos ensuing outside.

THUD!

Valerie jumped! A human-shaped mass of cum thudded against the glass window. Spunk-soaked tits squeaked on the glass as the unidentified girl beneath the mass of spunk groaned “fuck meeeee!”

“Ay yi yai!” exclaimed Valerie, staggering backwards from the window, falling back and turning on all fours before launching herself at the door to the front hall.

BUMP! Valerie slammed into someone coming down the stairs in a hurry. The force of the collision knocked her on her ass.

“Valerie!” Tasha exclaimed.

The skinny teen was also covered head to toe in cum and for a moment Valerie was worried that Tasha had also somehow been swept up in the flood outside and been transformed into a cum-zombie out to suck her dick.

“Tasha?” asked Val, looking dazed. She glanced up the stairs. A small waterfall of jizz was pouring from the upper floor and there was a trail leading down the steps to where they’d crashed into each other. So Tasha hadn’t been outside. The girl had obviously been doing some heavy cumming. The lanky youth’s cock was fully three feet long and her balls were easily a match for Val’s

“What happened to you?” they asked, simultaneously.

“No time, we have to get out of here!” they both answered. Again, simultaneously.

Val could hear more cum-zombies throwing themselves into the sliding glass door in the other room.

“Tasha?”

Tony had just walked into the room. Val could see Tasha’s blush even through the thick mask of cum on the shy girl’s face.

“Tony, I—” Tasha began.

“Tasha?” Phoebe, Milbert and Chubsy filed in behind Tony.

“Guys!” Tasha somehow managed to blush even deeper.

“Val?” said Tony.

“Tony,” said Val.

“Val?” said Milbert, his eyes goggling at the sight of the voluptuous, nude bodybuilder sitting on the floor. He broke into a goofy grin.

“Milbert!” Phoebe elbowed Milbert in the gut.

“Ow! Phoebe!” Milbert grunted.

“Phoebe…” Chubsy scolded.

“Chubsy!” objected Phoebe.

“Tasha!” Val was frantically trying to get Tasha’s attention.

“Val?” asked Tasha.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

All eyes turned to the front door.

“Open up! This is the police!” shouted an authoritative voice through a bullhorn from outside. Red and blue lights flashed in the front windows.

“Mama mia!” exclaimed Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Tasha are in trouble with the cops. Can they fuck their way out of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

“Mama mia!” exclaimed Tony, his eyes bulging at the bizarre sight of the cum-coated Tasha sitting on the floor of the front hall. The gangly girl was completely covered in a thick layer of jizz. Every few seconds, a huge gob of spunk detached from her body and splattered into a steaming puddle around her butt. Her three-foot long, thigh-thick cock was sandwiched between her bloated, beachball-sized gut and her equally enormous balls. A steady drizzle of girlcum dripped from the tip of her elephantine member, splattering loudly into the growing puddle beneath.

Tasha wished she could just disappear behind her stupid, giant cock. If she’d had a boner just then, she probably could have. Instead, she settled for hugging her monstrous organ to her chest and burying her face in its veiny bulk. She could feel the gallons of cum sloshing in her belly as it rubbed up against the top of her monster dong. The sensation made her feel gross and a little sick.

“MMMmmmrrrrgh!” Tasha’s muffled scream kicked up a small foam of cum-bubbles around her face as she vented her frustration into the slimy surface of her ninety-pound pussy-crusher. 

How could this day get any worse? First, her mother dumps her into the care of the oversexed freak responsible for her grotesque deformity, then she nearly drowns in her own gross cum, and finally she ends up naked and humiliated in front of her best friends and also the hottest guy in school who’s she’s only had a crush on since forever and oh by the way she was dripping smelly jizz all over what looked like a pretty expensive Persian rug!

She felt big, hot tears roll down her spunk-slathered cheeks, making two trails in the salty jizz. It was officially worse: she was crying. In front of everyone!

“Tasha?” Tony knelt down in front of her and touched her lightly on the shoulder. She pulled away from him and he withdrew quickly. His hand came away trailing a long rope of viscous spunk.

“I’m so sorry,” groaned Tasha, turning her face to look away from the teen heartthrob. “I never meant for you to find out like this… or ever…”

“Tasha…” said Tony, pausing to figure out the right words. “I’ve known about uh… this for a while.”

Tasha turned her head to look at him, keeping one cheek pressed into the slick, hot surface of her monster cock. She sniffed loudly, then coughed from the huge wad of jizz that hit the back of her throat.

“Y-you have?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

She sniffed again, more carefully this time. “How did you find out?”

“Well,” Tony began, “remember when—”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

A forceful pounding on the front door cut Tony off mid sentence.

“This is still the police!” an authoritative voice bellowed through the door.

“We didn’t go away, you know!” said another voice. “This is your final warning! Open up, or we’re breaking down the door!”

There immediately followed a muffled, curt conversation on the other side of the door.

“Remember what the chief said if he found out you’d kicked down another door over a noise complaint...”

“Yeah yeah. Shh! They don’t know that!”

“I’m coming!” answered Tony, getting up from beside Tasha and rushing to the door. The slick coat of jizz on his hand made the handle too slippery to open on the first try. He had to stick his hand under his shirt in order to get enough traction. He hauled open the door and found himself face-to-bellybutton with an astonishingly tall policewoman.

The tall, curvaceous beauty had mocha-toned dark skin, very full lips and long, curly black hair she kept tied in a massive bun at the back of her head. She looked African-American, but the exotic, almond-shape of her eyes spoke of some East-Asian or Pacific Islander heritage in her recent ancestry. She was so tall, most of her police hat was actually obscured by the top of the doorway. Tony had to crane his neck to look up into her face. She had broad hips and thick thighs that were wider across than the high-school lacrosse champ’s shoulders.

“Good evening. I’m officer Bhootay,” she said, tapping the gleaming badge that rested on the top of one of her bodacious boobs. “This is officer Juggs.” She gestured to the short, blonde policewoman standing next to her in the doorway, almost squeezed out of sight by the huge woman’s massive thighs.

“We’re investigating a complaint of a wild, teenage sex party on the premises,” said officer Juggs, squeezing around officer Bhootay’s giant butt and stepping forward into the foyer.

The four-foot, ten-inch blonde would have been completely overshadowed by her towering partner except for her gargantuan gazongas. The short woman’s tits seemed to take up her entire torso. The bottoms of her watermelon-dwarfing hooters hung down below the top of her belt and strained at the many buttons of what must have been a custom-tailored police uniform. It was a wonder the little woman was able to even stand upright. In fact, she had to stand with one leg slightly behind the other, leaning back so that the weight of her colossal mams didn’t pitch her forward onto her face.

Tony took a step back to avoid being bowled over by officer Juggs’s jugs. She hitched up her belt and scowled at the anxious teen. Officer Juggs was stout, not petite, and managed to come across very physically threatening despite her short stature. The other cops down at the station called her “Pitbull.” Not to her face, of course. She was the one who’d threatened to break down the door earlier.

“You kids having a party in here tonight? Little get-together? Little soiree? Sock hop? Box social?” She scowled around the room, wrinkling her nose at the sexual funk that pervaded the air like a fog. Her frown faded and her eyes widened as she finally looked past Tony and noticed the gobs of cum splattered all around the front hall. Her jaw fell open at the sight of Val and Tasha’s enormous, fat cocks. The two hyper-endowed girls had gotten to their feet, but much of Val’s cock still rested on the floor while the tip of Tasha’s bobbed just a few inches above the cum-soaked carpet.

Officer Juggs couldn’t believe her eyes. “What the f—”

“Holy shit! Valerie?” Officer Bhootay leapt forward into the room, knocking officer Juggs aside. The busty blonde staggered several steps before she was able to regain her balance. “Of course it’s you! Who else has a six foot cock?”

“Ohmygawd! Denisha?” Val broke into a broad grin and rushed over to meet her friend. The pair embraced in a sticky bear hug that left the front of Denisha’s uniform a jizzy mess. She didn’t seem to care. Tasha pulled her gooey hair down over her face and did her best to blend in with a large cumstain on the wall.

“Denisha, do you know this… woman?” asked officer Juggs, gesturing to the jizz-coated Valerie.

“Hells yeah!” replied Denisha. “Val and I were sisters together at UCSF!”

“Futa Futa Futaaaa!” Val pumped her fists and jiggled her tits. The bouncing of her E-cup jugs sent globs of jizz flying in all directions.

“Futa Futa Futa Foreva, baby!” said Denisha. The pair launched into a complicated fist bump routine that ended with them both shouting “Yeah!”

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” said Val, taking a step back to admire the smoky giantess. “You’ve gotten biiiig!”

“Bitch, I was always big!” Denisha winked and slapped a hand on her prominent backside.

“No I mean biiiiig!” said Val, pointing at a bulge in Denisha’s pantleg. Something very long and hard was reaching halfway down the policewoman’s curvy thigh. “Is that a nightstick in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? Val teased.

“I’m always happy to see you!” replied Denise. “But that is actually my nightstick.”

She reached down the front of her pants and retrieved a long, black truncheon from one trouser leg. She admired its gleaming finish for a few moments before slipping it through a loop on her belt.

“Oh, I was wondering why you had two bulges. I was talking about the other one.” Val pointed to the second, much larger bulge in Denisha’s other pantleg. The one that looked like a baby python trying to slither its way to freedom. The meaty beast reached practically to her knee, and Denisha had very long legs.

“Oh, shit!” Denisha looked down in surprise. “I’m supposed to keep that out of sight when I’m on duty.” She reached down the back of her pants and gripped her cock from behind, pulling it up between her legs and tucking it between her ample asscheeks. She pulled the back of her shirt down over the bulging, apple-sized cockhead and voila! From the front no one could have told the huge policewoman was swinging enough sausage to open her own deli.

“I swear that thing’s bigger than the last time I saw it,” said Val, leaning to one side in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the meaty beast.

“Yeah well, that’s what happens to people who bathe in your cum three times a week —or five, in my case— I swear there wasn’t a single member of Futa Futa Futa that was there with you who left with anything less than ten inches more cock than when they went in!”

Val chuckled nervously. “Eheheh, yeah I tend to have that effect on people.”

“I don’t mind the dick, but these damn balls!” Denisha gripped her crotch. “The fuckin’ things fill up faster than you wouldn’t believe! You know I have to cum six times a day or they bloat up as big as basketballs!”

“Yeah, must be a huge hassle,” said Val, adjusting her stance to give her veiny, beachball-sized balls room to swing.

“I guess I got no room to complain, huh?” said Denisha, smirking.

Val stuck out her tongue at Denisha and gave her huge balls a gentle pat. “I would never complain about my babies!” The humongous orbs purred and gurgled appreciatively under her touch.

“So I can’t believe you got Married!” said Val, looking back up at Denisha.

“That’s right! Going on eight years now. Dante is my honeybear!”

“Wait a sec… Dante?” Val held up her hands. “Bhootay… holy shit… you didn’t!” She clapped a hand to her forehead and pointed at Denisha. A long rope of cum swung off her elbow and splattered on the floor. “You seriously married—”

“Dante Bhootay.” Denisha nodded.

“DANTE BHOOTAYYY!” the pair sang out together, bursting into peals of laughter.

Tony leaned over to Tasha. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“Not a clue,” answered Tasha as she watched her mom and a giant policewoman laugh together like schoolgirls.

“I thought you couldn’t stand Dante!” Val wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. “He was always teasing you about your dick!”

Denisha laughed and shrugged. “Yeah well, he’s matured a lot since college. He’s the sweetest guy. Plus he lets me do butt stuff to him.” She winked.

“Oh he’s a keeper!”

“He is!” Denisha agreed. “You know we’ve got five kids now?”

Val’s jaw dropped. “Five?” she squealed.

“Oh yeah. You know two of them are yours though, right?” said Denisha.

Val laughed, but her laughter trailed off when she saw Denisha was serious.

“Heh… wow.” Val laughed a little nervously. “You sure?”

Denisha nodded her head and pursed her lips. She was very sure. Val just smiled awkwardly.

Denisha broke into a broad, toothy grin. “It’s cool, I love all my babies and Dante loves them, too! Gimme a hug!”

The pair embraced again, really rubbing each other all up and down. Cum sloshed and glorped all over Denisha’s chest and butt. The sloppy hug went on for nearly thirty seconds until officer Juggs finally cleared her throat.

“Ahem!”

Denisha heaved a heavy sigh and separated from Val.

“Sorry about this, Val,” said Denisha. “It’s been fun catching up.”

“Sorry for wh—”

Vzz! Clink!

Valerie looked down in shock at the pair of silver handcuffs Denisha had just slapped across her wrists.

“Me-yow!” said Val, arching her eyebrows. “You really are eager to catch up on old times!”

“I gotta take you downtown, Val.”

“‘Nisha you can take me all the way downtown!” Val purred, pushing her goopy tits up against the towering policewoman’s chest. Her cock began to throb with excitement and her balls gurgled in anticipation.

“To the police station, Val,” said Denisha, firmly.

“Y-you’re joking,” stammered Val, her smile coming undone at one side.

“Age of consent laws are no joke, Valerie. You know you’re my girl but I can’t look the other way on this.” Denisha’s jaw was set, all signs of her previous joviality completely vanished under the mask of authority.

“You’re under arrest on suspicion of sex with minors, bitch!” said Juggs, punching her palm with her fist. She had to perform the motion in front of her face because she could reach all the way across the front of her massive rack.

“What? I didn’t—” Val shook her head.

Just then there was a loud clattering sound as the crowd on the rear patio finally broke down the back door and came rushing into the house. Over a dozen cum-covered teens came stampeding into the room. All of them were in various stages of undress, and several were completely naked except for a liberal coating of Val’s outrageously-thick nut butter. They screeched to a halt when they saw the cops.

Val looked back over her shoulder at the crowd of half-naked high schoolers.

“Okay, I know this looks bad…” said Val.

“Mmm hmmm….” Denisha pursed her lips.

“Twenny-five to life, beachballs,” said Officer Juggs. She folder her arms across the top of her chest with a satisfied expression. Not that you could see her expression, as striking this pose placed Juggs’s arms roughly level with her face so that she had to peek out over the top of her forearms.

“These kids are all over eighteen, I swear!” Val protested.

“If that’s true then you have nothing to worry about,” said Denisha.

Val started to breathe a sigh of relief.

“But you’re still going downtown,” Denisha finished.

Val’s sigh caught in her cheeks. She swallowed it back with some difficulty.

Tony stepped forward. “She’s telling the truth, officer. Everybody at this party is over eighteen. I made sure.”

“Stay out of this, blue-eyes!” barked officer Juggs, wagging a finger in his face. “There’s still plenty of handcuffs to go around!”

“Woah! Stand down, officer,” said Denisha, grabbing Juggs by the collar and holding her back from tackling Tony. Juggs snarled and clawed at the air inches from Tony’s face, snapping her teeth.

“I suppose you can prove this?” asked Denisha, ignoring Juggs straining against her grip.

“Yeah,” answered Tony. “I carded everyone who came in.”

“He did! It was super weird,” said a girl in the crowd. Or maybe it was a guy, honestly it was hard to tell underneath all the jizz.

“You’ve all got ID?” Denisha asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

A dozen cum-coated heads nodded.

“All right, let’s see ‘em,” Denisha instructed. Officer Juggs was still fighting to break loose of Denisha’s grip and pounce on Tony. “Juggs! Sit!” Denisha barked.

Officer Juggs dropped heavily onto her plump behind, she growled up at Denisha but made no further moves at Tony. Denisha held out her hand to the crowd of spunky teens. Within seconds, every one of them had pulled out a driver's license. Including the naked ones. They held them out for the statuesque policewoman to inspect. 

Denisha wiped the jizz off each ID and compared the picture on the front to its owner. This took some time, as many of the teens’ faces were obscured by a thick layer of fragrant cum.

She stopped in front of Roxie. The balloon-breasted fortysomething was having trouble finding her driver’s license. Her hand squelched between her asscheeks as she dug around.

“I know I’ve got it here somewhere,” said the husky-voiced MILF.

“Don’t sweat it, I believe you,” said Denisha.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean? —I’m kidding!—” Roxie gave Denisha a squishy slap on the shoulder, leaving a gooey white handprint on the policewoman’s uniform. Denisha pursed her lips, but was already so coated in jizz from hugging Valerie that one more handprint didn’t make a difference.

Once the teens in the front hall had been inspected, Denisha and Juggs went out to the backyard to check for any stragglers. 

As the two policewomen left, Tasha turned to Tony. 

“I’m so sorry, Tony,” she said. “This is all my fault.”

“No way! I knew what I was getting into when I invited Valerie Song to my house. Why do you think I carded everyone?” answered Tony, his pop-idol lips turned up into a good-natured smile.

“Y-you know my m— I mean, you know Valerie?” Tasha stammered.

“I don’t know her personally, but I’ve read all her stories in Cosmo: for Futas!” answered Tony. “They always end up with her flooding wherever she goes in an ocean of jizz! Though I’ll admit, until tonight, I thought she’d been exaggerating.”

“Wait, you read Cosmo: for Futas?” interrupted Valerie.

Tony nodded. He turned to Tasha and tilted her chin with his fingertip so that she was looking directly into his sparkling, blue eyes.

“I started reading it the day I found out you were a futa,” he told Tasha. “I wanted to learn everything I could about futas so that I could win your heart…”

Tasha’s eyes shined and rippled like the surfaces of two pools in the moonlight. From her point of view, it seemed as though she and Tony were floating in a world of fluffy pink clouds and bubbles. His eyes sparkled and she felt herself blush.

“How did you find out I was a futa, anyway?” asked Tasha, coming back down to earth.

“Well,” said Tony, “remember that time at the start of junior year when I left my locker open by accident, and you thought no-one was watching and so you took one of my textbooks and pulled down your pants and rubbed my textbook all over your balls before putting it back in the locker?”

“Oh, God!” Tasha blushed even harder. “Y-you saw that, huh?”

Tony nodded. “I also saw the time when you took all the pencils out of my pencil case and stuffed all of them up your urethra and walked around with them in your urethra until the end of the day when you put them back.”

“Oh, Jesus…” Tasha squeaked.

“And I also saw when you took the sandwich out of my lunchbox then scooped a glob of leftover cum out of your foreskin and spread it on the sandwich like it was mayo and then put the sandwich back where you found it…” said Tony.

“OhGodohGodohGod—” Tasha started to sob, clenching her fists to her forehead. Her blush was so hot that steam was rising off the cum on her face. Her face was so red that if she’d gone out to the street, she could have stopped cars just by looking at them.

“You must think I’m such a freak!” cried Tasha.

“Tasha,” said Tony, looking into her eyes once again, “I ate that sandwich.”

“Ewww!” said one of the boys in the background.

“You’re eating cum right now!” observed the girl next to him. The boy froze with a heaping handful of Val’s steamy, sour-cream-thick jizz halfway to his mouth.

“Yeah, well…” he said, smacking his lips around a mouthful of spunk. “At least it’s fresh!”

“Y-you ate it?” asked Tasha. “Even though you saw I’d put my foreskin-spunk in it?”

“It was the sexiest sandwich I’d ever eaten in my life,” Tony answered, his face serious. “Tasha, I am so into futas you have no idea. Back when I was a freshman I used to beg —beg!— Tam Iskikawa to jerk off into my gym socks.”

“Oh man, remember Tam?” Mariye from the cheerleading team asked the cheerleader standing next to her.

The other cheerleader nodded and smiled, holding her hands about ten inches apart to indicate the size of Tam’s cock. Mariye nodded back and pretended to grip what might have been a pair of tangerines, but were actually supposed to be Tam’s balls. The pretend balls were very big and heavy.

“I… I just can’t believe you knew all this time and never said anything,” said Tasha.

“I was too shy!” Tony laughed nervously. “And I was worried you’d think I was only interested in you for your dick.”

“All this time I thought it was a secret.” Tasha turned to Phoebe, Milbert and Chubsy, who were gathered a few feet away. “And you guys really knew, too?”

The trio nodded. Chubsy was blushing very hard himself. He stared at Tony and worked his jaw. This should have been his confession of love for Tasha, not Tony’s!

“Of course we knew,” answered Phoebe. “We’re your best friends.”

“But I thought I hid it so well!” Tasha objected. “I always wore those baggy pants! I never changed in the locker room! I got a doctor’s note excusing me from PE! I never showed anyone!”

“Tasha, you basically spend basically all day with us, every day,” said Milbert.

“You slept over at my house,” said Phoebe. “Multiple times. I’ve seen your penis.”

“But... I always wore that really long nightgown!” said Tasha. “And I only changed in the bathroom!”

“Your morning wood knocked over my TV, Tasha,” said Phoebe, flatly. 

“Oh... You told me that was the cat.”

“I just told you that so you wouldn’t be embarrassed. Quincy isn’t gonna knock a fifty pound TV off the dresser, Tasha, come on. It’s simple physics!” Phoebe snorted nerdily.

“Tasha, remember when we were playing Dungeons and Dragons in my grandma’s basement and you got up to pee that one time?” asked Milbert.

“I guess?” Tasha shrugged.

“Well when you came back, you forgot to pull the leg of your pants back down and we could all see it tucked into your sock,” said Milbert. Chubsy nodded. He’d seen it, too.

Tasha slapped her palm to her face. “Jesus!” she exclaimed. “Why didn’t you guys say anything?”

Phoebe, Milbert and Chubsy all looked puzzled.

“What would we say?” asked Phoebe.

“Yeah, your private parts aren’t any of our business,” said Chubsy.

“Why do you think we would talk about your dick?” asked Milbert. “Who just talks about their friends’ dicks? Did you ever ask me about my dick?”

“I… uh… I suppose not,” Tasha admitted. It had never occurred to her that her dick wouldn’t be the center of her friends’ attention once it came out.

She looked back at the crowd. “Did everybody know?”

The people in the crowd murmured together. There was lots of shrugging and shaking of heads.

“Who’s that girl?”

“What’s her name?”

“Is she cool?”

“Is she lame?”

“Oh, you’re talkin’ ‘bout whatsername…”

Almost nobody else seemed to have had any idea who Tasha even was, much less whether she had a gigantic dick. The most anybody knew about her was she was “the girl who wore JNCO jeans all the time even though it wasn’t the 90’s anymore and also smelled like sweaty fish.”

Tasha sighed. Well, her secret was definitely out, now.

At least I don’t have to wear those stupid giant jeans anymore. She thought.

Denisha and Juggs came back in from outside. Juggs was looking extremely shaken. Her eyes were wide and she was clinging to Denisha for support. Her shoes and ankles trailed a slime of Val’s steamy girlspunk. A patch of dark moisture was spreading across her crotch and her shotglass-sized nipples were extremely erect.

“Th-those girls… so much cum…” she babbled to herself. The sight of Veronica R’s raft-sized tits bobbing in the pool, moored to the human island that was Veronica herself, and the chair-sized belly of Vivica the cheer captain had really thrown the overzealous officer Juggs for a loop.

“You sure did a number on those kids, Val. Brings me back to our college days!” Denisha grinned. Her nips were rock-hard, too, tenting the blue fabric of her uniform top like a pair of baby carrots. “Remember what we did to Beta Kappa WHOAH!” 

Denisha jumped back in shock as she caught sight of Tasha. She hadn’t seen the hugely-endowed girl earlier because the bashful teen had blended in with the splatters of jizz on the wall, but now that she was standing in the middle of the hall there was no missing that gargantuan scrotum or yard-long cock.

“There’s two of them!” said Juggs, pointing in alarm.

“I definitely didn’t get your ID. What’s your name?” Denisha asked.

“Tasha,” answered Tasha. “Tasha Magnum. I’m over eighteen!”

“You got ID?” asked Denisha.

“I… I don’t have… that is I didn’t bring…” Tasha looked worriedly around at her friends. They didn’t know what to do.

“I can vouch for her,” said Valerie.

“You can’t just vouch for people,” said Denisha. “If that worked, you could have vouched for these kids.” She indicated the mobile cum-piles standing behind her.

“Tasha’s not people,” Val replied. “She’s my daughter.”

“Gasp!” said everyone. In the back of the crowd, somebody’s hat flew off their head and stuck to the ceiling like a gigantic, sloppy spitball.

“You’re saying this girl is your daughter? And she’s over eighteen?” said Denisha, skeptically.

“Apparently I impregnated her mom by accident when I was fourteen,” Val explained.

“A likely story!” said Juggs, recovering some of her bravado.

“You don’t see the resemblance?” asked Val.

Denisha cocked her head and held her chin in her hand. She looked at Tasha’s beachball-sized balls, her thigh-thick, three-foot long cock. She looked at Val’s nearly identical, though slightly larger set of equipment.

“Hmmmm…” she hummed, squatting down on her thick haunches. She looked more closely at the two mammoth meatshafts.

“Hmmmmmmmmmm....” she hummed again, looking closer. She reached out and wiped a glob of cum off Valerie’s cock, just behind the cantaloupe-sized cockhead. The goop schlorped away like a layer of warm sour cream, revealing a large, dark mole. She wiped the same spot on Tasha’s cock. Another mole!

“Alright, I believe you. This girl is definitely your daughter! My two oldest kids have the same birthmark,” said Denisha, heaving her massive frame back into a standing position so that she once again towered over the crowd.

“Phew!” said Val, wiping a handful of spunk from her forehead.

“Valerie Song!” Officer Bhootay’s expression became stern, her voice commanding.

The crowd held its breath.

“You have the right… To partaaaay! WOO!” Denisha threw her police hat up into the air and ripped off her uniform blouse, sending buttons flying off in all directions and unleashing a very impressive pair of honeydew-sized tits, snug in a black, lacy bra.

The crowd went wild.

“Officer Bhootay! We’re on duty!” Juggs objected, stomping her foot with a wet, squelching sound.

“Lighten up, Juggernaut!” Denisha laughed, yanking Juggs’s hat down over the stout, busty girl’s eyes. She fussed and pushed it back up again, shooting a death glare at Denisha. 

“It’s a party!” Denisha grinned.

“Oh, Tony!” Tasha cheered and wrapped Tony in a very wet, very warm hug. The fronts of her balls squished into his knees as she leaned into him.

Chubsy had had enough. He’d had a crush on Tasha way before mister brighteyes here had come along! He knew he had to say something! He had to profess his feelings before it was too late! He strode forward and grabbed Tasha by the shoulder.

“Tasha, there’s something I need to say to you!” said Chubsy. Tasha turned to him.

“What is it?” Tasha asked.

“I—” Chubsy’s words caught in his throat. He was staring down at Tasha’s gigantic cock. Specifically, the black mole just behind the glans. “Did that policewoman say that was a birthmark?” he asked, suddenly shaken.

“Uh, yeah, I guess so…” said Tasha, looking down at the flaccid anaconda draped over her beachball-sized nuts.

“Holy shit…” said Chubsy. “That means…”

The nerdy teen suddenly unzipped his fly, revealing a springy tuft of bright-red pubes peeking over the top of his underwear. He pulled down his tighty whities and reached deep into his pants, wincing as he grasped something deep inside. He started to pull, biting his lower lip with the effort as he drew inch after inch of squelchy, wrist-thick cock from his ass. More and more of the pink pants python unspooled from the dweeby-looking twerp’s jeans until finally a cockhead the size of a small crabapple popped free of the confining denim and he hefted sixteen inches of flaccid man-meat in his pale hands. A pair of balls the size of jumbo eggs popped loose beneath it, swinging low under his hefty tool.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Phoebe and Milbert. They’d had no friggin’ clue that Chubsy was packing so much trouser meat. Several members of the crowd applauded and cheered, but most of them were too shocked that the biggest nerd in school really was the “biggest” nerd in school.

“I think I might be… your brother!” said Chubsy, looking even more pale than usual and holding out his mammoth cock for Tasha to see.

“Chubsy, that’s crazy!” said Tasha, looking down in disbelief at the completely surprising length of virgin cockmeat.

“No, look!” said Val, leaning in. “The birthmark!”

Sure enough, Chubsy had a black mole behind his glans in the exact same spot as Val and Tasha. He looked up at Val.

“That mean’s you’re my—” he started to say.

“I’m your—” said Val.

“Mom!” they both said at the same time. Val slapped her forehead and sat down heavily on her balls. Her dick blew a jizzy raspberry and a quart of cum slpurted onto the carpet.

“Drama booooomb!” sang somebody in the crowd.

Chubsy clapped his palms to his cheeks and squeezed them. “Ohmygosh! This is just like in Star Wars when Luke had a crush on Leia, but then found out that they were brother and sister!”His cheeks blushed a deep scarlet. He knew what he had to do. He turned to Tony and held offered his hand to shake.

“I guess that makes you Han Solo,” said Chubsy. Tony stared blankly at him for a moment before taking his hand and smiling awkwardly. Chubsy’s Star Wars reference had missed the top of his head by several feet.

Looks like I’m back to being “Hand Solo.” Chubsy thought, sniffing back tears of humiliation and disappointment.

Val clapped her son on the shoulder as he turned away from Tasha.

“Don’t worry about it, Chubsy,” said the muscular futa, “There’s plenty more fish in the sea, and it looks like there’s a few here who’d like to get an up close and personal look at that worm you’re dangling…” Val grinned and directed Chubsy’s attention to a gaggle of cute girls who were all making eyes at him and twirling their spunk-soaked locks. Mariye from the cheerleading team blew a kiss in his direction.

Chubsy’s hefty cock gave a throb and began to stiffen in spite of his bashfulness.

Milbert suddenly gasped. “Wait! If everyone is revealing their secret big cocks, then maybe I have a secret big cock, too!” The husky, short little nerd excitedly lifted his belly out of the way so that he could undo the buttons on his cargo shorts. He shimmied his pants down around his pudgy ankles and looked around for the surprise big cock he was sure would be there.

Nope. As usual, he couldn’t even see his cock beneath his belly. It was actually barely visible even to someone looking at it straight on. Milbert’s miniscule member looked like one of those tiny button mushrooms, ensconced in a little divot of fat. Beneath it, his itty-bitty balls sat snugly in a nutsack no bigger than a walnut. You could barely even see his cock or balls behind his enormous, unkempt bush of pubic hair.

“Aw…” Milbert looked disappointed.

Phoebe stared down at Milbert’s tiny, tiny penis. Color rose in her cheeks and her glasses started to steam up.

“Milbert…” said Phoebe, breathing heavily. “I never knew your genitals were so...” she moistened her lips. “Small…”

Her left hand dipped unconsciously to the crotch of her jeans, where a dark patch was forming in the denim. She rubbed her other hand across her chest, grasping at the fabric of her oversized XXXL Doctor Who T-shirt. Matt Smith’s silkscreened face gazed placidly out at Milbert’s drooping man-tits.

“Phoebe?” asked Milbert, still holding his shirt tucked under his double-chin. “What are you—”

“Shhh.” Phoebe pressed a pale finger to Milbert’s dark lips. She drew herself in close until her lips were just brushing his ear. He could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck. “I want you so bad right now,” she whispered.

With one hand she reached down and caressed his belly pudge, stroking her finger in a line from the bottom of his belly up to his navel. Milbert gasped. Unless you counted the times he “accidentally” bumped into them in the hallway, he’d never been touched by a girl before! 

The lightness and sensuality of Phoebe’s caresses carried Milbert to untold heights of pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head and he came harder and longer than he ever thought possible!

A tiny bead of thin, milky cum appeared at the tip of his button mushroom cock. It hung there for a moment, unsure whether it wanted to come out, before getting pushed out from behind by a second bead. The diny drop of jizz left a glistening trail down the curvature of his glans before catching on the wooly jungle of his pubes and hanging there like a dewdrop.

“I’ve never cum so much in my life!” Milbert gasped breathlessly. “Phoebe, you’re—”

Phoebe grasped him roughly by his manboobs and squeezed. “Shut up and take me, you ebony Adonis!” she growled.

The two of them started pawing and slobbering at each other like wild animals. Milbert tore at Phoebe’s clothes and licked her pale belly while she raked her nails up the rolls on his back. The two of them stumbled over to the couch and collapsed onto the cushions in a tangle of limbs.

“I just came again!” announced Milbert. “Three drops this time!” Phoebe responded with a roar of excitement and began slurping at his stiff peg like it was the world’s most delicious Milk Dud.

For a while, everyone else just stared, open mouthed at the odd-looking couple going wild on the couch.

“Ohhhh-kay…” said Val, turning back to look at the crowd of cum-coated teens. “So, who wants to be the first girl to ride my nerdy son’s gigantic cock?”

A half-dozen hands shot up.

“He’s all yours!” Val grabbed Chubsy roughly by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall of waiting hands and pussies. He slipped in a puddle of cum on the way there and ended up falling face first into Kymberly’s tits.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry!” Chubsy squeaked, struggling to regain his balance and accidentally poking Kymberly in the belly with his rapidly swelling, twenty-inch erection. His shaft didn’t get much thicker than his scrawny arms, but it was more than long enough and the mushroom-ridge of his cockhead had plenty of flare to it.

Kymberly stared down at the dent Chubsy’s huge cock was poking in the soft flesh of her tummy.

“Sorry again!” said Chubsy, backing away nervously. Kymberly’s arm shot out and she caught his cock just behind the glans, the hugely flaring ridge compressing into the heel of her palm as she gripped his shaft and prevented his getaway.

“You’re not getting off that easy…” Kymberly smiled lasciviously. Her palm was hot and slick on his cock. Surprisingly, it was big enough to reach all the way around.

“Wh—oof!” Chubsy grunted as Kymberly yanked him roughly back to her, the solidly-built, broad shouldered girl caught his lips with hers and they pressed together in a wet, jizzy smooch that left Chubsy weak at the knees.

Down below, Chubsy’s egg-sized balls began to gurgle and swell. The virgin teen’s titanic testes had finally been awakened from their long slumber by the touch of a woman.

Glooosh! Glooosh! Glooooooosh!

The rush of fluid into Chubsy’s balls was so loud and tremendous that for a moment Val thought it was coming from a burst pipe in the walls, but quickly spotted the real source of the gushing liquid sounds when she noticed what appeared to be two rapidly inflating pink basketballs expanding between Chubsy’s knees! Fueled by the cumulative frustration of hundreds of lonely nights spent touching himself to sexy animes and nude Skyrim mods, his nuts inflated at a prodigious rate that shocked even Valerie. Within seconds they were so low and heavy that Chubsy had to spread his legs apart to balance himself, and they were still growing!

That’s my boy… Val thought proudly as she watched the now watermelon-sized nuts inflate with eager, teenage seed.

Kymberly’s eyes went wide when she saw the transformation taking place between Chubsy’s legs. Her own loins were gushing as well, a river of her sweet feminine honey pouring from her engorged pussy, drenching her thighs with fragrant juice. She began to pant.

“I need your spunk in every way you can give it to me,” she growled.

“Y-yes ma’m…” Chubsy stammered.

Kymberly began stroking the nerdy redhead’s arm-length tool with strong, forceful rhythm, as if she were trying to churn butter with his mammoth tool. It took barely five pumps before Chubsy’s cock erupted in her face.

SPLUUUURCH! SPLUUUUURT!

A heavy fountain of mancream the color and consistency of eggnog gushed from the tip of Chubsy’s cock, coating Kymberly’s face and chest in a dripping layer of goop. Chubsy’s ejaculations didn’t have the volume or firehose-like force that Val and Tasha’s did —the stream of spunk pouring from his gaping slit was more like the flow from a garden hose— but it kept coming… and coming… and coming!

Holy shit! Thought Val as she watched Chubsy hose Kymberly down with his jizz. His balls are still growing!

Even though Chubsy was cumming full blast, his watermelon-sized balls had barely slowed their rapacious expansion, adding an inch of girth every second or so and continuing to press up against his legs.

They’re actually replenishing sperm faster than he can squirt it out! Val realized with alarm. She wondered just how big his balls could get...

“You’re letting it all go to waste, Kymberly!” Mariye scolded, pushing the brawny girl out of the way and latching herself onto Chubsy’s cock.

GLURP! GLURP! GULP!

Mariye’s throat muscles worked loudly as the peppy teen guzzled Chubsy’s hot seed. It had been a full fifteen seconds and the lanky poindexter was still pumping out gallon after gallon of hearty jizz.

Twenty seconds. Mariye’s stomach started to bulge visibly with the load of sperm she was swallowing.

The crowd started chanting.

“Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!”

Mariye smiled as much as she could and began swallowing with renewed gusto.

Forty seconds. Mariye’s belly looked like she’d swallowed a pumpkin. Chubsy’s eyes were rolled back in his head. He moaned and rocked his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock into Mariye’s mouth as the pigtailed cheerleader continued to swallow his seemingly endless load.

Ninety seconds. Mariye had to unlatch herself and take a breath. Hot semen poured over her face and drenched her shoulders and chest, adding a new layer of thick liquid to the coating of Val’s sperm already congealed over her entire body. She dropped to her knees. Her bloated stomach filled her entire lap, bulging out to either side and completely covering her thighs.

“My turn!” Veronica H pushed the lethargic Mariye to one side and swooped in for the kill.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” the crowd chanted with renewed enthusiasm.

The severe-looking Japanese girl knew she couldn’t wait out Chubsy’s load. She had to finish it. She stuffed Chubsy’s apple-sized cockhead down her throat and began to suck. She winced with effort as her cheeks hollowed in and Chubsy’s cock began to turn purple where it met the powerful vacuum she was generating. Chubsy moaned as the torrent of cum coursing through his urethra intensified.

His balls, which had grown so large they were actually resting on the tops of his feet, shuddered slightly. They swelled and surged, expanding outward nearly half a foot in all directions. Veronica H shuddered, but her suction held. She intensified her efforts, sucking so hard that her face turned a livid red.

Miraculously, Chubsy’s balls began to contract. Veronica H was actually sucking the jizz out faster than the ultra-productive cum factories could make it!

The crowd cheered! But the massive load pouring into Veronica’s belly was beginning to take its toll. After just ten seconds, her midsection was already bigger than Mariye’s, expanding out like a pale-golden yoga ball. The weight of all the sperm in her stomach was tremendous. Her legs began to buckle and she dropped to her knees, but her lips didn’t release her suction seal on Chubsy’s arm-length, wrist-thick cock.

“MMmmmrrffff!” Veronica groaned. It had been sixty seconds. Sixty seconds of hell. Did this boy ever stop cumming? She couldn’t handle the strain much longer. Her massive belly spilled out over her legs and spread across the floor until it pressed up against Chubsy’s shins, deforming around them as it continued to swell outward.

“Jesus, Valerie. I think your son might be a bigger fuckin’ cum machine than you are!” said Denisha.

Valerie nodded slowly. “I think you might be right.”

“Man, if this is what I have to look forward to with my kids, I dread the day they discover porn. Shit.” Denisha rubbed a large palm over her forehead.

“Two words,” said Val, “Scotch-guard.” Then she thought for a moment and added. “And tarps.”

“I dunno if that’s gonna be enough…” said Denisha, watching Veronica’s stomach as it continued to expand. Meanwhile Mariye lay propped up against a nearby wall, breathing heavily and drooling cum. Denisha was gonna have to have a talk with Dante when she got home about installing tile and floor drains in every room of the house.

Veronica couldn’t tell, but she was actually winning the battle with Chubsy’s balls. The twin orbs had shrunk significantly, and were now no larger than basketballs. Chubsy shuddered as another bolt of orgasm wracked his body and his nutsack contracted again, squeezing down to the size of oranges.

Veronica sucked down the last shot with a plaintive moan. That was it. She was done. She detached herself from Chubsy’s cock with a lod, wet SHLOOORP—POP! and collapsed backward onto the floor. Her tremendous belly rolled backwards over her until it covered her entire torso up to her chin.

Chubsy sighed and fell backwards into the waiting arms of several other partygoers. A few more spurts of manchowder trickled from the tip of his two-foot todger, but the lengthy shaft was already beginning to soften. He’d come for almost five minutes straight. Several people congratulated him and patted him on the back, but Chubsy was too dazed to notice or care.

BLURRRP! A small geyser of Chubsy’s jizz erupted from Veronica’s mouth, shooting a foot or so into the air before splattering back down on her face and all over the floor around her head.

Officer Juggs leapt into action, hurrying over to the prone cheerleader and pushing on the curvature of her tremendous, overstuffed gut.

“We have to roll her onto her side or she’s gonna aspirate all that cum!” barked Juggs, straining to heave the towering, swollen belly off the gasping girl. The huge, pale gold dome of distended girl-tummy was taller than Juggs herself, and almost six feet in diameter. The stout, busty cop could barely reach past her own tits to move the sloshing mound.

Val and Denisha rushed over to help, followed quickly by the rest of the crowd. It was tough to get a good grip on the girl’s slick, bloated stomach; it just kept squishing out of the way, and any pressure they put on the sloshing hemisphere prompted more cum eruptions from the poor girl’s mouth, which sent her into fits of choking.

It took a lot of effort, but finally they managed to push Veronica’s gravid belly over to one side and roll her so that she was draped over the top of it. She belched out a few more fragrant liters of cum, but her breathing became easier and she relaxed. Several thick ropes of jizz connected officer Juggs to Veronica when she pulled away. The whole front of her uniform was sloppy with heavy, musky jizz.

“Ughh!” Juggs curled her lip at the mess that covered her ginormous rack. Denisha put a hand on the short woman’s shoulder.

“Lemme help you with that.” She grinned as she guided her uber-busty partner toward the downstairs bathroom.

Valerie wiped her brow. She looked over at Chubsy, who was collapsed on the long bench seat in the living room conversation pit.

“Jeez, Chubsy, pent up much?” she asked him.

She got her answer in the form of a loud gurgling, churning sound coming from Chubsy’s nuts. The two orange-sized orbs began to swell once again. Round two was about to begin...

***  
While everyone else was watching Mariye guzzle Chubsy’s cock, Tasha and Tony snuck upstairs.

Tony led Tasha down the hall to his room, stepping around the spreading pool of jizz that had engulfed most of the upstairs landing. The smell wafting from the spunk-flooded guest bathroom was so strong that it was almost visible; a potent musk that stung their noses as it inflamed their senses. Tasha found her member growing in spite of her earlier humiliation. The damn thing had a mind of its own. She had to lift her cock slightly to prevent it from dragging on the ground as she shuffled down the hall behind Tony.

“Sorry about that.” Tasha smiled nervously as Tony hopped over one of the steaming white globs of her girlspunk. 

“Don’t be, I think it’s incredible,” said Tony, reaching out to help her step over a particularly-large puddle. “I’m totally jealous that you can cum this much. If I had a dick like yours, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off it.”

Tasha smiled bashfully and brushed a slimy lock of hair out of her face. She attempted to enjoy the sight of his taut butt as it bounced down the hall in front of her, but doing so took her attention off restraining that massive phallus. It slipped, hitting the floor heavily. Thump! The sudden shift in weight made her stumble. Tony didn’t seem to notice. She hurriedly gathered up the hundred-pound coil of cockmeat and scampered off after the hunky high-school senior. 

Tony led her past his big sister’s room (indicated by a felt cutout of a cat with “ALLIE” written on its side) to a door at the end of the hall that was marked with a large, fluorescent-green biohazard sticker and a nametag that said “Hi! My name is: TONY.”

“After you,” he said, pushing the door open and standing to one side.

Tasha thanked him and squeezed past. She’d draped her thigh-dwarfing cock over her forearms and held its veiny bulk pressed up against her sloshing, beachball-sized stomach. Her balls hung down well over her knees and she had to kick them forward with each step.

Tasha wrinkled her nose at the sudden shift in odors. It was definitely a boy’s room and the air was thick with teenage musk distinct from the haze of cumsmell that had pervaded the hall outside.

“Sorry about the mess,” said Tony, picking up some clothes and tossing them onto the bed. “I was gonna clean up but this is about as far as I got…”

“It’s okay.” Tasha smiled at his pathetic attempts to straighten up. She didn’t mind the slight mess. Or the smell, for that matter. In a strange way, it made the room feel lived-in and comfortable.

Tony’s room was relatively small considering the size of the rest of the house, but it was far from cramped. He hadn’t been kidding about being super into futas; the room was basically a shrine to all things dickgirl. Tasha recognized a few of the more famous faces like Faith Nguyen, the Power Forward for the San Francisco Sabers, and one of the biggest stars in the FNBA, figuratively and literally. The large poster depicted the six foot, eleven inch ebon goddess in the middle of an epic slam dunk.

Tasha pointed at the poster of Nguyen. “No way! I have that exact same poster!” she half-yelled

Tony shook his head. “Not this one. This is the discontinued version where you can see her nuts.”

Tasha looked again. Sure enough, she could see straight up the leg of Nguyen’s baggy shorts to the softball-sized scrotum dangling inside.

“They airbrushed over it once they noticed, but a few slipped out. I was lucky to get this one for three hundred. They’re going for like a thousand bucks now.”

Tasha whistled with appreciation and continued to examine the many items of futanariabilia that adorned Tony’s room.

A poster over Tony’s dresser depicted Jeanne Alison, tight-end for the San Francisco Forty Niners taking a knee and smiling angelically at the camera. A small postcard over the desk showed futanari figure skater Anastasia Popov, the bulge of her famous thirteen-inch erection clearly visible tucked down the inside of one graceful leg as she executed a Lutz jump.

Everywhere she looked, futas of all shapes and sizes smiled down at her from the walls, lounged on shelves, and winked at her from the covers of the many issues of Cosmo: for Futas that were scattered around the room.

She lifted a statuette from a nearby shelf and turned it over in her hand.

“Whoa!” she exclaimed. If she hadn’t known better, she would have thought the eight-inch resin figure was supposed to be a statue of her! The shy-looking anime schoolgirl she held in her hand was sporting a flaccid cock fully half the size of the rest of her body.

“Seriously?” she held the figure out to Tony. He looked bashful.

“I mean, these boobs are totally disproportionate,” Tasha continued, gesturing to the anime schoolgirl’s head-dwarfing set of tits. “It promotes a completely unrealistic standard of beauty.”

Tony smiled and Tasha struggled to keep a straight face.

“Yeah the guys who make those things are all perverts.” Tony laughed.

Tasha placed the hyper-endowed schoolgirl statuette back on the shelf. “Seriously though, I never figured you for the anime figurine type.”

“I’m not really. I guess in this case I just saw a beautiful girl with a gigantic cock and I had to have her.” Tony smiled charmingly at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

“All you saw was her giant cock?” asked Tasha, reaching across her chest to rub her shoulder.

“I saw that this girl had a very special cock, and that meant that behind it was a very special person that I wanted to know more about,” answered Tony, crossing the room and caressing a slimy lock of Tasha’s hair.

“Oh, Tony…” Tasha sighed, closing her eyes. She puckered her lips and tilted her face to his. Tony closed his eyes as well, leaning in for the kiss.

Their lips had barely brushed when Tasha’s stomach gurgled extremely loudly and she held up a hand.

“Uh… h-hold that thought!” said Tasha, somewhat urgently. “Do you have another bathroom on this floor?” She gripped her sperm-stuffed belly. The gurgling noises intensified.

“Sure, my parents’ bathroom,” answered Tony.

“Wh-where? Actually, fuck it, just show me!” Tasha windmilled her arm to indicate Tony should go ahead. It took several urgent gesticulations to get him moving but he finally did. Tasha gathered up her cock and shuffled after him as quickly as she could. A small stream of jizz trickled down her legs from her asshole and she clenched her cheeks as hard as she could.

It was a photo finish. The dam burst just before Tasha was able to get her ass over Tony’s parents’ toilet. A torrent of girlchowder as thick as yogurt gushed onto the seat, splattering all over the floor and overflowing the bowl. Tasha flushed immediately and listened as the toilet struggled to accomodate the monster jizzload draining out of her ass. She felt the pressure in her belly decrease slightly, but she was still carrying about ten gallons of her own cum inside her overstretched stomach.

“Tony?” Tasha called through the door.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m gonna be a while…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val gets it on with a busty MILF while Chubsy makes up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” the cum-covered crowd chanted. Chubsy’s cock was back up and gushing stronger than before. Two more girls were draped over swollen bellies bigger than yoga balls and a third one was in the middle of getting her guts stuffed by the gawky redhead. So far nobody had beaten Veronica H’s size and the latest girl was nowhere close. She was losing way too much down her chin as she slurped messily at Chubsy’s endlessly-gushing phallus.

The crowd seemed to have forgotten completely about Valerie, so Roxie decided to take the opportunity to get some private time with the muscular cockmonster.

“Hey.” Roxie brushed Valerie’s shoulder.

“Hey, hot stuff!” Val waggled her eyebrows at the hot-to-trot MILF.

“Looks like we’ve finally got some time to ourselves. Your son is really something,” said Roxie. She ran her many-ringed fingertips up the length of Val’s gleaming, cum frosted bicep. “So you finally gonna let me take this beast for a spin?” she asked, patting the floppy length of Val’s veiny, six-foot long, thigh-thick cock. Ice clinked in her glass and the odor of gin wafted across Val’s nose.

Val looked down at her monstrous member and her titanic, turgid testes. Watching Chubsy had gotten them excited. They were eager to show this upstart kid a thing or two about cum production. Even as she watched, they swelled slowly. Her colossal balls were churning with gallons of baby batter and the head of her cock inched minutely across the ground as its length began to build.

“I dunno...” said Val. “I’m pretty big right now. Are you sure you don’t want to warm up with poindexter over there?” Val jerked her thumb in the direction of Chubsy.

Valerie’s long-lost son had just finished topping off the girl Val vaguely recognized as the bitchy cheerleader named Jessica. A trio of buff guys tipped the girl over and rolled her off like a beer keg to join the other girls recovering up against the wall. The floor around Chubsy’s feet was a small lake of steamy jizz and with no one to drink up his ever-flowing spunk, his two-foot cock was spewing gallons of its seed directly onto the carpet. An eager girl with a long braid of brown hair down her back hurriedly moved in to guzzle from the stream.

“Oh please!” Roxie let out a gravelly bark of laughter. “That little toothpick? My cooch would eat that scrawny little boy up alive. All you’d see would be his feet dangling down between my legs like this—” she illustrated by thrusting out her hips and waggling her fingertips at crotch level.

“Oh, come on.” Val laughed. “His cock is huge. I mean, yeah It’s small compared to mine, but…”

“Valerie, honey...” Roxie patted Val on her sticky shoulder with a sticky hand. “I’ve lost toys inside me that were bigger than that boy’s dick.” Roxie took a sip from her tumbler of gin and tonic. “I’ve had nine kids, Val. Nine. Kymberly is my youngest.”

“Wow,” said Valerie, looking Roxie up and down. The randy fortysomething looked great. Her fake, volleyball-sized tits stuck out huge, round, and proud. Blue veins traced delicate paths beneath their tautly-stretched skin. Down below, her six-inch erection jutted upwards at a forty-five degree angle above a pair of silicone-stuffed balls that were easily a match for her massive tits. Of Roxie’s several tattoos, only the one of a rose encircling the base of her stiff prick was visible under the frosting coat of cum Val had blasted all over her earlier.

“Lemme tell ya, Kymberly’s birth weight was eighteen and a half pounds,” Roxie continued. “And she practically rolled out of me. I was only in labor for six minutes!”

“Geez...” Val’s eyes went wide.

“This thing is a cavern.” laughed Roxie, gesturing to where her vagina was hiding behind her ridiculously enhanced nutsack. “These days it would take a dildo the size of the Washington Monument to get me off.”

“I’m big but even I’m not that big!” Val laughed.

Roxie looked Val’s cock up and down and winked. “Well I’ll try to fake it for ya.”

Snickering like schoolgirls, Roxie and Val clasped hands and scampered around the crowd of horny teens to escape out to the terrace. Well, Roxie scampered. Val was dragging way too many feet of dick to scamper, so she sort of loped along instead. Behind them, the girl with the long braid was beginning to expand, her belly stretching out in front of her as Chubsy’s cum gushed loudly down her eager throat.

***  
It had taken about fifty flushes for Tasha to drain the ten-gallon assload of cum from her stomach. Miraculously, the plumbing held up in spite of the impossible thickness and viscosity of Tasha’s ultra-potent girlspunk.

Five hefty bags full of jizz and three cold showers later, Tasha had managed to clean herself off and drain her equipment down to a size that wouldn’t send horses fleeing in terror. Tony lent her some of Allie’s clothes. They weren’t a perfect fit but at least she felt human again. She was hanging around in his room while he scavenged for more clothes.

“Do you need shoes?” asked Tony, walking in holding up a pair of Allie’s old sneakers.

“Not really. Besides, I don’t think they’ll fit,” said Tasha, sitting on the ground and lining her foot up alongside Allie’s shoe. The tips of the gawky teenager’s toes extended well past the toe of Allie’s sneaker.

“Geez, woman, how big are your feet?” asked Tony, suppressing a laugh. He placed his foot next to hers for comparison. “No way!” They looked about the same size.

Tony hurriedly took off his sneaker and plopped himself down in front of Tasha.

“Lemme see,” said Tony, stretching out his leg.

“No way, they’re stupid huge,” said Tasha, blushing. “I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“I wanna see, c’mon,” Tony pleaded. “There’s no way yours are bigger.”

Tasha reluctantly stretched out her leg, placing her sock-clad foot sole to sole with Tony’s.

“Holy shit, they’re bigger!” Tony exclaimed.

“I told you.” Tasha turned away and blushed, curling her legs underneath her so that her feet were tucked out of sight.

“I guess it is true what they say about girls with big feet,” Tony said, laughing.

Tasha couldn’t help but laugh as well. Soon both of them were in hysterics that lasted several minutes and left them breathless. Tasha was the first to calm down.

“Tony…” Tasha said, breathily. She made bedroom eyes at the hunky teen as he teased her shiny, damp hair.

“Yeah?” he breathed.

Tasha moved in close so her lips were just touching Tony’s ear. Down below, her hand slowly traveled up his inner thigh towards his waiting, eager bulge. “Let’s play around with your…” she moistened her lips. “Sega game system!” she yelled, pointing around Tony’s head at the Sega system behind him and lifting the game controller up from between his legs.

Tony grinned. “I’ve been waiting all night for you to ask that!”

***  
Val and Roxie were looking around for a good place to fuck. The rear patio was a flooded mess of jizz. Much of the patio furniture had been washed to the edges of the terrace by Val’s explosive deluge and the hot tub was completely invisible beneath a pile of Val’s viscous girlchowder. 

Vivica, the cheer captain, sat in the center of a smaller pile a few feet away. The cum-bloated babe was scooping huge handfuls of Val’s jizz from the mound that had formed around her swollen belly and stuffing the thick cumwads in her mouth with eager smacking sounds. Ropes of Val’s jizz dangled from the girl’s chin and linked her top and bottom lips as she slurped up handful after handful. Her belly was, somehow, even larger than when they saw it last. Obviously she’d been slurping down cum for quite some time. Just her narrow, bare feet poked out from underneath the front curvature of her massive stomach. It rose up over the level of her head and pinned her to the terracotta planter behind.

Meanwhile, taking up much of the shallow end of the pool, Veronica “Ronron” Ronald moaned loudly and caressed the tops of her bobbing, raft-sized tits as she lay draped across a stomach larger than an SUV. Her legs were still twitching madly and her toes curled as brain-melting aftershockgasms exploded through her gaping girlparts. Fountains of milk gushed from her traffic-cone-sized tits into the waters of the pool, which had turned a cloudy white from the various liquids pouring into it.

Roxie gave an impressed whistle as the pair strolled around the deep end of the pool. “Damn, Val. You’re a force of nature.”

Val was grinning wolfishly at the sexy MILF. “Like I told those girls earlier, you ain’t seen nuthin’ yet!”

Roxie’s drink dropped with a plop! into the thick sludge at their feet as the two women embraced in a frantic, slimy, grope-fest. The three-inch layer of girlchowder was so thick that it cushioned the glass from breaking when it hit the ground. 

Val’s sperm-covered mouth smushed against Roxie’s. The hyper-hung futa relished the squishy sensation of the older woman’s collagen-enhanced lips. She bit and sucked on them for several seconds before moving lower down, planting wet kisses all over the MILF’s collarbone, down her chest and on each of her big, fake boobs. Roxie moaned and pawed at Val, arching her back and thrusting forwards with her hips to grind her melon-sized fake balls against Val’s rippling six-pack.

Down between Val’s knees, her balls began to gurgle and swell, slowly expanding until they kissed the sperm-covered ground and began to spread out across the ooze. Val’s seven-foot cyclops stiffened, rising up between Roxie’s legs until the uber-busty mega-MILF was straddling the hefty love log like a pink, veiny steed. Val’s arm muscles bulged as she began to lift the busty woman towards the end of her throbbing cock.

“Wait, wait!” Roxie disentangled herself from Val’s embrace. Val wasn’t listening and kept nuzzling Roxie’s tattooed stomach. Roxie had to smack Val across her bulging traps to get the girl’s attention.

“What?” asked Val, looking up with confusion.

Val’s thick veins went bumpa bumpa on Roxie’s silicone-stuffed ass and balls as she slid back down the thick shaft until she was tits to chin with Val. “I told you,” said Roxie, “I want you at your full size. I need you to fill me.”

“Trust me, I’m getting there,” panted Val, leaning forwards to lick Roxie’s stomach again. Her balls were hot and churning against her feet and legs. She could feel trillions upon trillions of her ultra-potent sperm squirming and jostling for space as her impossibly-elastic scrotum continued to fill with gallons of gushing girl goop.

“Val! Val!” Roxie ran her hands through Val’s slimy, cum-slick hair. “I want more of your cock inside me than anyone ever has before! I want every inch you have to give and every inch you could possibly give!”

“So hop on already!” Val moaned into Roxie’s tummy.

“I need to do something first…” said Roxie, dismounting from Val’s still-swelling, ten-foot erection.

“What? Where the hell are you going?” asked Val. She tried to follow, but her balls were bigger than beanbags now; she could barely shuffle a few feet before the weight of her fleshy anchors stopped her in her tracks.

Roxie didn’t answer. She just splashed through the ankle-deep spunk over to the steaming mound of jizz that marked the location of the hot tub and plunged her hands into the muck.

“Hey! Bolt-ons! If you’re hungry for spunk I’m serving it hot and fresh over here!” Valerie yelled at Roxie’s bodacious, butterfly-tattooed ass. On cue, Val’s monstrous meat pillar spewed a long stream of hot precum.

Roxie didn’t answer. She just kept sifting through the mound of jizz. At long last, she yelled “Aha!” and pulled something out of the mammoth wad of congealed cum.

“What is that?” asked Val, watching Roxie carry over what looked like an armload of giant noodles. “Spaghetti and jizz-sauce?”

Roxie grinned. “They’re the heavy-duty bungee cords Tony’s family use to tie the cover down on the hot tub.” 

Valerie gulped.

***  
“Ha, I’ve got so many levels right now!” bragged Tony, frantically mashing buttons on his game controller. “You’re never gonna catch up.”

“Yeah, those are pretty good, but check out these levels!” Tasha snickered and pointed at her half of the screen as she flicked her joystick.

Tony’s eyes bulged. He’d never seen so many levels! And her gems! They were off the charts!

Bweeoeooeoeooeo! Said the game. Tony had just hit an enemy and lost half his levels. He set his jaw in determination and mashed the controller harder.

***  
“I dunno if this is such a good idea, Roxie,” said Val nervously as the uber-busty MILF strained to link the last of the high-tension bungee cables around her titanic cock. These weren’t just some rinky-dink bungee cords like you use to tie a fixie bike to the back of your Prius on your way to suck your boyfriend’s tiny dick. These were bigass bungee cables like what lumberjacks would use to stop logs from rolling off the back of their Ford F650s on their way to fuck burly men in the ass with their hairy, foot-long cocks.

And right now Valerie Song had five of them wrapped around the base of her huge, throbbing, waist-thick cock. The tough, stretchy cords squeezed the flesh of her ten-foot, mammoth-shaming dong. She could feel her heart hammering at the base of her cock like the beat of a bass drum. In fact, it almost sounded like a bass drum.

Roxie let out a throaty, cigarette-smoke laugh as she clicked the last pair of hooks together. “That’s oughta do it!” Veins bigger than her wrists bulged hugely up and down Val’s tree-trunk-like shaft.

Val shook her head. “I hope you know what you’re doing…”

“Relax and let me take it from here,” Roxie purred. Her fingertips caressed Val’s chest, easing the muscular futa back until she was lying on the squishy, warm cushion of her beanbag-chair-sized nutsack. Val sank into her scrotum like a big, wrinkly waterbed, feeling the heat of her sperm slosh against her back and arms. The pressure of her growing, churning balls lifted her up and she rose a few inches into the air every second, buoyed by the swelling orbs and gallons of baby batter brewing beneath her butt.

Roxie hoisted up her leg and prepared to mount the behemoth cock towering over her head, but paused in the middle of the motion.

“Now what?” asked Val, feeling somewhat strained. Her cock was already starting to hurt. More veins were bulging out along the shaft and she could swear it was turning purple.

“Just a sec,” said Roxie. She lowered her foot back to the ground and set her feet apart, crouching over Val with her fists on her knees.

Roxie grunted, thrusting her backside out in Val’s direction.“Hrnnnnnnnnnnng!” It looked like she was trying to...

“Uhh, Roxie, I dunno what you’re doing but I should probably let you know I’m not into scat play or anything like that,” said Val, looking nervously at Roxie’s silicone-enhanced butt.

Roxie laughed and continued to strain, clenching her stomach muscles. Her pussy bulged out, swelling hugely and for a moment Val had the impression the futa MILF was giving birth to an alien baby. Something big, round and green was crowning at the opening of Roxie’s massive, puffy labia. Jets of fragrant pussy juice squirted around the rim of the opening as more and more of the girthy, bulbous object presented itself.

SPLOOP! PLOOP! The big, bulbous thing popped free and Valerie saw that it wasn’t an alien’s head, but a transparent, neon-green pair of balls the size of large grapefruits. Roxie breathed a sigh of both relief and pleasure as she reached down and grabbed the balls, pulling them out of her cooch. Along with the balls came a pillar of neon green cock as thick as Val’s calf. The shaft was soaking wet. A torrent of pussy juice gushed down its length as more and more of the flexible dong squeezed out of her with a noise like a squeegee rubbing along wet glass. The big, rubbery balls of the massive dildo hit the tiles with a splat before the tip was even close to clearing the lips of Roxie’s ravenous pussy. She had to stand on her painted tiptoes and yank on the wiggly green beast to finally pop the silicone glans free of her stretched-out lower lips. About a pint of sweet, sweet cunt-honey splashed onto the ground around the big green dick.

Roxie hefted the huge jelly dong and watched its floppy tip spring up and down. “Almost forgot I had that thing in there!” 

All in all, the massive dildo was over thirty inches long and fifteen around the shaft. Huge, bulbous protrusions at each end simulated a glans and balls.

Wow, this woman wasn’t kidding about taking dildos bigger than Chubsy’s cock… Thought Valerie. No wonder she thinks it would take my full size to fill her.

Pain cut her thoughts short. Val’s cock pulsed with agony now. By her estimate, it was fully twelve feet long and as thick around as she’d ever seen it get. She’d reached her full size! The bungee cords strained around the increasing girth of her cock. New veins were popping into sight every second. First they were faint blue lines, then they swelled into pencil-thick ridges. It was like time-lapse footage of vines overtaking a mighty oak. They swelled and bulged with rushing blood, fatter and fatter, surpassing her wrist but still not stopping.

Roxie looked up at Val’s towering, twelve-foot erection and tossed the pitifully-tiny “giant” dildo aside in the muck. Using Val’s bulging veins like the handholds on a bizarre, adult-themed rock-climbing wall, the spry fortysomething clambered up the length of the ginormous flesh-pillar and seated herself atop the flared, melon-sized glans.

Val moaned as she felt Roxie’s impossibly-puffy pussy kiss the gaping tip of her outsized cockhead. A glob of precum bigger than Roxie’s head blorped from the four-inch long, inch-wide opening, drenching Roxie’s gooch and sending shudders up the horny MILF’s spine. She rocked her crotch back and forth across the tip, working her opening wider and wider. Mingled precum and pussy juice poured down the front of Val’s monster cock, splitting off into tiny rivulets and waterfalls whenever the flow encountered the ridge of one of her throbbing, bulging veins.

Val moaned and squirmed on top of her hog-sized balls. The motion of her ass against her own nutsack and the grinding way up at the tip of her achingly-swollen cock stoked the fires of her arousal and she felt her ultra-hyperactive sperm churners kick into overdrive for the fifth time that day.

My balls are getting a real workout today… Thought Valerie. Her FutaBit beeped to alert her that she was exceeding her personal best score for cock size. The angry, purple pillar was throbbing visibly with the beat of her heart reverberating up and down its length. Every heartbeat added a few more centimeters to the length and girth of her painfully-swollen shaft.

SHLOOOORP!

Roxie moaned loudly with delight as she impaled herself on Val’s gargantuan cockhead. “Ahhhhhhn!” Her pussy spasmed and her thumb-length clit throbbed with pleasure. Finally, there was something in her stretched-out momhole that didn’t make her feel like she was tossing a hotdog up a hallway! She purred with delight and began to lower herself down the oak-trunk-thick length of Val’s rock-hard meat monolith.

Roxie’s stomach bulged into the sky. The fleshy tent of her womb stretched outwards and up, rising above her head as she slid down foot after foot of Val’s kayak-sized erection. The angels tattooed on her belly stretched out until they were faded, shapeless blobs.

“I can feel your heartbeat in my whole body!” cried Roxie. “Oh my God. Val! Oh my GOD!” Roxie’s eyes rolled back in delirious pleasure. Every mountainous vein on the surface of Val’s cock felt ten times bigger inside her rapidly-stretching snatch. Rapid Fire orgasms popped off like fireworks in her brain. The mouth of her swollen, impossibly-stretched cunt opened wider and wider as she slid herself down. Its lips and clit spasmed wildly in the throes of euphoric ecstasy. Gallons of pussy juice were gushing down the shaft now. 

Somewhere around the halfway mark, Roxie had her first BIG orgasm. Roxie had had “big” orgasms before. Her first husband gave her multiple orgasms every day. Her second husband topped him easily in the duration and degree of pleasure he brought her. 

But the orgasm she had just then was in a whole other league. It was to normal orgasms what normal orgasms were to a sneeze. Actually, it made orgasms that made orgasms look like a sneeze look like a sneeze. Roxie’s whole body trembled and she let out an intense howl of delight that shook the night air. Her legs kicked, her body thrashed, and her painted toes curled. Electricity shot up her insides and electrified her brain in a way she never imagined possible, easing all thoughts but one:

MORE!

Roxie’s insatiable cock-hunger drove her ravenous cunt down Val’s cock with frantic desperation, taking the last six —make that seven— feet of mega-dong in just a few minutes. Her plush, silicone-filled booty smacked Val’s abs with a reverberating thwack! Hot cunt-honey gushed down the front of her balls and Val felt her own pussy well up with hot juices. Valerie wasn’t fucking the cockomaniac MILF; she was wearing her!

That’s when Val felt the first surge.

“HRRRRNGH!” Val grunted, choking back a scream. The pain in her cock was intense! Beneath her, her balls swelled massively, inflating faster than a raft full of compressed gas. She was practically tossed up into the air by the sudden increase in sperm production as her balls pumped several bathtubs worth of baby batter into her scrotum in just under three seconds.

“Oh, GOD!” Roxie howled. “I can feel you growing inside me! Yes, Val! Yes! Bigger! More! MORE!” Roxie wrapped her arms in a bear hug around the shaft growing in her belly. The pulsing, firehose-sized veins were actually visible beneath the flesh of Roxie’s stomach, as clear and defined as if they were Roxie’s own. Another orgasm rocked the MILF’s pussy and she screamed. Two and a half feet away, her big, fake, round balls contracted and her six-inch prick spat out a long, pencil-thin rope of jizz while her cunt gushed like a fire hydrant. Valerie’s cock throbbed hugely and swelled a full foot in diameter. Up above, the top of the pink pillar leapt up several feet, the flare of Val’s mushroom head clearly visible inside Roxie’s ultra-stretched womb. The growth may have been painful to Valerie, but it was pure heaven to Roxie, who shuddered and rolled her head back as another mind-melting orgasm exploded through every nerve in her body.

“Bigger!” was all Roxie could say. “Grow bigger for me!” She dug her heels into Val’s car-sized balls and started pumping herself up and down the veiny shaft. Veins as big as Val’s biceps massaged Roxie’s clit, pummeling the tiny pleasure button like a boxer working a speedbag. Every vein Roxie hit triggered another spectacular orgasm that sent tiny stars and comets swooping through her vision. The hyper-horny MILF’s body was barely more than the vibrating ring of the world’s largest condom.

“M-m-more!” Roxy begged. Val’s titanic cock was only too happy to oblige. It swelled up again, adding feet of length and girth, lifting the hubristic MILF up off of Val’s abs and carrying her into the sky even as it stretched her wider than her shoulders. Her shaft was easily a yard across by now and still adding an inch every few seconds. There was as much shaft between the butterfly tattoo on Roxie’s plush ass and Val’s abs as there had been when Roxie first mounted Val’s colossal cock. Veins that had once been as thick as firehoses ballooned in girth until they were thicker than Val’s thighs.

Sweat plastered Val’s hair to her forehead and she groaned with mingled pain and pleasure, clenching her teeth and panting with the effort of enduring such colossal pressure in her shaft and balls. Her futaBit beeped wildly in alarm, informing her that she had just exceeded twenty four feet in length and over a yard of diameter; Twice as large as she had ever been. The bungee cords strained, creaking audibly from the tension of constricting Val’s burgeoning behemoth cock.

Beneath her, her churning, boiling balls surged larger, lifting her higher off the ground and spreading out over the terrace until they consumed every inch of space between the hot tub and the pool. Each testicle was the size of an SUV and five times as heavy. The monster orbs were producing a hundred and fifty gallons of hyper-horny sperm every second. The roar of the liquid churning inside them was audible from the street.

“Roxie!” Val screamed through gritted teeth as the painful pressure in her cock threatened to overwhelm her. She had no idea what she wanted Roxie to do. Help, maybe? But the fortysomething-turned-human condom was beyond help.

“M-murrrrr!” was the last word Roxie was able to slur out before the speech centers of her brain became too waterlogged with endorphins to function and all her mouth sounds devolved into a wild, atonal howling. Her whole body jerked crazily like a ragdoll bouncing on a subwoofer, long limbs twitched and flailed in the throes of orgasm as her inhumanly-ravenous pussy swallowed more and more of Val’s behemoth dong, sliding down its slick trunk on a waterfall of slimy precum and pussy juice.

Meanwhile, the intense vibrations in Val’s balls were stimulating her rock-hard mega clit like crazy. Her four-inch pleasure button was going wild and it was producing some very strange and intense sweet-and-sour sensations in her stomach where it met and mingled with the earth-shattering ache in her swollen-purple shaft.

Roxie was almost all the way back down Val’s still-swelling shaft. Twenty-four feet of tree-trunk-thick cock towered above her and three feet waited below her. Another wave of orgasm exploded inside Roxie and Val felt the MILF’s insides contract up and down the entire length of her colossal cockbeast as the woman let out another howl of incomprehensible delight.

***  
Back inside the house, Chubsy had finally run out of steam and was lying, panting and pale, on the TV-room couch to recuperate. Every centimeter of his scrawny body glistened with sweat. His flaccid, eighteen-inch meat monster and thoroughly-drained balls were flopped over his thigh, still drooling a pencil-thin stream of cum. Almost every girl at the party had been thoroughly stuffed, They took up most of the room, groaning and stroking swollen bellies that ranged from the size of beach balls to camping tents. 

Erika, the girl with the long braid, was lounging around the conversation pit. And by that I mean she was lounging around the conversation pit; she’d finally beaten Veronica H’s record for size and then some. She looked like she was taking a nap on a giant pink jelly donut that rose almost to the ceiling. The few girls still coherent enough to be conscious were playing on their phones and posting selfies to Instagram. Hashtag: #creamfilling.

Not all the girls had sucked Chubsy off. A few of the more daring ones had taken his two-foot cock in their pussy or ass (or both, usually). You could tell which ones they were because their orifices were gaping like they’d just been fisted by the Hulk. They gushed gallons of Chubsy’s baby batter all over the floor. Most of them were still twitching, eyes rolled back in their heads and drooling at the mouth from the multiple-upon-multiple orgasms Chubsy’s eager teenage hyper-cock had wrung from their exhausted bodies. Half the girls Chubsy fucked would discover two weeks later that they were extremely pregnant. The other half would also discover they were pregnant, but they were already pregnant from earlier that evening when Valerie flooded the rear terrace so Chubsy’s slightly smaller sperm got muscled out. This included the ones on birth control; Val’s sperm got those girls twice as pregnant out of spite.

Every square foot of floor not taken up by a girl’s belly was awash with an ankle-deep layer of Chubsy’s eggnog-thick spunk. It was spread out over the living room, the dining room, the TV room, the front hall. Essentially, the entire first floor. It sucked and slurped around the cracks of the basement door as it flowed down the steps into the wine cellar, and it lapped at the bottoms of the cupboards in the kitchen.

The only people left ambulatory in Tony’s house were Tony and Tasha, who were upstairs playing Sonic, eight male jocks, Phoebe, Milbert, Officers Bhootay and Juggs (who had not been seen since disappearing into the downstairs bathroom twenty minutes ago) and Jessica Greely. Jessica was a petite futa girl with a fetish for tiny cocks who had joined Phoebe in giving Milbert a thrilling threesome. Also Kymberly, sort of. Her sturdy farmgirl physique allowed her to stand up and move around in spite of the yoga-ball-sized gut full of cum she was lugging around (she’d gone back for seconds).

Except for Tony, Tasha, and the horny cops, everyone left was gathered around the big glass doors that led to the rear patio, watching in awe as Roxie and Valerie re-enacted Clash of the Titans with their genitals.

“Go, mom, go!” Kymberly cheered, pressing her belly up against the glass and pumping her fist.

Outside, the pathetically-tiny figure of Roxie jerked and howled.

“God, I can’t even imagine what that must be like,” said one of the jocks.

“Actually you can, thanks to the power of math!” said a deep, chocolate-pudding-rich voice behind the small crowd. Everybody turned to see who had spoken.

Phoebe gasped. “Neil DeGrasse Tyson!”

“That’s right!” said the famous African-American science-celebrity. He was speaking from a small window on Milbert’s laptop, which was on the coffee table facing the glass doors to the rear patio. “Milbert was Skyping with me earlier and forgot to hang up when the police arrived. I also witnessed the ensuing teenaged orgy.”

“Why didn’t you just hang up from your end?” asked a crew-cut jock boy named Evan.

“Milbert has me tied up in his basement and I can’t get my arms free to work the mouse,” explained Tyson.

“Oh, Milbert!” said everyone in unison, crossing their arms and wagging their fingers at the mischievous nerd.

“Bazingus!” exclaimed Milbert, sticking out his tongue and giving an exaggerated shrug.

Everybody laughed, including Neil Degrasse Tyson.

Jessica Greely raised her hand. “But, Mister Tyson—” 

“Doctor Tyson,” interrupted Dr. Tyson. “I didn’t spend eight years getting my PhD in Pointing out the Scientific Inaccuracies in Hollywood Movies to be called ‘Mister,’ thank you.”

“But, Doctor Tyson,” said Phoebe, pausing briefly to perform a nerd snort, “how could math help us understand what Roxie is experiencing right now?”

“Why, you of all people should be able to figure that out, Phoebe,” answered Tyson. “Here, let me illustrate…” Neil DeGrasse Tyson disappeared from the screen, returning a few moments later wheeling a large whiteboard into view. The whiteboard was covered in diagrams about cylinders, formulas for volume computation and a somewhat-crude drawing of what could only be Valerie and Roxie having sex. The sizes and measurements of Val’s organ were labeled next to the drawing along with lots of math equations.

“I thought you said you were tied up…” said Evan the jock boy, narrowing his eyes.

Neil DeGrasse Tyson’s eyes shifted from side to side, then he cleared his throat awkwardly and slapped a long, wooden pointer onto the whiteboard.

“Let’s try to put what Roxie was experiencing in perspective,” began Tyson. “An average-sized penis, in the hands of a skilled lover, can bring a woman to toe-curling, lip biting, sheet-clawing orgasm. Seriously. You don’t have to be big (or even average) to make a woman come really hard if you know what you’re doing. That’s an average-sized penis. About six inches long and one and a half inches wide with a surface area of about twenty one square inches.” Tyson circled a drawing of a penis with the tip of his pointer before sliding the wooden rod across the board to the drawing of Val and Roxie. 

“At the moment of Roxie’s latest orgasm,” Tyson continued, “she had twenty four feet of cock stuffed up her vagina, approximately three and a half feet in diameter, which meant she was being stimulated by over forty-two thousand, three hundred and fifty-five square inches of cock, or roughly just over two thousand times more cock than the average woman would ever experience at one time. This, combined with Valerie’s exceptionally-potent aphrodisiac precum which amplifies all sexual pleasure by a factor of ten, results in an orgasm twenty thousand times more powerful than the most powerful orgasm possible from an average-sized penis.

“Simply put, even if a woman came continuously at the rate of one orgasm every minute, each orgasm lasting sixty seconds, she would still have to come for two weeks straight to equal the level of orgasm Roxie experiences every five seconds spent riding Val’s penis.”

“Woah!” said the crowd.

“Thanks, Neil DeGrasse Tyson!” Milbert said cheerfully.

“Don’t mention it.” Tyson smiled sagely. “By the way, going by the size of Veronica H’s belly, she’s ingested approximately eight hundred and forty-six gallons of semen. Assuming Chubsy’s semen has a density similar to that of water, that’s over seven thousand pounds of cum. Her internal organs would have been crushed to pulp by such a tremendous weight.”

Everybody gasped in horror and looked over at Veronica, who was still dazed and panting on top of her impossibly gravid belly. She burped placidly and a trickle of cum flowed down her chin onto her tits. She reached up and wiped her mouth with a sleepy grunt. She seemed fine. The group let out a sigh of relief.

“This is Neil DeGrasse Tyson signing off! Don’t stay out too late, Milbert! And kids, always remember to fucking love science!” said Tyson. The scientist then stuffed a red rubber ball-gag in his mouth and snapped the straps around the back of his head before reaching over and hitting a button below the camera’s field of view. Skype disconnected with a “Zhweeeeeoooo-POP!”

***  
Upstairs, Tasha made her Sonic jump on a mushroom, propelling him high into the air and grabbing dozens of gold coins. Tony was playing as the orange Sonic and he was struggling to keep up. The computer video game made a bleep-bloop noise and Tony knew he’d been bested yet again.

Tasha really is the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. Thought Tony, watching Tasha’s look of determination as she guided the blue Sonic through a loop-de-loop, defeating the boss and winning all the coins.

***  
Outside on the terrace, Val was frantically trying to undo the bungee cords strapped around her cock. Angry veins stood out on her muscular neck and her eyes were wide and bloodshot as she scrabbled at the taut elastic cables digging into her cockflesh. It was no good. The cables were too tight against her skin. She couldn’t even squeeze her fingertips between the pinching cables and her poor, tortured flesh. Val tried to undo the hooks, but even her pumped guns weren’t strong enough to overcome the tension between the straining metal fasteners. She wondered if it would do her any good anyway. Roxie’s ultra-stretched cunt felt at least as tight on her shaft as the bungees —maybe moreso. All the same, something had to give soon—her cock had reached twenty-six feet in length and over four across. Every inch of it was an angry purple-red and the whole thing was throbbing dangerously. 

If Val’s cock was dangerously overgrown, then her balls were a natural disaster in progress. Each of her testicles was the size of a bull elephant and three times as heavy. The monstrous cum-factories were spreading across the terrace, pushing a ridge of girlchowder ahead of them. She heard a crunch somewhere behind her, felt a reverberation through her balls, and she knew her gigantic sack had just crushed the hot tub.

Damn. Thought Valerie. I’m really going to need a soak after this...

Up above her head, Roxie was cumming like a madwoman. Four feet away from her tattooed butt, her cock was shooting a wild, continuous stream of jizz. She came until there wasn’t a single drop of spunk left in her silicone-stuffed balls. The last few drops of cum spluttered out of her like a dying lawn sprinkler and still her balls were tight against her prick. Her nutsack squeezed and squeezed and squeezed, desperate to express the orgasm her body was feeling. A tremor ran through Roxie’s body and her balls contracted again. Huge blue veins stood out on the surface of her overstuffed sack, growing tighter and tighter until—

POP! Roxie’s left-side ball implant burst. Silicone came spurting out of her pisshole like a spaghetti-thin stream of vaseline as half her sack deflated. She hadn’t even finished unloading all four thousand ccs of silicone before her right-side ball implant burst, adding its load of translucent jelly to the thin stream squirting through her urethra.

Within a few seconds, her scrotum had shrunk to its un-enhanced size, though it was a little baggy from being stretched out by the implants for so long. Then, something began to happen: her sack started to inflate again! Slowly at first, but then with increasing speed, Roxie’s natural testicles grew and swelled, churning with pints, then quarts, then gallons of new spunk! Her balls exploded outward, filling like water balloons, first reaching the size of her original cantaloupe-sized implants, then surpassing them in moments.

Thick, white cum burst from the tip of Roxie’s prick as her new-and-improved nuts took up the job of meeting the cum demand her brain was placing on her body. At the same time Roxie’s balls began to swell, her six-inch boner was also expanding. She could literally, physically not orgasm hard enough to equal the level of pleasure Val was pumping into her body, so her overtaxed system was adding new nerves to match the ecstasy it was supposed to feel. 

Her cock inflated like a hot-dog party balloon, stretching out and expanding with terrific speed. Within seconds her formerly-six-inch cock was two feet long and as thick as her wrist. The tip was still stretching outwards, adding inches of length and girth every second. The long, snakelike dick began to flop wildly and slap against Roxie’s distended belly as its length overcame its natural rigidity. 

Three feet. Five feet. Eight feet. Her cock would keep growing until the size of her dick was equal to the size of the orgasm her brain wanted it to feel. Ten feet... Fifteen feet! Fifteen feet of long, long, pink cock. The rose tattooed around its base was nothing more than a pink smear across the bottom eight feet of shaft. All the time, Roxie’s hosepipe dong was cumming furiously. Ropes of jizz fatter than a roll of quarters spurted from her gaping cockslit, fed continuously by a pair of watermelon-sized balls that slapped against the base of Val’s twenty-eight foot erection.

Then the orgasm that had been building in Val’s pussy finally released. Val roared at the sweet release of it, even as the pain in her dick threatened to drown all other sensation. Her cock responded sympathetically by swelling outward continuously. The final growth spurt was the log that broke the camel’s back. The bungee cords may have been rated to withstand incredible tension, but the metal hooks at the ends weren’t nearly as durable. The hooks began to straighten, grasping at each other like lovers’ fingertips for a few agonizing seconds until finally—

THWACK! The first bungee gave way, springing back with the force of a bullwhip and slashing a long, red welt across the top of Valerie’s balls.

“Yeeeow!” Valerie cried out. “That smarts!”

THWACK! Another welt.

Tears welled up in Val’s eyes.

THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! The final three belts all gave within milliseconds of each other, striking Val’s balls with furious force.

The stinging was intense, but the sensation of relief was like heaven. The rush of endorphins practically knocked Val out cold. Sensation returned to her poor, swollen cock and the delayed orgasm that had been building behind the bungees like a dam burst into her elephantine nuts with the force of a tidal wave.

Now it was Val’s turn to scream incoherently as her nuts retracted, tightening up beneath her. Blood thundered in her ears. She knew what was coming next and couldn’t brace herself in any way.

She came like an atomic bomb. It felt like a freight train full of dynamite was driving straight up her urethra and exploding out the end. The recoil of her orgasm blasted her backwards, shoving her entire body so far into her scrotum that its fleshy folds enveloped her. She was plunged into hot, squishy, sweaty darkness, aware of nothing but the fireball of orgasm in her loins.

GAGAGOOOOSH!

GAGOOSH! GAGOOSH!

Inside Roxie’s womb, Val’s Smartcar-sized glans erupted like a cum volcano. Thousands of gallons of hot, sticky, thick girlchowder burst from a gaping cumslit large enough to swallow a grown man. Outside, Roxie’s belly deformed upwards as the force of the blast added almost ten feet to the pink monolith bobbing in the air. The power of the hormones that poured into her caused Roxie’s ovaries to go to full release, dropping dozens of eggs into the churning sperm soup beneath, but that wasn’t enough for Val’s overachieving ultra-spunk; billions of sperm flooded into Roxie’s fallopian tubes, inflating her ovaries like water balloons and impregnating every single egg she carried. Then, working in teams, the oversized swimmers carried each egg back down the tube and forcibly implanted it in Roxie’s uterine wall.

Roxie was still five years from menopause, meaning she had roughly sixty eggs left in her ovaries. Every one of them was now fertilized and growing inside her. None of them would produce anything less than twins and most of them would average quadruplets. By the time Roxie regained consciousness three days later (her aftershocks would last a further two and a half months, with periodic, intense flashback orgasms for years afterward) she would be pregnant with two hundred and forty-eight babies.

Even gushing a thousand gallons every three seconds, Val couldn’t ejaculate fast enough to fill Roxie’s entire belly at once. A veritable Niagara Falls of cum cascaded down Val’s colossal cock and pooled in the bottom of Roxie’s belly. Roxie started to take on a shape resembling a gigantic pink teardrop as her womb filled from the bottom up with shot after shot of Val’s steaming, roiling girlspunk. The bulbous bottom of the teardrop grew larger and larger as it filled. The front curvature of her belly swelled outwards and downwards toward the pool until it was touching the surface of the water. More cum, more swelling. Val couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to. She was just a passenger on this cum train and she was gonna ride it to the end.

Roxie’s colossal belly grew out over the edge of the pool; a vast, bulbous cliff of pink. Then, Roxie’s center of gravity began to shift. Her house-sized belly rolled forward. Tens of thousands of pounds of cum-filled stomach plunged into the pool, pulling the rest of the mass of woman and cock and jizz behind it.

SPLOOOSH! A tidal wave of milky water exploded out of the pool as three hundred thousand pounds of Roxie and Val plunged into the deep end. 

Val felt herself lifted upwards, levered into the air like a catapault by an irresistible force. She was still cumming furiously, her balls determined to drain themselves into Roxie’s insatiable womb. She was rolling forward! No longer laying on her back but plunging down into a massive, fleshy dome that for a moment she couldn’t recognize. Then she saw Roxie lying beneath her and knew the pink horizon she was seeing was the horny MILF’s baby-batter bloated belly.

GLOOSH! GLOOOSH! GLOOSH! The roar of flowing cum was practically deafening. Roxie’s stomach expanded outwards through the pool, spreading horizontally until it touched the sides and overflowed the lip like a colossal loaf of bread, then forward towards the shallow end, rising over Ronron the human island like a huge, pink dirigible.

Ronron saw the curvature of Roxie’s belly eclipse the patio lighting above her and she let out a yelp of terror. The big, pink belly pushed Ronron’s brown, raft-sized tits apart with a wet squeak and kept coming, advancing like a big, round glacier until it smushed up against Ronron’s own gigantic tummy. She felt herself getting squeezed against the wall of the pool behind her. Cum blasted from her cooch and splattered loudly against the stucco wall of the property.

Val’s balls were shrinking rapidly now, climbing the planetary curvature of Roxie’s belly as they drained themselves into the catatonic cum-dumpster. They lifted off the cum-drenched surface of the patio, shrinking as they pumped their spunk into the human blimp at the end of Val’s inhuman shaft.

“Uhnnn! Uhnnn! Uhnnnnn!” Val grunted through gritted teeth, rolling her hips back and forth as she pumped the last few hundred gallons into the MILF’s plush backside. Her balls were nearly spent, little more than floppy beanbag chairs now. Her gigantic, overstretched cock was starting to soften and shrink. She could feel the grip of Roxie’s pussy loosening and she clung to the older woman’s waist to steady herself.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Val grunted, shuddering, curling and uncurling her toes. “Jesus…”

Her cock was almost completely soft, though still better than eight feet long. It dangled down inside Roxie, drifting in the warm cum currents. Val had pumped enough girlchowder into Roxie’s womb to fill the pool below four times over. Her beachball-sized balls clenched a few more times, forcing a few more globs of spunk through her gaping urethra before finally contracting to the size of bowling-balls and falling into the gaping pool of spunk with a gloopy splash. Val’s legs followed behind, shlorping into the open pool of spunk left behind by the shrinking of her colossal dong.

“Woah!” Val yelped, desperately cupping her hands over Roxie’s tits to stop the tremendous weight of her cock from dragging her to the depths of the bloated MILF’s house-sized womb. Roxie’s orifice was stretched so wide that the busty officer Juggs could have laid across it without her head or feet touching the sides. Roxie’s pink canoe was literally the size of a canoe! If canoes were over four feet wide, that is. 

The creamy soup swirling at the top of the opening was as thick as cake batter and hotter than a jacuzzi. Musk rose from the surface like steam, mingling with the scent of sweat. Val hung there, clinging to Roxie’s massive tits for a good three minutes as she struggled to catch her breath. She languidly swished her legs in the warm, viscous liquid, occasionally bumping against her cock as it drifted in the swirling current.

This is nice, Thought Val as the warm spunk caressed her legs. Looks like I might get to enjoy a soak in a hot tub after all… She turned herself over, hooking her muscular arms over Roxie’s legs and allowing herself to sink up to her tits into the pool she’d blown into Roxie’s vagina.

“Ahhh…” Val sighed and leaned her head back into Roxie’s ass like it was a big, squishy pillow.

“Where’s the jacuzzi switch on this thing?” Val wondered out loud. She caught sight of Roxie’s clit: a swollen, pink bulb the size of a button mushroom. “There you are.” She reached out and pressed it with her toe. Roxie moaned and her labia immediately began to vibrate wildly, sending soothing ripples through the relaxing jizz bath.

Val sat back, basking in the steam and letting the warm jizz soothe her aching cock.

Ahh, this is the life… Thought Valerie as the steamy jizz bubbled around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Magnum finally gets some private time with Tony. Unfortunately, "private time" for hypers very quickly turns public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

“Uhn! Oof!”

Sweat poured down Tony’s face. He was in a really tight spot and it was going to take all his expertise to pull things out before he totally blew it.

“Uhhhn! Uhhhn!” 

Tasha winced, panting. Her face was shiny with perspiration as well. Tony was really giving her the business!

“Oooh! Ahhh! Shoryuken!”

Tony’s Mortal Kombat character did a spinning kick across the screen. Tasha barely made Chun Li duck in time.

“Shit!” Tony Mashed the “X” button and made Sub-Zero shoot a fireball. Tasha blocked it with Chun-Li’s ultra-kick.

Tony desperately tried to spin his joystick to do a fatality combo, but his palms were so slick with sweat that the controller flew out of his hands and landed between Tasha’s knees.

“Oh, sorry!” said Tony, reaching over to retrieve his control. His hand closed around something like a warm, extra thick bratwurst—

Honk! 

Tasha’s eyes went wide and she yelped, dropping her own controller. Tony looked down and saw that he hadn’t grabbed his controller at all, but was gripping Tasha’s flaccid cock through her skirt! He felt her heart beat once before it registered what he was holding.

“Ohmigosh!” Tony dropped her cock as if it had bitten him. “I’m so—”

“It’s alright—” Tasha blushed a deep shade of red.

“No, I didn’t mean—”

“No, of course you didn’t! It was an accident!” Tasha laughed nervously.

Tony waved his hands across his chest. “I would never, ever—”

“Of course you wouldn’t!” Tasha agreed.

“Unless you wanted me to—”

“Right!”

“N-not that I’m asking right now!”

“Of course not! I know!”

“But I would ask!”

“Of course you would!”

Tony and Tasha both avoided each other's gaze for several seconds. Tony coughed. Tasha made popping sounds with her mouth and looked around the room. On the screen, Sub-Zero and Chun-Li bobbed in place to the repetitive electronic beat of the game soundtrack. Both character’s health meters were down to their last few pixels.

“Thirty seconds remaining!” declared the game’s announcer, breaking the Spell of Awkwardness that had been cast over the two teens.

Tony cleared his throat. “Did you wanna—”

“Yes!” Tasha interrupted.

“—finish the game?” Tony finished.

Tasha missed half a beat but recovered quickly. “Yeah of course!”

“I’m gonna need my controller…” Tony tried to point at his game-controller without looking in its direction and studiously tried to avoid noticing that Tasha’s slowly expanding cock was pushing it to one side as the fist-sized head of her dick crept toward the hem of her skirt like a sneaky python.

“S-sure,” said Tasha, scooping up the controller and handing it to Tony. Tony looked over to take it from her and couldn’t stop himself from noticing how her skirt tented around the outline of her heavy meat-log as she shifted her weight so that her feet weren’t falling asleep beneath her butt.

He suddenly got an idea.

“Actually,” said Tony, pausing the game before Tasha could even push a button. “It’s kinda warm in here, do you mind if I take my shirt off before we start?”

“Uhh yeah! I don’t mind!” said Tasha, barely registering his words.

“Cool.” Tony grabbed his shirt by the hem and pulled it up over his head to reveal his prominent pecs and sculpted abs. The olive-tan skin of his chest was shaved smooth and gleamed with a light sheen of sweat. Tony shook out his thick, silky black hair. Well-defined muscles rippled smoothly beneath an ever-so-light layer of baby fat on his back as he stretched.

Tasha didn’t realize she was drooling. He turned to look at her with his big, blue eyes and grinned his perfect grin.

WHACK!

“Oof!” Tasha’s two-and-a-half-foot cock sprang erect like a steel girder and smashed into her face!

Tony hit the unpause button on the videogame and started mashing buttons furiously.

“What the—” Tasha had to shake herself out of her daze. “Oh what the fuck!” she yelled when she realized she was getting her butt kicked. She tried to counter Tony’s combos but it was difficult to play around her girthy member. Every time she tried to lean around it, it would lean with her, blocking her view. She tried pushing it down, but holding it there meant taking one hand off the control, and every time she resumed play her cock would spring back up and slap her in the face again. Her balls wanted to join the party, too, and very soon the fat orbs had swollen to the size of party balloons, making it difficult for her to get comfortable.

Tony laughed and kept playing, ignoring her frustrated grunts and growls.

“You’re gonna pay for this!” Tasha half growled, half-laughed as she wrestled with her burgeoning junk.

“FINISH HER!” demanded the announcer.

***  
Valerie was trying to relax in the impromptu cum hot tub that was bubbling in Roxie’s ultra-gaped vagina , but was having a hard time. The sounds of sex were still ringing in her ears.

“Ahhhn! Ahhhn!”

It was like she could still hear them!

“Ahhhfuuuuuck! Ahhh!”

Val opened her eyes. She really could hear them!

“Ahhhnnnn! Oohhh!”

Val closed her eyes again and tried to ignore the noises of carnal delight echoing through the evening air. It was probably just Chubsy giving a few more girls a thorough stuffing. 

Good for him. Valerie thought, determined to sit this orgy out. Her cock hurt like the dickens and she’d blown more than enough baby batter today to keep her satisfied for the rest of the night and even most of the next day.

“AHHH! UHHHN!”

Val’s cock gave a twitch and she felt the weight increase on her crotch as her balls once again began to swell. She slipped incrementally down into the thick sperm soup bubbling around her.

She pulled herself back up and adjusted her arms so that they were secure around Roxie’s still-twitching legs, then leaned back once more into the MILF’s bodacious silicone butt.

The passionate moans continued, loudly and insistently. Val squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the insistent stiffening of her cock and the growing weight dragging on her groin as her overactive nuts engorged with seed.

It was no good. She was horny again.

With a heavy sigh of regret, Val hoisted herself up out of Roxie’s snatch. It wasn’t easy; her nuts had expanded to the size of pumpkins. It was like trying to lift herself out of quicksand while dangling a pair of anchors from her groin. She had to grab Roxie’s watermelon-sized balls for support.

“These things are sure bigger than I remember,” said Val, admiring Roxie’s huge, gurgling testes as she clung to them like a pair of bulbous water wings.

SHLLOOORRP!  
Val finally pulled herself free, though her nuts gave up quite a fight, catching on the lips of Roxie’s totally wrecked twat before popping out one at a time. The baby-batter Val had pumped into Roxie was so thick, the impression of Val’s body remained for several seconds before filling in from the bottom up like a mudhole on the edge of a riverbank.

She peered over the curvature of Roxie’s blimp-like belly to see the ground.

“And that’s definitely bigger than I remember...” she remarked at the sight of Roxie’s newly expanded cock. This was something of an understatement, the fifteen-foot erection followed the curve of the MILF’s massive belly around and down until it almost reached the ground. A cockhead the size of a honeydew spewed a constant stream of cum into the small spunk-lake below.

The sounds of rough sex still drifted across the patio. Two voices —both of them women— were definitely getting down to business. Val thought one set of moans sounded familiar, but she couldn’t see where the sounds were coming from.

She wrapped her arms and legs around Roxie’s anaconda and slid down like a fireman’s pole, squeezing a tremendous load of spunk out ahead of her so that when she landed, she was ankle-deep in a puddle of Roxie’s hot jizz. She shlorped her way out of the sloppy pool and set out across the patio toward the source of the enticing sounds.

Half a dozen horny senior boys watched her from the other side of the sliding glass door into the house, their faces and cocks pressed up against the glass as they beat off furiously to the sight of Val’s bodacious bod. She paused and flexed for them, footlong ropes of her own oh-so-thick and creamy jizz dangled from her tits. The ropes were so thick they didn’t break, even when she twirled them like strippers’s tassels. The horned-up highschoolers hooted and several of them came spectacularly onto the window. Small flecks of white pattered against the glass. Val blew them kisses and continued on her way to find the source of the intense moaning. 

She was following the sounds but she was also following the fresh set of tracks someone with much bigger feet than her had left in the goop. The tracks led from the patio door toward the bushes on the far side of the house.

Shlorp shlorp shlorp...

The tip of her cock left a long trench behind her in the ankle-deep ooze and the thick, congealing spunk sucked at her bare feet with every step. It was like walking through gooey, warm mud, and getting harder with every step because her balls were getting heavier every second, their rate of growth matching the crescendos and troughs of the carnal noises. By the time she reached the edge of the house, her balls were dragging behind her like a pair of beanbag chairs. She had just turned the corner when—

BOIOIOING!

She was smacked upside the chin by a boob the approximate size and weight of a prize-winning watermelon! She fell heavily backward onto her squashy sack, squeezing a sudden jolt of pain out of her monster balls strong enough to make her eyes cross.

“Yeeow!” she yelped, kicking her feet and thrashing between her hog-sized testes as she struggled to right herself. A large hand took hold of hers and pulled her back to a standing position as easily as if she were a ragdoll.

When her vision started to clear, her first impression was that the seven-foot amazon Denisha Bhootay had somehow grown a pair of ginormous, pink tits.

“You okay, hun?” asked Denisha. Her giant, off-color boobs bounced up and down completely independently of her body.

“Fuck meeeee!” demanded Denisha’s monster mams.

“Did your tits just talk?” asked the still-dazed Val. It took a moment for her vision to clear and she saw Denisha hadn’t grown a giant pair of giant, white tits; they belonged to ultra-busty police officer Karen Juggs! The angry shortstack was completely naked, squatting with her feet planted on top of her partner’s basketball-sized balls and riding the amazonian futa’s thirty-inch cock like a bucking bronco!

“She gets like this sometimes,” said Denisha, gesturing to the horny dwarf sliding up and down her slick, black fuckpole. She was stripped almost nude except for a pair of black fishnet stockings held up by a lacy garterbelt.

Juggs’s eyes rolled back in her head and she growled hungrily as the bulge of Denisha’s baseball-bat-sized dong tented her taut, pink belly between her massive, bouncing tits.

“She has Situationally-Triggered Nymphomania,” Denisha explained, breathing heavily. Her regal face was shiny with sweat. A drop of perspiration dangled from her plush bottom lip. “Once she gets started, she can go for hours. It’s one of the reasons I’m stuck as her partner; I’m the only one who can handle her when she gets into one of her sex-frenzies.”

Vall nodded. “Ahh, STN,” she said, stroking her chin. A lot of the people Val fucked ended up developing nymphomania as a result, so she was familiar with the condition.

“Less. Talking. More. Fucking!” Juggs demanded, barking out the words in time with her forceful thrusts.

“Karen! Karen! I think I’m gonna—” Denisha looked like she was about to sneeze.

Juggs scowled. “Again?” She grunted. “This is the fifth time! You’re such a one-pump chump!”

“Hrrrngh!” Denisha grunted, falling back against the pink stucco wall behind her. Her nails left scratch marks in the plaster as her mammoth balls contracted into the base of her shaft. A waterfall of hot jizz came pouring out of Juggs’s steaming, stretched-open babyhole a moment later. 

“Fuck yeah, fill me up, bitch!” demanded Juggs, her thrusts now accompanied by sloppy bursts of hot girl goop. The load of white ooze coated Juggs’s pale feet and flowed over Denisha’s heavy, mocha-colored balls to splatter heavily on the ground.

Juggs came a moment later, adding her own slick juices to the mixture flowing over her feet. She clenched her toes, her tiny pink piggies pinching the squishy folds of Denisha’s hefty sack.

The relaxation of orgasm lasted barely a few seconds before the mega-boobed nympho resumed her thrusting.

“Hey!” said Juggs. “You’re starting to get soft!” She slapped at the bulge of Denisha’s shaft in her belly, grabbing it and trying to shake the softening shaft back to life.

“Help me!” Denisha looked imploringly at Val.

“Well, I’m not about to turn down a friend in need!” said Valerie, grabbing her floppy, four-foot fuckstick in both hands and angling it up so that it rubbed Denisha’s bulge through Juggs’s tummy. Denisha groaned at the new sensation and Juggs intensified her thrusts. The busty cop’s furiously flapping tits were a pink blur as they slapped up and down between Denisha’s shoulders and thighs.

Even dodging the wildly-bouncing milk-tanks, it didn’t take Val long to get rock hard. She squished her cantaloupe-sized cockhead against Juggs’s clit and swirled the tip to coat the swollen nubbin in a thick glaze of translucent precum. Once it was nicely coated, Val pushed the inch-long opening of her cumslit right up against the policewoman’s eager, pink pleasure pearl and began using the mouth of her cock to suck it off.

Shlurrp shlurrp shlooorp!

Juggs moaned greedily and dug her nails into Denisha’s back. Her tongue dangled from her mouth and her toes curled again as she was simultaneously rocked by twin orgasms from her clit and g-spot.

Valerie moaned and thrust her hips, pumping the shaft of her gargantuan dong to create suction inside.

Shlooorp! Shooorp!

“Ahh!” Karen moaned as Val’s hungry cock worked her clitty. The eraser-tip-sized nub swelled from the suction, expanding to touch the walls of Val’s gaping urethra.

“Unff!” Val bit her lip as she focused on the long, slow strokes that pulled Jugss’s clit deeper into her hungry anaconda. Karen groaned and bit her lower lip as she squirmed.

“C-call me names!” Juggs barked, suddenly. “Call me a fucking nympho slut!” 

“Oh, you like dirty names, you slut bitch?” purred Valerie.

“Fuuuuuuck yes!” Karen’s eyes rolled back in her head. She let go of Denisha with one hand and began massaging her pubic mound just above where Valerie’s cockhead was giving her clit a dick blowjob. Val couldn’t believe her eyes! This girl had thirty inches of cock up her gooch and getting her clit sucked off and she was still horny enough to masturbate!

“Can’t get enough, you nympho freak?” asked Val. “You want more?”

Karen bit her lip again and nodded, rubbing herself furiously as she rose and fell sinuously on Denisha’s fuckpole.

“I can’t hear you!” said Val, pumping her cock furiously.

“M-more!” Karen moaned. “Ohhh!” Another wave of orgasm washed over her. Denisha grunted too and blinked the sweat out of her eyes as she gripped Karen by the waist. A fresh waterfall of fragrant cunt-honey poured down her shaft and drenched her balls.

Val pulled her dong free from Karen’s clit. The fat cockhead disengaged with a sound like a cork popping out of a slimy champagne bottle. Karen’s clitty popped free. It was swollen like a bright purple baby carrot, throbbing in the glare of the patio lights.

“Aaah!” moaned officer Juggs.

Val grabbed her cock and shoved it roughly at Karen’s face, cramming it against her nose.

“You want this, cockslut?” asked Valerie. Her cockhead was bigger than Karen’s face.

“Fuuuuck!” Karen moaned, licking at the glistening mushroom Val was shoving against her lips. The colossal fuck spear was drooling precum nonstop, fed continuously by Val’s churning, groaning nuts. The two titanic testes behind Val’s muscular legs were so large they came up to her ass. Steam rose from the quivering surface of her sofa-sized nutsack and the whole, bloated, pink mound seemed to heave up and down as if her hog-sized balls were breathing. Cum sloshed loudly inside.

Val couldn’t believe she was horny after the load she’d just blown into Roxie’s womb. Maybe they were invigorated by all the teenage hormones at the party, or getting slapped by bungee cords had made them mad. Whatever the reason, there was no arguing with her balls when they got like this. They seemed to be filling faster even as she stood there rubbing her sloppy dick in Karen’s face and made the horny cop beg to take it all. A surge of precum exploded from the throbbing tip, momentarily engulfing Karen’s head completely and splattering hotly across Denisha’s shoulders and chin.

“Damn, Val,” Denisha said, licking salty precum off her plush lips. “Your spunk tastes better than ever!”

“I’m on a pineapple diet,” said Val. “Bitches like this can’t get enough.” She shoved her cockhead in Karen’s face again. The eager nympho slurped at the gushing river that poured over her eyes, cheeks and chin, fighting to drink up every drop.

“You want this inside you? You want me in you?” asked Val, waggling her dong so that it slapped Karen in the face.

“Gruhhyesss!” she gurgled.

“Beg for it,” Val commanded.

“P-put it in meee!” cried Karen.

“No, really beg!” Val said, shoving her cockhead hard in Karen’s face, smearing it with translucent, milky precum the consistency of warm jelly.

Juggs reached over the tops of her titanic tits and grasped Val’s cock tightly between her small hands.

“Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease!” She panted, jerking herself up and down Denisha’s fuckpole in time with her breathless pleas. “Stuff my pussy with your stupid, fat cock!”

She buried her face in Val’s gaping cumslit. Her small, upturned nose vanished into the moist depths as she slurped at the gushing stream of fragrant juice like a thirsty man at a desert spring.

“You’re such a giant slut that one mega-cock isn’t enough for you, you gotta cram two mega-cocks up your bimbo slit!” Val laughed. “Is that it?”

Karen Juggs popped her face out of Val’s cumslit and slurped back a huge mouthful of precum. “Yes!” she gasped.

“Say it. Say you need two mega-cocks up your bimbo slit,” Val ordered.

“I need them! I need two cocks in my bimbo-slit!” Karen yelled.

“You need them so bad!”

“I do! I dooooo!” Karen rubbed her face all over Val’s gushing cockhead, smearing thick precum all across her face and collarbone. Her blonde bun was half undone and several of her long, golden locks were plastered to her shoulders by Val’s fragrant goop.

Val withdrew her cock from Karen’s slurping lips and slid it down her bulging stomach. She could feel the bulge of Denisha’s cockveins through the distended flesh of the tiny cop’s belly as she slid the fat cockhead down, down down until it was once again rubbing Karen’s bulbous clit.

“Ahhhhhn!” Karen moaned. Orgasm shook her again and her pussy lips tensed, squeezing the base of Denisha’s shaft so hard that her fat veins momentarily bulged huge and purple . The humongous amazon grunted in mingled pain and pleasure.

Val positioned her honeydew-sized cockhead beneath Karen’s tight-stretched labia. The quivering fuckhole was stuffed too full for Val to just slide it in. She needed help.

“Are you just gonna sit there all day? I thought you said you needed this!” said Val, rubbing her cumslit against Karen’s puffy, pink clit.

“I need it!” Karen groaned.

“Then, you better open up, bitch.”

Juggs grunted and reached down with both hands. She hooked her fingers underneath the slick lip of her cunt and pulled outwards. The stress of stretching her already-overstuffed pussy made her cry out, but she endured the pain and kept pulling until she’d stretched her opening wide enough to admit the tip of Val’s meat monster. Cum and cunt-honey poured out of the gap and splattered loudly in the puddle beneath.

Val didn’t waste any time. She stuffed her fat cock into the glistening opening and shoved it as far up as it could reach. Karen screamed and arched her back, kicking her legs out straight as Val impaled her on her mammoth meat rod. There was nothing holding her up except the two titanic cocks shoved up her gooch. Denisha moaned too; their cocks were rubbing together inside Karen’s cum-filled womb. The slurping and sucking of their two shafts against each other was remarkably loud even after being muffled by Karen’s slightly-doughy midsection.

“Urrrraaaaagghhhh!” Karen howled, grasping at the bulge in her stomach with both hands and making out with the outline of Denisha’s cockhead, planting wet, sloppy kisses all over the stretched-out skin of her own tummy as she got double-dicked by the two fabulous futas.

Even though Valerie’s dong was a full eighteen inches longer than Denisha’s at the moment, Denisha’s extra height made the tips of their cocks basically even. Valerie pushed herself in close, lifting up Karen’s immense hooters and resting them on her shoulders so that her entire head was engulfed in a veritable Grand Canyon of Karen’s sweaty cleavage. The smell of Karen’s pussy was strong enough to sting Valerie’s nostrils and for good reason: the horny cop’s muff was level with Valerie’s face!

“Remember how we did that one freshman pledge back in ‘06?” Val asked Denisha.

Denisha had to think for a moment, panting heavily and allowing her brain to catch up to her overworked muscles. After a few seconds, she broke out in a wide grin. “You mean the one who needed a wheelchair for the rest of the semester because she came so hard she temporarily forgot how to walk?”

“That’s the one.”

“I’m pickin’ up what you’re layin’ down,” said Denisha.

Val nodded. “The ol’ Texas Two-Stroke.”

Valerie and Denisha positioned themselves and began to pump their hips in alternating rhythm with each other. The pair of them pumped in and out of the busty blonde like the veiny twin pistons of a two-cylinder sex-engine, picking up speed until the motion of the two bulges inside the busty blonde babe was basically a blur. It was lucky there were basically five gallons of various lubricating fluids sloshing around inside Karen’s womb or the friction between the two monster cocks would have been hot enough to start a sizable fire. Even as it was, the heat coming off Juggs’s stomach could be felt up to five feet away.

“Ahhhahhaaaaaeeee!” Karen cried, wrapping her legs around Valerie’s back and crushing her close. The tiny blonde was surprisingly strong underneath all that chub. Another orgasm rocked Karen’s body and the spasms were enough to rattle Val’s teeth.

“T-that’s it! Squeal for me, p-piggy!” Val managed to blurt out in spite of the fact that Karen was jerking her so hard that it was difficult to keep her strokes in rhythm.

Sweat poured over the two futa’s bodies as they worked together to bring Karen to an orgasm that would finally sate her insatiable lust. Torrents of Karen’s steamy cunt honey poured down Valerie’s chest and onto the ground where it mingled with her precum and Denisha’s jizz.

“H-how long do we have to keep this up?” asked Val, the muscles in her legs and abs were already starting to burn.

“Until she says stop,” panted Denisha.

Val looked up through the miles of cleavage to Karen’s face. The insatiable cop was whooping and hollering like a drunken sorority girl on a mechanical bull, and she showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. 

It was going to be a long night…

***  
“None of these games count! You’re cheating!” Tasha complained as she lost her fifth match in a row. Tasha's gigantic cock was still rock hard and as thick as her waist. It stood obstinately in her way, forcing her to peek around its girth with one eye while holding her controller like a sea captain lashed about the mizzenmast by his wrists. Her pulsing nuts, swollen to the size of volleyballs, filled the bowl of her crossed legs, making it hard to sit comfortably. She’d tried kneeling so that her fat cock lay flat along the floor, but then she leaked precum on the carpet and the friction was as distracting as not being able to see properly.

“Don’t make excuses.” Tony grinned. “I can’t help it if you’re distracted by my bod.”

“You wish—ugh!” Tasha shook her controller in frustration as Tony landed yet another brutal finishing move. She threw her paddle down and lied back against Tony’s bed in a sulk.

She folded her arms across her chest and huffed in frustration, nostrils flaring as she stared angrily up at her towering cock. Tony wondered if he’d gone too far.

After a few minutes, he scooted back so that he was leaning against the bed next to her.

“I uh… I could try playing with my boner out if you think it would make things even,” offered Tony.

She whipped her head around to scowl at him and for a moment Tony was sure he’d really put his foot in his mouth. Several tense seconds passed before Tasha’s anger broke and her frown became less an expression of anger and more an attempt to suppress a smile.

“You asshole!” she laugh-cried, pulling a pillow down off the bed above her and throwing it at him. “You think that would make us even, huh?” She leaned forward onto all-fours and began crawling towards him, her mammoth member jutted a foot past the bottom of her chin like the bowsprit of a man-o-war. “Does your cock weigh twenty pounds flaccid? Do you have to take a cold shower before you ride a bike so it doesn’t get caught in the spokes? Did you have to get a skylight installed in your bedroom so that your morning wood wouldn’t poke a hole in the ceiling? Huh? Huh?”

Tony tried to back away but only made it a few feet before his back hit the wall. Tasha advanced on him, still crawling on her hands and knees. Her mammoth balls dragged on the carpet behind her, swelling larger all the time. Beneath her, hugging the underside of her chest, her colossal boner continued to expand, its dangling foreskin flopping like a pink tubesock from the watermelon-sized tip. She was on top of him in seconds, her musky meat pressed into his face, smothering him in its fragrant folds. He could feel the weight and heat of her shaft on top of him, hear her pulse as it throbbed against his cheek. The mighty pillar was broader than his waist and getting thicker, longer and heavier with every heartbeat. 

“Mfff mmm!” Tony squirmed under the enormous, fleshy weight.

“What’s wrong?” asked Tasha, grasping her four-foot cock by the folds of foreskin behind her glans and slamming it up against the struggling Tony. “I thought you were into this?”

“Mrrrgmmfff!” Tony thrashed beneath her cock, his face and torso completely obscured behind the throbbing pillar of pink flesh. She lifted it up and slammed it back down on him again. It made a noise like a side of beef slapping a wrestling mat. Tony’s limbs flailed, scrambling to get a grip on her veiny pole.

“Isn’t this like, your fantasy?” Tasha asked, mockingly. “To get squished to death by a futa girl’s giant cock?” His thrashing felt good against the hot flesh of her fuckstick. A tiny moan escaped her lips. Her huge balls pressed against her ass and the soles of her feet. She could feel the gallons of cum swirling inside, pressing outwards, inflaming her senses.

“Tasharrrgmmmm!” Tony had only an instant to gasp for air as Tasha raised up her cock for another blow. It slammed down on top of him with a THUD that made his collection of futa anime figurines bounce on the shelf. Her balls gurgled and expanded behind her, rising up over her back like a pair of bulbous, pink hills. The blue veins on their surface throbbed and pulsed as the taut flesh continued to stretch, filling with seed.

“Take it! Wrestle my cock, you little fuckboy!” Tasha was rambling, incoherent, intermittently laughing or moaning. Tony’s struggles grew more intense as Tasha put her full weight against her six-foot erection. “Are you having fun yet? Is this just like you dreamed it?” she demanded. Tony could only struggle and moan in response.

Her dick was as big as Tony’s entire body by now. Its massive, swollen cockhead was finally large enough to fill all the slack in her voluminous foreskin so that the purple flesh of her glans began emerging from the opening. Her gaping cumslit, fully dilated to the diameter of a paper towel tube, drooled and spurted huge globs of milky precum coaxed forth by Tony’s squirming. Translucent goop splattered against the wall and cascaded down to drench Tony’s smothered head and torso. His groans became gurgles, but Tasha paid no attention, slamming her cock into him over and over while his thrashing kept her on the edge of orgasm. Her precum poured over his naked shoulders, soaked into his pants, and saturated the carpet. It spread out in a dark, damp puddle that washed against her knees and slicked her shins before eventually creeping past and behind her where she could feel the warm liquid against her balls. 

Tasha wasn’t sure when she noticed Tony had stopped moving. Had it been seconds? Minutes? All she knew was that she’d been shouting and hadn’t heard anything from Tony in a while. She stopped and listened, the heavy sound of her breathing loud in her ears. Her balls gurgled behind her, still growing, expanding across the floor with a soft sluuush sound as the flesh of her nutsack rolled over the squishy, precum-saturated carpet. She listened hard for any sound from Tony, even the tiniest hint of motion, but he was still.

“Tony?” Tasha asked, craning her neck to see him around the curvature of her massive cock. Apart from his arms and legs, she could only see some of his left side. He was seated in an inch deep puddle of her milky dickjuice., His pants glistened wetly and steamed with the fragrant, musky odors of her precum. She could feel the tent of his rock-hard boner jabbing the underside of her cock.

“Tony?” A note of panic crept into her voice. She grabbed him and shook him by his bare shoulders, her fingers squelching in the slick layer of precum that coated his glistening skin. He didn’t respond.

Desperately, Tasha wrestled her monster cock to one side, holding it in place with her elbow so that she could see his face. The heavy shaft trailed gleaming ropes of dickmilk where it parted from his chiseled abs. His eyes were closed. She couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not.

Oh God I’ve killed him! My cock is so big I actually killed someone with it! Tasha thought in a panic, tears welling up in her eyes.

Her cock apparently had a twisted sense of humor because the fear that her dick was actually large enough to use as a weapon spurred it to swell and expand another several inches. Behind her, her balls growled and pressed hotly against her buttocks.

“Tony, answer me!” She shook him again and put her face up to his, searching desperately for any sign of movement.

Suddenly, Tony’s face shot forward, his full lips pressing hotly against hers! She could taste the salty-sweet milk of her own precum and feel its slickness on her lips and his tongue. She felt his muscular arms wrap around her waist and before she knew what was happening she realized she was embracing him.

Fireworks went off in her head as the force of Tony’s kiss destroyed all her pent up inhibitions. Her monster cock erupted. 

Sploop! Platter! Sploosh!

A geyser of thick, hot spunk splattered loudly against the ceiling. Rope after heavy rope of jizz blasted from the gaping maw of her fuckbeast. Drops of cum the size of tennis balls rained down on their heads in an obscene parody of a romantic, rain-soaked kiss.

Their lips parted. Tasha opened her eyes and found herself looking at Tony’s grinning face, his own shockingly-blue eyes shining like manly sapphires. A huge glob of cum splatted down from the ceiling across his face and she laughed, only for an equally large glob to catch her in the face a moment later.

They laughed together, Tasha’s monster member throbbed hotly between them as they kissed again and again and again in the romantic spunk-rain.

***

“H-how much longer can she last?” panted a breathless Valerie. Karen Juggs was still riding Val and Denisha’s monster cocks like the world’s most inappropriate mechanical bull, alternating between whoops of joyous orgasm and streams of obscenities as she hurled abuse at her two fucktoys.

“You… must be… gettin’… old, Val,” Denisha puffed between thrusts, her words punctuated by the wet slapping sound of Karen’s ass against her spunk-slick abs. “You used to be able to go for hours!”

“Give me a break!” Val huffed. “I’ve already fucked like a hundred people today and cummed enough to fill like ten swimming pools. That’s a lot even for me!”

“Excuses, excuses.” Denisha grinned. “I’ll admit though, normally she’s had enough by now. This is the longest I’ve ever seen her go with one dick, much less two…”

“Less talky, more fucky!” Karen demanded, smacking Val on the head with one of her watermelon-sized baps. The force of the heavy blow would have knocked Val to the ground if her couch-sized nuts hadn’t been there to catch her.

SQUISH! Val fell heavily backward onto her enormous sperm-factories. The pressure on her overstuffed sack was finally too much.

“Oh here we go…” said Val, her eyes rolling back as he head as the dam finally burst and her balls clenched up beneath her. The surge of gushing cum stretched the throat of her mighty cock and burst into Karen’s womb like a firehose full of tapioca.

Gloosh! Sploosh Bloooosh!

Karen screamed. Her belly bulged, her belly-button popped into an outie and Val suddenly felt the weight of Karen’s huge, cum-swollen middle coming down on top of her head! Val gritted her teeth and groaned with the forceful pleasure of the night’s latest incredible cum-session.

“Uh, Val?” Denisha asked in a worried tone of voice, tinged with her own spasms of orgasm.

Val didn’t answer. The hot weight of Karen’s bloated belly enveloped Val’s neck and shoulders, caressing her muscular traps.

“Uhhhh, Vaaalll?” Denisha was sounding more concerned now.

“Don’t worry, ‘Nisha, this is perfectly normal,” Val shouted through the fleshy gap between Karen’s burgeoning belly and quivering thighs.

“Wwwhhhhhollyyyyy fuuuuck!” Karen howled, her brain shorting out as the ultra-orgasm she’d chased for so long finally crashed down on her consciousness like a wheelbarrow full of bricks.

“Aaaagh!” Denisha screamed.

Something wasn’t normal. Val could feel gallons of cum gushing through her cock, could hear the jizz sloshing in Karen’s womb as fat ropes exploded inside the horny cop’s bloated baby-maker, she even sensed the pressure behind her beginning to decrease as her hyper-productive balls unloaded gallon upon gallon of thick, creamy spunk… And yet… even though a hundred gallons of cum must be pumping into Karen every second, Val didn’t feel the weight above her increase.

“Unhhhh! Vaaaal?” Denisha moaned.

Where was all the cum going? Long ropes sprayed and splattered from the edges of Karen’s stretched-out entrance onto the ground, but there wasn’t nearly enough escaping that way to account for the fact that Karen’s belly barely seemed to be growing at all!

Val felt a warm, familiar pressure against her legs that she at first dismissed as the weight of her own balls against them. It took her a moment to remember that her balls were behind her.

So whose balls were pressing against Val’s legs? The realization also solved the mystery of where all Val’s cum was going: it was pouring into Denisha’s nutsack!

“Holy shit, Denisha! Your balls!” Val exclaimed.

“This feels really weird, Val!” moaned Denisha.

Bloorp BLOOORP! Val felt another fat rope of cum blast through her cock. A moment later the pressure of Denisha’s balls against her legs increased, followed by a sultry moan from Denisha.

Inside Karen’s womb, Val’s ultra-aggressive, supersized sperm were going berserk. The nymphomaniac pheromones coursing through Karen’s system had a radical effect on the oversized swimmers, throwing them into an unstoppable frenzy that drove them to impregnate anything that didn’t have Val’s DNA. They poured down Denisha’s gaping cumslit and filled her balls. They forced their way into every cell of Denisha’s genitals. Obviously they couldn’t make Denisha’s cock and balls pregnant, but they dumped their genetic load anyway, transforming every cell in Denisha’s junk into a hybrid chimera of Denisha/Valerie DNA. Denisha’s “amazon” trait got along with Val’s “ultra-hung” trait like a house on fire, playing off each other in a radical new combination that was more potent than both.

Denisha’s cock, already as girthy as one of Val’s biceps and longer than a yardstick, started to expand. Slowly at first, then with increasing speed, the dark, veiny shaft was thickening like time-lapse footage of a tree growing. Veins climbed like vines up its throbbing, gleaming dark surface as its girth reached —then swiftly surpassed— that of Valerie’s leg-thick member, stretching Karen’s hole so wide that Valerie’s wildly spurting cock actually dropped right out of it!

“Holeeee shit!” Denisha yelled as her cock piled on inches of girth like an overweight man at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

In the space of seconds, its length doubled and then tripled, carrying Karen’s wildly twitching form high into the air over the astounded futas’ heads. A dark purple glans as broad as an umbrella flared open inside Karen’s twat, prompting exclamations of surprise and pleasure from both police officers.

Valerie was so distracted by the towering chocolate-dark mass of cock rising into the night sky that she barely noticed that her own cock still hosing Denisha down with yogurt-thick jizz.. Down at her feet, Denisha’s balls were growing at a pace that rivalled Val’s on an especially horny day as their original stock of sperm was swiftly replaced by gallon upon gallon of Val/Denisha hybrids that were more than twice as large as Val’s already humongous breed. The dark orbs of Denisha’s now couch-sized sack were each already larger than Denisha herself and churning with loads of hot, gooey supercum.

The liberal basting of Val’s berserker cum was having an effect on the rest of Denisha’s body as well: her muscles rippled, her limbs stretched. The already impressive globes of her tits expanded outward, their deliciously-dark nipples growing puffy and swollen as her areolae spread across the surface of her tits until they were as wide as tea-saucers. Behind her, her ridiculously bodacious booty was already nearly twice the size it had been; even proportionate to the inches of height and pounds of muscle she was packing on. Her black fishnet stockings stretched and ripped from the expansion of her muscular thighs and curvaceous calves.

“Fuck! I’m turning into the She-Hulk!” exclaimed Denisha, looking over her still-expanding body. She flexed her arm; the massive bicep was nearly as large as Valerie’s head!

Within minutes, Denisha was sporting a pair of tits that put Officer Juggs’s set to shame. She was a full six inches taller (from an already impressive six feet, ten inches) and her delectable curves were further enhanced by a generous layer of well-rounded muscle.

Of course from Valerie’s perspective, all that was invisible behind a mammoth cock roughly the height and girth of an adult oak tree and a pair of balls that could only be properly weighed at a truck stop.

Despite the prodigious amount of cum Val had pumped out, her balls were still too large to move; they were practically as tall as her shoulders! She could only lean to one side to try and see around the gargantuan shaft of Denisha’s new cock.

“Denisha?” she asked, slightly concerned.

“Val I think…” Denisha gasped. “I think…”

Denisha’s mountainous balls quaked.

“I’m gonna blow!” Denisha yelled just as her cock erupted. The towering shaft bulged outwards by several feet as a boatload of girlsplooge raced up its length into the tiny pink figure stretched over the tip like a human condom.

BLOOOOOOOSH!

Twenty feet overhead, Karen screamed in delight and surprise as the second monster cumload of that evening blasted into her womb at a thousand gallons a second. The pressure forced her belly out like a spherical balloon before gravity took over and her stomach sloshed over to one side.

GAGOOSH!

Denisha roared with exhilaration. A second load followed the first, swelling out Karen’s belly once more, doubling the size of the pink sphere bobbing level with the roof tiles.

GAGOOSH!

GAGOOSH!

GAGOOOOOOOSH!

***  
GAGOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

A fat rope of Tasha’s jizz splattered against the wall behind her head for the sixth time in as many minutes as Tony railed her virgin pussy with his ten-inch cock.

“OhGodohGodohGodohGod!” Tasha moaned in ecstasy as Tony’s perfectly-proportioned rod worked her g-spot. Her own cock had shrunk down to a reasonable two-and-half feet. Tony held onto it with both hands, gripping it for leverage to improve the power of his own thrusts.

He was fucking her on the side of the bed in a room completely unrecognizable from when they’d started. Every surface was coated in Tasha’s cum. It dripped from the ceiling in wrist-thick ropes, ran down the walls and slathered the shelves and buried the books. Tony was standing in jizz up to his knees. Both he and Tasha were frosted completely white. Tasha’s feet splashed in the lake of cum below as she kicked in the throes of orgasmic bliss.

“Oh yes! Oh yes! Ohhh yesss!” Tasha moaned, grabbing fistfuls of cum-soaked sheets as Tony thrust his muscular body against hers.

Shlurp shlurp shlurp! Tony’s cock squished into Tasha’s quivering, teenage pussy.

Thock thock thock! Tasha’s bowling-ball-sized nuts slapped loudly against Tony’s chiseled, cum-drenched abs.

“I think I’m getting close,” Tony grunted, squinting as he concentrated on holding back the explosion building inside him.

“Cum inside me you fucking stud!” Tasha demanded. She’d already came four or five times courtesy of Tony’s ten-incher and wanted to feel him unload.

Tony groaned and gritted his teeth as he shot his load inside Tasha. Spent, he collapsed on top of her with a wet and sticky splat!

They lay, panting together, stupid grins on their cum-plastered faces, for several minutes, just breathing next to each other.

Tony briefly wondered if he should have worn a condom, but honestly there was no danger of Tasha getting pregnant. Tasha’s sperm were the biggest and toughest around. They were even larger than Denisha’s recently acquired mutant hyper-sperm. They muscled out Tony’s tablespoon-load before he’d even finished shooting.

“Oh fuck! That was awesome,” said Tasha, grinning from ear to ear. “I mean, I’ve played with myself before but this was nothing like that! Of course, it’s not really that easy to access down there most of the time what with my dumb, giant balls and cock…”

Tony grabbed Tasha’s softening cock and waggled it back and forth like a two-foot bratwurst.

“I like your giant cock,” he said, his white teeth sparkling white even against the coating of cum on his face.

Tasha grabbed Tony’s dick in reciprocation and played with it.

“And I like yours! Ten inches is pretty fucking big… for a boy,” said Tasha.

Tony laughed. “For a boy, yeah.”

“So, you ready to go again?” Tasha asked, excitedly.

“What? No!” Tony laughed between attempts to catch his breath. “You probably don’t know this, but most people with dicks have this thing called a ‘refractory period.’ It’s going to be a few minutes before I can go again.”

Tasha had honestly forgotten about refractory periods. “Oh, right…” she bit her lip awkwardly.

“But there’s other games we can play…” Tony offered, enticingly. “I’ve read the ’90 blowjob tricks that will make her scream’ article of Cosmo: for Futas so many times I know it by heart, and I’m really excited to try out number forty seven…”

“Oooh Tony,” Tasha fluttered her cum-soaked eyelashes at him and flopped back on the bed, her thirty-inch rod already beginning to stiffen with excitement…

***  
By the time Denisha’s balls had unloaded the last of their mega-orgasm, Karen was little more than a bloated pink sphere the size of a modest cottage. Denisha’s cock softened slowly, lowering the overstuffed police officer gently to the ground with a squelching noise as her towering belly spread out across the ooze. Denisha’s cock came free with a deep “thoomk!” sound that was accompanied by a twitch of Karen’s dangling legs and a satisfied squeal from the satiated shortstack. A waterfall of cum immediately began to pour from the girl’s gaping snatch, splashing loudly into the layer of spunk below.

“Holy shit, Val,” Denisha panted, collapsed across the tops of her still boulder-sized nuts. Her soft, fifteen foot cock unfurled across the patio in front of her like a sleepy python. “Holy shit…”

“I know, right?” Val leaned backwards into the bountiful cushions of her own massive balls, which gurgled affectionately as she patted them. “Feels amazing.”

“No… I mean it does… but,” Denisha had to pause for breath and to push a sweat and spunk-soaked lock of hair out of her face. She gave Karen’s towering belly a concerned look “Is she… gonna be okay?”

Val glanced over her shoulder at Karen’s limp body, splayed up against the towering bulbousness of her pink belly as if she were an ant trying to hug a house-sized peach. The diminutive policewoman let out a dreamy sigh, clenching and unclenching her toes as she basked in the continuous, rosy glow of orgasm.

“I think she’ll be fine. She’s probably super pregnant, though,” observed Val. “With both of our kids.”

Denisha snorted skeptically “Is that even possible?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, I get women double-pregnant all the time.” Val crossed her ankles and lounged back against her balls, hands behind her head. “Like if they were already a few days preggers by their husband or something and then I bust a nut in them, they’ll end up having babies by both of us. After a certain point it doesn’t work even for me, but if you catch them right away or at the same time it’s totally possible.”

“You have the weirdest sex life of anyone I know, Val,” laughed Denisha, shaking her spunk-frosted mane incredulously.

“Well you’re part of the club now, those behemoths you’re packing won’t give you a moment’s rest,” Val pointed at Denisha’s newly expanded and upgraded testes.

“They’re not gonna be this big forever, are they?” Denisha asked in sudden alarm. “How am I supposed get around?”

“Relax! If they’re anything like mine, they’ll eventually drain down to a size that’s semi-portable. You’ll even be able to wear pants sometimes. Just don’t let yourself get pent up… or horny… or excited… or bored…” Valerie trailed off, still listing to herself all the situations in which she’d found herself popping a huge boner.

“Well, that’s reassuring,” Denisha grunted. “As if my cock weren’t rowdy enough when I just needed to jerk it six times a day.” Denisha’s balls gave a rumble and she felt herself buoyed up by their warm firmness as they expanded several inches beneath her.   
“Uh, Val?” Denisha interrupted her friend’s ongoing list.

“…Arbor day…” Val mumbled distractedly, still counting off on her fingers. “Hm?” She looked over at Denisha.

“Are you still horny?” asked Denisha, somewhat bashfully.

Val sighed and took a deep breath before admitting, almost embarrassed. “Yeah...”

“Me too…” said Denisha. “I wanna fuck, but I can’t even move!”

“Yeah, you’d need a whole team of muscular young jocks just to lift one of those beasts! Hell, it’d be easier for all those poor girls stuck inside to roll their gaped asses out here!”

Their eyes met and both of them abruptly broke out into the same predatory grin.

“Oh boooyyyys!” they called together.

***  
Within minutes a team of muscular young jocks was organized to move the cum-stuffed co-eds out of the house and onto the patio so they could be mounted on Val and Denisha’s cocks for a double helping of hearty girlchowder. They worked two-by-two, rolling the girls out like big, squishy kegs and stacking them next to the pair of horny futas to wait their turn.

“Aaaahhhh ahhhhhhh!” squealed a blonde-haired girl who had somehow managed to retain her pink tank-top through the orgy that had ensued earlier in the evening. She was impaled on Valerie’s four-foot hardon like a caramel apple on a stick. Her gravid belly reached all the way to the ground, partially supporting her weight as Val crammed her thigh-thick cock deep into the girl’s already gaping gash. Her pussy gushed a thick mixture of Chubsy’s cum and her own fragrant cunt-honey as Val’s veiny cock battered her every nerve into an explosion of brain-melting ecstasy.

“This feels so nice!” said Val, gripping the blonde girl’s ankles as she rammed her cock into the pre-loosened pussy. “Maybe I should start having Chubsy warm up all my toys!”

“Still feels tight as fuck to me,” said Denisha, grunting as she helped a pair of jocks pull a busty Latina down the sixteen-foot, tree-trunk thickness of her mammoth meat pole. The girl screamed with delight as her plush booty finally squished against the mighty amazon’s bulging abs. Her twitching legs drummed against the swelling curvature of Denisha’s colossal scrotum as her conscious thoughts dissolved into howls of orgasm. Denisha had climbed over her balls so they were positioned behind her ass, but the bulge of her sack was so large it was spilling out around and between her legs.

“Well, yeah, if I were at my full size it would be like trying to fuck a drinking straw with a baseball bat, but it’s nice not to have to work so hard,” said Val, pumping her hips sensually against the blonde girl’s backside. More squelching spurts of girlcum accompanied each thrust and the blonde girl moaned appreciatively as her cum-swollen belly was massaged from the inside by Val’s monster cock.

It didn’t take long for Val to feel the heat of her own orgasm pulsing insistently in the base of her cock as her colossal cojones tightened up in anticipation of release.

“Hey, Denisha, check this out,” said Val, yanking back hard on the blonde’s ankles just as her balls blew their load.

GLOOOOOORRRRSH!

The blonde’s already yoga-ball sized belly swelled rapidly outward as gallons of Val’s spunk flooded into her womb with the force of a firehose. Val yanked the girl further back so that her cunt made a tight seal against the thigh-thick base of Val’s cock. A few spurts of high pressure cum and pussy juice shot from the edges of the blonde’s stretched-taut fuckhole, but most of the pressure stayed inside, building with each passing second until her belly was positively trembling with Val’s pressurized seed.

“Three… two… one… Fire!” Val announced, angling her cock upwards and releasing her grip on the blonde girl’s ankles.

SPLOOOOOOOOSH!

The blonde exploded from the tip of Valerie’s cock like a spherical rocket, arcing through the air on a white trail of cum.

“Wheeeeeeeee!” the blonde cried out in delight and surprise as the jet of jizz spraying from her gaping snatch propelled her across the patio.

Spluboing! She collided with Roxie, sending a massive ripple through the hyper-stuffed MILF’s pool-sized belly and setting off a chain reaction of wobbling flesh that must have registered on a Richter scale somewhere. The blonde girl rolled down the curved slope of Roxie’s towering belly and landed with a wet splat! on the edge of the pool. There was no danger of her falling in; Roxie’s belly filled nearly the whole thing, spilling up over the sides like some gigantic, pink, squishy meatloaf.

“Wow! You really got some distance!” said Denisha, impressed.

“Thanks, it’s one of my favorite tricks!” said Val as she lined up her cock against the gushing slit of a girl with pink highlights and very pointy tits.

“Oooh! Let me try,” said Denisha, grasping the ankles of the busty Latina stretched over her mammoth cock and pulling her close. The girl let out a yell of mingled agony and pleasure as the veiny pillar plunged even deeper into her overstimulated womb. Her eyes fluttered and her toes curled. Her cunt clenched tight around Denisha’s behemoth boner.

It took barely two thrusts before Denisha felt the heat of yet another cumsplosion building in her loins. She let loose with gusto.

SPLOOOOORT!

A rope of cum thicker than Denisha’s waist blasted into the Latina’s baby factory. The already cum-stuffed girl bloated up like a pufferfish sucking on a helium tank, her rotund belly positively spherical from the explosive pressure inside. Denisha roared with delight as she unleashed torrent after torrent of thick, hot, potent sperm into the squealing girl’s nethers. The Latina’s belly continued to swell, growing larger and larger with every throb of Denisha’s mammoth member until she looked big enough to give birth to a minivan. Ropes of cum blasted from the edge of the girl’s crazily gaped gash, splattering against Denisha’s chest, arms, face and shoulders; the pressure was unbelievable! With a triumphant whoop, Denisha released the girl’s ankles and let her fly.

SPLOOOGLSPLSSSSSSSH!

The busty Latina screamed with delight and terror as she rocketed off into the night sky on a pillar of pressurized Amazonian spunk. She flew right over the top of the pink dome of Roxie’s belly and clear past the wall at the opposite end of the property. There was a heavy thump! and a sound of squealing metal, followed by the wail of a car-alarm. The two-ton teen rocket had just flattened the neighbor’s Buick.

Val and Denisha both winced.

“I’m okay!” yelled the Latina from the other side of the wall.

Val and Denisha breathed sighs of relief.

“Maybe dial it back just a skosh,” suggested Val, pinching her thumb and forefinger together.

“That was just practice,” said Denisha. “I bet you I can get the next one to land right next to yours.”

“Fifty bucks says you can’t get one to land in Roxie’s vag,” said Val with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, it’s on!” said Denisha, setting her jaw and thrusting her sixteen-foot schlong into a bloated cheerleader’s twitching pussy.

“Ooohoooooh!” squealed Marye, the bloated cheerleader.

***

BLOOOIOIOIOING!

A girl with a belly like a car-sized jelly doughnut bounced off of Roxie’s ass and slid down the far side of her colossal stomach, landing with a sticky splat on the pile of bloated girls that had been steadily building up around the edges of Roxie’s mountainous form.

“Ooooh!”

“Ahhhhh”

“Uhnnnnnnhf!” the immobilized girls moaned, rubbing their gargantuan bellies and kicking their legs helplessly as thick fountains of hearty spunk gushed languidly from their utterly-dominated fuckholes.

“Dammit, so close that time!” Denisha pounded her fists against the tops of her mammoth nutsack. The truck-sized, chocolate-brown orbs didn’t seem to have shrunk at all, despite having filled almost a dozen girls to the verge of bursting with sticky super-spunk. If anything, they seemed larger than before!

“You’re filling them up too big,” said Val, taking aim as she prepared to launch Veronica H skyward. “Roxie’s cooch is only about the size of a hot tub. You gotta get ‘em just the right size and aim properly…”

Val grunted as her balls clenched up behind her and she pumped a bathtub load of cream filling into Veronica H’s doughnut hole. The delirious cheerleader moaned with delight as her stomach expanded, its curvature raising her up off the ground as it doubled and then tripled in size.

“Mmmrf Mgurrrrrghhhh!” Veronica H’s eyes bulged as a ropey spray of gooey girlchowder erupted from her mouth and sprayed out across the patio like an open fire hydrant.

“Aw fuck,” said Val.

“Speaking of aiming properly, I think you accidentally got the wrong hole there, Deadeye Dick.” Denisha smirked.

“You distracted me,” retorted Val as a pair of half-naked jocks pulled Veronica H off Val’s cock and repositioned her so that Val’s dong was snugly in the ultra-bloated cheerleader’s pussy this time.

“You’ll never get her off the ground now,” said Denisha, letting her own girl loose on an alabaster geyser. The petite redhead curved very wide and went smashing through the balcony window of the Krantz residence next door, clobbering the bickering couple beneath her rotund belly and splattering them with a fresh coat of jizz.

“Oh yeah? Watch this!” Val clenched her teeth and sat back heavily against her balls as she unleashed another blast of her thick, potent spunk. Veronica H screamed as the pressure built inside her and her belly ballooned out, once again doubling its prodigious size. Val released her ankles and she shot off the end of her cock like a very big, very squishy cannonball.

Veronica H only got about five feet of air before splashing back down and sliding across the patio, plowing a trench forty feet long and a foot deep before eventually skidding to a stop up against a palm tree.

“Bluuuurgh!” another torrent of cum spewed from Veronica H’s mouth to match the twin waterfalls spurting from her double-gaped fuckholes.

“Fuck, I think this is my last one,” said Val as the jocks fitted a deliriously-grinning Kymberly onto Val’s forty eight-inch fuckpole.

“Ooooh!” said Kymberly, caressing the tip of Val’s cock through her practically spherical stomach.

“Mine, too,” said Denisha as her pit crew helped stretch a terrified-looking brunette over the tip of her throbbing, barrel-sized glans.

Val and Denisha launched their human cum-rockets simultaneously. Both girls sailed straight in toward Roxie’s gaping gooch.

“Come on! Come on!” urged Val, cheering on her human projectile, but she already knew it was no good. Denisha’s girl had more speed and she was pulling ahead. She was going to get there ahead of Kymberly and then it would all be over; fifty bucks down the drain.

But wait! Just as the girls crossed paths in midair, Kymberly threw out her arms and grabbed the brunette by the ankles!

“Yeeaaaargh!” yelled Kymberly.

“What!” cried Denisha, not believing what she was seeing.

The burly Kymberly yanked her competitor out of the way and sent her careening off to the right, opening the way for her to sail straight into her mom’s gaping, hot tub-sized snatch.

SPLOOOORTCH!

Roxie let out a howl of pleasure as her daughter’s sedan-sized belly buried itself in the yawning gulf of her fuckhole, stretching it wider by another three feet and sending her into paroxysms of pleasure. Kymberly howled in triumph and then promptly collapsed over the top of her gargantuan belly as the force of the orgasmic aftershocks overtook her.

“No fair! That was interference!” Denisha complained.

“Whatever, I won fair and square. Pay up!” Laughed Val.

“Double or nothing you can’t land one of these boys up on that balcony over there before I do,” said Denisha.

Valerie eyed the gaggle of muscular jocks that were lounging, exhausted up against Denisha’s burgeoning ballsack.

“Deal!”

***  
In the end neither of them won, accomplishing nothing but filling the neighbors’ garden with groaning, bloated, naked young men and a lot of very large cumstains.

Val’s balls were finally almost drained, hanging low between her knees like a pair of beachballs, halfway submerged in the calf-deep lake of jizz that covered the entire patio. Her flaccid cock draped over them like a sleeping anaconda, its head buried several feet beneath the steamy spunk. She flopped back, exhausted, catching her breath against the dark, pliant surface of Denisha’s monster-truck-sized nuts.

Unlike Valerie, Denisha’s balls had only grown larger during the contest. Over the past twenty minutes, the two mammoth orbs had expanded a further ten feet in all directions, towering behind their owner like a pair of wrinkly mountains. Denisha herself was straddling a now twenty-five foot boner as thick as an oil-pipeline. The massive shaft partially rested up against the rear wall of the patio. Periodic creakings and groanings indicated that Denisha’s colossal, throbbing cock was still not finished growing, even if its expansion had slowed somewhat from earlier.

Valerie could feel the heat of Denisha’s gurgling spunk as the swollen sack rumbled and tautened behind her. The trillions of mega-sperm made a sound like rushing rain as they impacted the inner walls of their fleshy prison.

“I think your balls might turn out to be even bigger beasts than mine!” Val called over the still-swelling mountaintops of Denisha’s balls. Val’s nuts growled testily, but could only manage to swell a few inches before the rumbling subsided. She patted her aching sack. “I can’t believe they’re still growing after all that!”

“Are you kidding? They’re nowhere near as large as yours got when you were fucking that cougar that’s filling up the pool right now! I don’t think anybody’s gonna come close to topping that little spectacle!”

“I suppose you’re probably ri—”

CRASH! Tinkle! Pop!

Valerie was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of roof tiles shattering and popping. Several dozen slid down off the roof and into the steamy spunk below.

“What the fuck was that?” asked Denisha, who was facing the wrong way to see anything.

Valerie was too stunned to answer. She was watching the cracks race their way across the plaster all up and down the northern corner of the house, while a sizable bulge bowed upwards from the roof. Windows shattered and stucco crumbled as throbbing rolls of pink flesh bulged from every opening in the top floor like rising bread filling a house-shaped pan.

“Holy shit!” Horror dawned on Valerie’s face as she realized what she was looking at.

***  
“Tasha!” screamed Tony, his voice muffled by the fabric of his mattress. “What is that sound?”

“I think it’s my balls breaking through the roof!” answered Tasha, her voice tight with panic. She was three feet deep in Tony’s ass, her enormous cock distending his belly like a baseball bat fucking a Stretch Armstrong. She was hopelessly stuck; the pair of them were both crushed onto Tony’s mattress by the weight of her titanic testes. Neither of them could move an inch. They could hardly breathe!

“At least that lets in some fresh air,” answered Tony, struggling to speak around a mouthful of pillow. Plaster rained down on top of their heads, dusting them with white powder.

“The bad news is, I think my balls have somehow broken through the bathroom wall and turned on the Jacuzzi…” said Tasha, her voice vibrating slightly as tremors zipped through her balls, stimulating them to further heights of impossible bigness.

Her unfathomable cum-factories roared with pent-up power as they surged outward, expanding with tens of thousands of gallons of boiling girlchowder every second.

Outside, it looked to Valerie as though a pink hot-air balloon —make that a pair of hot air balloons— were trying to emerge from the roof of Tony’s house. The bulge in the roof got larger and large until finally…

CRACK! CRAKOOM! A pair of pink orbs the size of houses themselves exploded from the corner of the house in a shower of rubble! The bulbous testes teetered on the edge of the jagged hole they’d made before they began to topple out. First the left one, followed quickly by the right one. Like silly-putty-wrapped eggs laid by a skyscraper-sized chicken, they crashed down into the jizz-lake below where they continued to swell rapidly, crushing patio furniture and further demolishing the house as they swelled larger and larger.

Chubsy, Milbert, Phoebe and Jessica Greely fled the house in a panic as the structure started to collapse around them, dashing out the front door and out into the street where they watched, frozen in awe at the garganutan nutsack growing from the top of the house.

“Tasha’s gonna have a hard time hiding those!” observed Milbert.

Valerie could only stare at Tasha’s monumental right nut as it towered over her, eclipsing the patio lights and casting her into darkness. She almost realized too late that the titanic testicle was rolling right towards her! She missed getting crushed by inches as she dove out of the way, belly sliding through the hearty spunk like a penguin on a glacier.

“Wheeeee!” exclaimed Valerie. “And also eeeeeeeeeeeek!”

Tasha’s balls came down right on top of Denisha’s with a resounding SQUISH that sent ripples through both mammoth nutsacks. Denisha’s balls were roughly the size of dumptrucks, and they still looked like a pair of tennis balls getting bullied by a volleyball!

“Talk about getting teabagged!” said Valerie.

Denisha moaned as the pressure of twenty-thousand tons of Tasha testes squeezed her nutsack.

“Ooop, there it is!” exclaimed Denisha, bucking wildly on top of her thrashing cock as orgasm overtook her. A torrent of jizz as thick as concrete mix exploded out of her gaping cockslit and poured into the neighbors’ yard, blasting away lawn furniture and shattering the windows on the bottom floor, which was swiftly flooded. The foundations of the house gave way with a grating of crumbling mortar and wood and the entire two-story, five bedroom three and a half bath southwestern-styled domicile was swept out into the street on a tidal wave of Denisha’s spunk.

“How am I supposed to sell this place now?” exclaimed the hapless realtor, who happened to be walking by to survey what the property would look like at night. It looked like it was being washed out to sea on a river of jizz is what it looked like. Inside, Arnie and Irma Krantz were too busy arguing with each other to notice their whole house was moving.

Back in what was left of Tony’s room, which was now missing three out of four walls and all of its ceiling; Tasha was desperately trying to pull her monster cock out of Tony’s ass.

“It’s no good! The head is stuck! Curse your perfect, tight butt!” Tasha groaned, yanking her meat as hard as she could. It was no good, her dick was stuck tight!

“My tight butt isn’t the problem! Your crazy cockhead flares out too much! I can feel it back there. It’s like a portabello mushroom!” Tony grunted breathlessly.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when you were licking the ridge of my cock and stuffing your face into my foreskin!” said Tasha, bracing her feet against the side of the bed and pulling again.

Tony’s eyes bulged and his fingers clenched around the sheets, but, pull as hard as she could, Tasha’s cock was still firmly stuffed in his butt.

“Okay stop!” yelled Tony. “The only way to get that thing out of me is to make it smaller.”

“How the hell am I supposed to do that? Your hot bod has got me all horned up!” Tasha complained.

“You’ve got to cum inside me,” Tony pronounced direly.

“Are you kidding?” Tasha exclaimed. “I’d destroy you! Have you seen my balls?”

“Everyone in the whole county can see your balls!” yelled some guy from his window two houses down.

“It’s… the only… way…” Tony grunted.

Tears filled Tasha’s eyes. She nodded and began to thrust.

Down below, things were looking dire. More than three-quarters of the rear terrace was completely crushed beneath Tasha’s mammoth nutsack. The advancing wall of flesh was threatening to engulf everything in its path. Valerie and a gaggle of bloated partygoers huddled fearfully in the shadow of Tasha’s colossi. Denisha had already been completely engulfed, her own gigantic nuts the only thing preventing her from getting squished. A steady torrent of jizz pouring from Denisha’s now thirty foot boner told them that whatever protection her balls offered was shrinking fast.

“I don’t want to be crushed to death by my own daughter’s balls!” cried Val as the wrinkly, gurgling wall of Tasha’s nuts advanced on the cowering crowd like a sweaty glacier. “I wanted to die crushed to death by a bunch of fat women in a yoga studio!”

She felt hot, wrinkly flesh pressing on her face and she knew it was the end…

Or was it? She felt a gurgle. Then a rumble like an earthquake beneath her feet and suddenly the crushing pressure on her face began to lift. The balls were shrinking!

“Hooray! We’re saved!” Val and the other partygoers began to cheer and howl with delight. “Yahoooo!”

Up in Tasha’s room, Tasha was sobbing even as her cock exploded with delicious orgasm.

“You hear that? They’re dying, Tony, they’re dying! Curse my gangly, teenage body, I wasn’t fast enough!” Tasha sobbed.

“No…urp… Tasha!” Tony grunted. “You did it! Whooof oh Jesus! Mamma mia!”

GLOOOOOOORSH!!!

Tony’s belly expanded outward like an explosion. His belly buoyed him up, smashing through the remaining wall of his room before demolishing the top floor of his house. The floor collapsed and the pair of them screamed as they dropped several feet before making a soft landing on Tony’s still-expanding belly.

GLORSH! GLORSH GLORSH GLORSH!

Tasha’s cock tripled in girth as her urethra yawned wide to accommodate the trainload of spunk she was pumping into Tony’s innards. Within fifteen seconds her cumslit was wider than an oil drum. Within forty seconds it was double that. Cum poured endlessly into Tony and he took in every drop. Both of them were screaming so loud neither of them could hear their own thoughts. The only things they felt were the power of Tasha’s earth-shattering orgasm and the distant sensation of flying as both of them were buoyed higher and higher on Tony’s stomach.

Tony’s belly towered over the neighborhood, a pink dome eight stories high. Tasha’s cock grew and grew inside him, adding length as well as girth. His house was completely demolished except for the front façade which had miraculously survived. 

Speaking of miraculously survived, Erika —the girl who Chubsy had inflated to the size of the living room conversation pit— escaped being crushed by Tony’s belly thanks to the weak structural supports holding up the floor beneath her. Just before she would have been crushed by Tony’s massively cumflated stomach, the floor gave way and she dropped down into the wine cellar.

Eight stories up in the air, Tasha finally found herself slipping backwards as her gargantuan cock slid out of Tony’s ass. Her balls had shrunk down to the size of tow trucks and their weight was enough to pull her down the curvature of Tony’s belly toward the ground.

SHLOOOOOORRRRRRP! Foot by foot, Tasha’s veiny, bus-sized cock slurped out of Tony’s monstrously-gaped asshole. The forty-foot monstrosity was throbbing with heat and coated in a six-inch layer of slimy girlspooge that splattered down over the patio like a white waterfall. The friction of sliding out of Tony’s ass made Tasha cum again and the force of her orgasm blasted her cock out of Tony’s ass like a rocket.

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Tasha’s body bucked like a ragdoll riding a python as a geyser of cum exploded from the sedan-sized tip of her cock. The pillar of white goop rose over three hundred feet into the air before cresting into a pearly umbrella that obscured the stars for blocks around before pouring down in a torrent of fragrant jizz globs the size of watermelons.

Tasha came and came and came…

***  
It was well past midnight before Luigi made it back from the airport with his aged mother. He was too exhausted after the day’s hectic events to notice that the entire neighborhood downhill from his house had been replaced by a goopy swamp of nose-chokingly fragrant jizz. Likewise he didn’t notice the dozens of emergency and rescue vehicles that were pulling dozens of dazed and bloated teens and neighbors from the bubbling ooze.

“Here, mama, let-a me help you up-a the stairs,” said Luigi, guiding his frail mother from the car to the front steps of his house.

“Yeuugh, it stinks out here!” complained Mama Luigi.

Luigi hadn’t been able to smell anything but jizz since early that morning, so he didn’t notice anything different about the air except that it was unusually foggy and thick. He patted her comfortingly on the back and turned his key in the lock to open the door.

SPLOOOOOSH! A rectangular wall of jizz exploded from the front door and smacked Mama Luigi square in the face, washing her all the way down the driveway and into the street!

“Mama mia! Mia Mama!” Exclaimed Luigi, slapping his hands to his cheeks as his eyes bugged out. He ran down the driveway to help his coughing and spluttering mother to her feet. Coated from head to toe in thick spunk, she looked like a living jizz snowman.

CRASH! CRUMBLE! CRUNCH! Luigi froze midway through scraping yogurt-thick girlspunk off his mother and turned around just in time to watch his house collapse into dust!

“Mama mia!” Luigi exclaimed again. He didn’t know what he was seeing. It looked like a gigantic, pink mountain had crushed his house! And at the top of the mountain he saw…

“Hi, dad…” Tony waggled his fingers sheepishly from atop his mountainous belly.

“Tony! Not-a you too!” Luigi wailed. First his daughter, then his wife, and now his son! Cumflated into human balloons! It was too much! With a final sigh, Luigi fainted.

“Womp womp!” played the trombone player who lived across the street and whose house was completely fine.

Woah that was nuts! Don’t forget to check back in for the epilogue!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Tasha deal with the aftermath of the party and the destruction of Tony's entire neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me keep the public swimming in hyper futa cum! Subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

“Valerie, I have to say this is the best article you’ve ever written!” said Evangeline DeTimitayo, letting the last page of Valerie’s latest submission fall to the surface of her desk and clasping her hands across the top of the pile. “It has everything! Emotion, drama, romance, comedy, and all without losing your trademark raw sexuality! I would be proud to feature it in the next issue of Cosmo: for Futas.”

Eva was wearing her usual angel-white dress with plunging v-neck to show off her perfect, creamy cleavage. Her cock was smartly stuffed in a satin cocksock, the tip of which dangled several inches over the edge of her office chair.

“Yusss! Nailed it!” Valerie pumped her fist and lifted her leg in triumph. She immediately regretted the motion “Ow ow ow!” she groaned, rubbing the bulbous cast wrapped around her junk. The bulging plaster surface was a scribbly mass of overlapping cursive as Valerie’s hundreds of conquests fought for space to write their “get well soon” wishes.

Evangeline pursed her lips sympathetically. “How’s the poor beastie doing?”

Valerie winced and stroked her cast. “Well, the doctors say it’s just a sprain. The cast should be off in a week or two. But even then I’m gonna have to take it easy for a while; no erections over six feet for another month at least. Until then I’ve been working off my urges in other ways…”

“I can see that,” said Eva understatedly.

Valerie had noticeably bulked up over the past few weeks that her genitals had been incapacitated. Taking out her sexual frustrations at the gym might have kept her from going insane, but now it was her muscles that were totally sick. She’d added twenty pounds in her biceps alone, and her calves were completely blasted out. She loomed over Eva like the Hulk looming over a birch tree.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” continued Eva, “I’d be proud to feature your article in our next issue. unfortunately…”

Eva took a sip of Formula V protein drink from a mixer bottle on her desk. Val’s smile faded.

“... the board of editors has decided to permanently discontinue Dickgirl Diaries. I’m sorry, Val.”

“What?” Valerie jumped to her feet. She slammed a fist on Eva’s desk, accidentally smashing it to pieces in a flurry of paper and splinters. Eva barely had time to snatch her coffee cup out of the air before it hit the ground and stained the white shag of her office carpet.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Valerie exclaimed. “After all that, they’re pulling my feature?”

“It’s out of my hands, Val. I was outvoted. I’m truly sorry,” said Eva. “But there is a silver lining. I’ve been promoted to editor in chief of all futa content on the West coast!”

“Oh, that’s great!” said Val sarcastically. “Congratu-fucking-lations on your big promotion!”

“With broad authority to select my own staff,” Eva continued, undaunted by Val’s outburst.

“You don’t have to rub it in. I get it. This is great for you,” said Val, dropping back to her seat in a huff. The flimsy chair collapsed immediately under her muscular bulk and Valerie landed heavily on her phat Colombian booty.

“I get to choose who I want to hire, no questions asked, Val,” said Eva, pointedly.

“That’s! Great! For! You!” said Val, angrily, brushing bits of chair from her ass. “Have a nice life.”

Valerie spun on her heel and stormed towards the door, muttering to herself. “Unbelievable, I’m fired and all she can talk about is her big promotion!”

“Val I’m offering you a job!” said Eva exasperatedly.

Val spun around, her eyes shining with heart-shaped reflections.

“Y-you are? I knew you were my best friend!” she cooed.

“As a staff writer you won’t have as much creative freedom, but you’ll have employee benefits and company insurance. Not to mention the pay is better. You’ll finally be able to move out of that crappy apartment of yours,” said Eva.

“Aww, I don’t mind my apartment. The hot landlady lets me pay the rent in sexual favors,” Val winked.

“Val, that’s called prostitution and its illegal.” Eva frowned.

“Really? I thought it was called marriage,” Val retorted.

Eva rolled her eyes and decided to let the matter drop. She thrust out her hand. “Welcome aboard!”

Valerie clasped Eva’s hand between both of hers and shook vigorously; causing Eva’s twelve inches of flaccid cock to flop around wildly and practically bouncing her tits out of her top.

Eva managed to break off the handshake and stagger backward into her office chair, her eyes rolling around in their sockets with a sound like ball bearings in a tin can. She shook her head until she could see straight and smoothed her frazzled hair.

“Sorry,” said Val, biting her finger sheepishly. “I don’t know my own strength.”

Eva frowned.

“Is that a new cocksock?” Val asked, trying to change the subject.

Eva looked down. “It is. It seems all my other ones have shrunk in the wash,” she explained, smoothing out the white satin on her designer cocksleeve.

“Weird. You sure you’re not getting bigger?” asked Val.

“Impossible,” said Eva, taking another sip of Formula V protein drink. “That would be ridiculous...”

***  
“I can’t believe it’s already the first day of spring semester!” said a busty redhead walking past Tasha’s locker at school. “Did you hear about the crazy party that happened over winter break?”

“Yeah, I heard it got pretty wild! I’m pretty bummed I wasn’t invited,” said the cute blonde girl walking next to her. Her tits were also practically bursting out of her top.

“Don’t be. I hear that weird girl with the big pants was there and that it turns out she has a crazy elephant dick and she got every girl at the party pregnant!” said the busty redhead, whose name was Katie. “That’s why the cheerleading team is holding emergency tryouts.”

“I heard it was the girl’s mom,” said the busty blonde, whose name was Jackie.

“The porn star?” asked Katie.

“I guess? I don’t really know,” answered Jackie. “But apparently between them they leveled half of Hillsborough. I saw pictures on the news. The whole place is just a lake of jizz, and all the runoff into San Francisco bay caused a huge environmental disaster. I’m volunteering after school to go help scrub cum off baby seals. Wanna come with?”

Katie sighed. “I can’t; I have algebra tutoring after school.”

“Bummer,” said Jackie.

Katie looked wistful. “I’m so jealous. I wish my dick were big enough to level buildings.” She gave the salami-sized bulge in her shorts a self-conscious squeeze through her pocket. The fourteen-inch flaccid cock was wrapped most of the way around her right thigh.

Jackie stopped Katie in her tracks. “Hey!” she said, putting a finger in Katie’s face, “Don’t do this to yourself! You are perfect just the way you are! You hear me? You can’t tie your self-esteem to what other people look like. Got it?”

Katie smiled “You’re right! I’m so lucky to have you as a friend!”

“By the way, your balls fell out of your shorts again,” whispered Jackie, discreetly pointing at the pair of grapefruit-sized nuts swinging from the left leg of Katie’s shorts.

“Oh, shit, thanks!” Katie stuffed the bulbous orbs back up into the leg of her shorts. Together, Jackie and Katie hurried off to class.

Tasha sighed and swung her locker closed. She’d heard the whole conversation.

“Crazy elephant dick, huh?” she mused, straightening the folds the calf-length skirt that barely concealed her calf-length flaccid cock and watermelon-sized balls. “I guess it beats being invisible.”

She hefted her textbooks under her arm and adjusted her thick-rimmed, square glasses. She’d gotten an eye infection from being submerged in jizz and wouldn’t be able to wear her contacts for another six months.

“Hey, Tasha!” Phoebe and Milbert said together.

“Gah!” Tasha yelped at the unexpected sight.

“Oops, sorry to have startled you!” said Phoebe.

“You didn’t startle me. I was gasping at t-those!” Tasha pointed at Phoebe’s tits, which looked like she was smuggling a pair of basketballs under her oversized Star Wars T-shirt.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I had a growth spurt over winter break,” Phoebe shrugged. “What do you think?”

Tasha fumbled for words. Milbert clasped Phoebe closely around her waist and buried his face between the squishy globes.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m in heaaaaaven!” said Milbert.

Phoebe smiled affectionately and tickled Milbert behind the ear.

“Have you seen Tony?” asked Phoebe.

Tasha sighed. “No. I haven’t spoken to him since the party. I’ve been in hiding. I figured he wasn’t going to be back this semester, like the entire cheerleading team.”

“Not the entire cheerleading team,” corrected Phoebe. “Only half. And Veronica R. is back. At least until her sixty babies come to term. Look! Here she is now.”

A flatbed cart carrying a pair of chocolate brown tits, each twice the size of a sofa, rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. The front of the cart was followed several seconds later by Veronica “Ronron” Ronald sashaying along behind as though she weren’t the caboose of a ridiculous titty train. Her immense, pregnant belly — large enough to house a baby elephant— also rested on the cart. Ronron was dressed in a custom-made oversized cheerleading outfit that accommodated not only her massive belly and tits, but also kept everything from falling off the sides of the flatbed she used to transport her immense bust and baby bump. The micro-miniskirt of her cheerleading uniform barely did anything to cover her bodacious booty, which had grown too large for a grown man to encircle in a bear hug. A continuous stream of milk dribbled from the tips of her protruding, traffic cone-sized nipples, which had been fitted with buckets to catch the runoff. The buckets were already overflowing and sloshing milk with Ronron’s every step.

“Tasha,” said Ronron, pulling up alongside Tasha’s locker with a squeal of casters.

“Veronica,” said Tasha, warily.

“I hope you’ll join us for cheerleading tryouts,” said Ronron, handing Tasha a flyer featuring a crudely-drawn anime cheerleader urging the reader to try out for the team that Saturday. “It’s the least you can do since your mom put half the team out of commission,” Veronica continued.

A boy walking to class let out a yelp as he slipped on the puddle of milk growing beneath Ronron’s tits. She pretended not to notice.

“Uhh, sure,” said Tasha, distracted by the small gaggle of students gathering around the front end of Ronron’s sedan-sized bust.

Ronron looked Phoebe up and down, her gaze lingering on the nerdy girl’s basketball-sized bust. “I guess you’d better take one, too,” she said, handing phoebe a flyer from a stack she kept stuffed in her cleavage. Her cleavage was also where she kept her backpack, textbooks, pens, notebooks, after school clothes, cell phone, and what appeared to be a basket of laundry that had been left there by accident.

Ronron’s eyes flicked down to the stubby figure of Milbert. He held out his hand expectantly. Ronron curled her lip in disgust but, thinking on the cheerleading team’s dire circumstances, handed him a flyer as well.

Milbert snatched up the paper with a triumphant, whispered “Yesss!”

Ronron rolled her eyes, stuck her nose up in the air and trotted off. Her cart went squeaksqueaksqueaksueak ahead of her down the hall, bowling over teachers and students alike on its way.

“Are you gonna try out?” asked Phoebe, peeking over the edge of Tasha’s flyer. “You are, by default, one of the hottest girls in school now.”

Tasha opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a sudden “Hey! She was always one of the hottest girls in school!”

Tasha spun around. Her jaw dropped. “T-tony?” she stuttered.

“In the flesh,” said Tony, shooting Tasha his most stunning grin.

“In the flesh” was right! Tony had apparently tripled his normal, uninflated bodyweight over Christmas break, and two thirds of his gains had been muscle. If the firehose-thick bulge running down his right leg was any indication, the remaining third was cock.

“Y-y-you’re y-you’re…” Tasha stammered. A spray of pussy juice blasted from her crotch like a fire hydrant, drenching her socks and shoes, as well as the ankles of everyone in a five-foot radius. A nearby student slipped and fell spectacularly in the puddle. Tasha didn’t notice, all she could see were Tony’s amazing pecs and abs.

“Huge?” Tony blushed a little. “Yeah, I guess it was a side effect of absorbing all that cum you pumped into me.”

Tasha buried her face in her hands, blushing red as a beet. “Oh, gawd! Tony I am so sorry about that! And for destroying your house! And nearly drowning your grandmamma! And for wiping out most of your neighborhood! Oh Jesus…”

“It’s okay—” Tony tried to say, but Tasha interrupted.

“No! It’s not okay! I destroyed your house! And I heard that my mom destroyed your dad’s crepe restaurant! You must hate us! I can’t believe you’re even talking to me!”

To her surprise, Tony laughed.

“Yeah things were pretty tough for us for a while,” he said. “But after my sister, my mom and I got out of the hospital a few weeks after the party, I looked totally buff and they were both stacked like crazy. My dad realized it was because of you guys’ cum, so he decided to bottle and sell it as a protein drink. It’s been an overnight success! We’re richer than we were before!”

“A protein drink? Wait, you don’t mean…” Tasha squinted.

“Yup! Formula V!” Tony dug into the pocket of his letterman’s jacket and pulled out a small, white bottle. He tossed it to Tasha.

“Formula V, body enhancement workout drink…” Tasha read from the label. “List of side effects murmur murmur breast expansion murmur lactation murmur murmur penile hypertrophy murmur a product of Mamma Mia industries!?” Tasha looked up at Tony with disbelief.

Tony looked down at her, smiling proudly.

“You’ve been bottling up my mom’s cum and selling it to people as a protein drink?” Tasha asked, her incredulity swiftly turning to anger.

“Isn’t it great?” asked Tony, completely misreading Tasha’s reaction. “My dad also started a company whose whole job is to follow your mom around and clean up her jizz. The city has already granted them a ten million dollar contract! And the best part is, whatever they clean up, they can just bottle and sell!”

Tasha gasped. “Chuh! That’s not ‘great!’ That’s…” Tasha slammed her fists against her temples in an attempt to knock out the right word. “…gross!”

“If you don’t like that, you’re really not gonna want to see this,” said Phoebe, holding out another white bottle for Tasha to examine.

Tasha took the bottle in her hands, it was a little over twice the size of the bottle of Formula V. She read the label aloud. “Formula T…” Realization dawned on her. “Oh my God!”

“It’s new, b-but it’s already one of our top sellers!” said Tony, trying to mollify the furious futa. “People are seeing real results fast! And Formula D is coming out this—”

“You’re bottling and selling my cum to people!” shouted Tasha. “You’re sick!” She threw the bottles at Tony’s face. They bounced off and spilled all over the floor, filling the hallway with the familiar, heady scent of jizz.

“It’s really not that bad, we don’t sell to anyone under eighteen and—” Tony tried to explain.

“How are you even getting away with this? The FDA is going to shut you down and lock you up!” said Tasha. “They won’t let you get away with selling jizz to people!”

“Actually, Tasha,” said Milbert, “The Trump administration defunded the FDA. The food industry is almost totally deregulated now. Your cum in our food is probably the least of our worries.”

“What? No way!” said Tasha, taken aback.

“It’s true,” said Phoebe. “Ever since Trump took office, Americans have basically been consuming urine and feces in record amounts without even knowing it.”

“You mean that ever since Donald Trump was elected, every American has been forced to drink piss and eat shit?” asked Tasha, pausing after she spoke to look directly at you, the reader.

“That’s right. Ever since Donald Trump became President, millions of Americans have been drinking piss and eating shit, both literally and metaphorically and, what’s more, that’s exactly what they deserve,” said Tony, also pausing afterward to look directly at you, the person reading this.

Tasha shook her head, trying to come back to her senses. “Well it’s still wrong!” she said.

“Nobody else seems to have a problem with it,” said Tony, gesturing to the other students in the hallway.

Tasha looked around and gasped; everyone was drinking it! Nine out of ten students had a bottle in their hand, or tucked into the mesh outer pocket of a backpack, or were sporting a suspicious white moustache on their upper lip.

What’s more, Tasha began to notice the student body was looking a lot more bulgy than she remembered. A pair of girls with double F-cup tits walked bouncily down the hall together, while a jock sporting a bulge in his jeans the size of a large kielbasa bounced his overlarge pecs flirtatiously in their direction. On the opposite side of the hall, a futa girl wearing a short, pleated skirt opened up her locker and a stack of empty Formula T bottles clattered out onto the floor. When she bent down to pick them up, the girl’s two-foot, flaccid cock flopped out of her underpants onto the floor with a meaty thump.

“Dangit!” she gathered up her lengthy anaconda and stuffed it impatiently in the waistband of her skirt while she scurried to chase down the last few bottles.

Tasha’s jaw was gaping open. She turned, slowly to face Phoebe and her enormous, basketball-sized tits.

Phoebe was already raising her hands in a calming gesture. “Now, Tasha…”

“You’ve been drinking this stuff, too?” Tasha asked, fury rising in her once again.

“It’s an extremely optimized formula!” Phoebe protested. “And it’s delicious!”

“She won’t let me have any.” Milbert pouted.

“Ughhhhh! I can’t believe you guys!” Tasha growled through clenched teeth. “Has everyone in this school gone nuts?”

As if in answer to her question, a pair of boisterous jocks burst out of the boy’s bathroom (actually they were on the chess team, but they looked like jocks thanks to Formula V), their baseball bat-sized boners bobbing in front of them like the prows of sailing ships. The pair were engaged in a lively swordfight with their erect members, laughing and thrusting at each other playfully before bolting off down the hall to squeals of delight and terror from several girls.

“At least you don’t need to feel awkward about your penis anymore,” suggested Phoebe, helpfully. “Gigantic dicks are normal now.”

“I doubt my dick will ever be normal,” said Tasha, looking down at the telltale bulge in her skirt, tenting it like a third, hidden leg.

“And that’s a good thing!” said Tony, wrapping his arm around Tasha’s shoulder. “You’ll always be special!”

“Special Ed!” Milbert chimed in.

“Oh Milbert!” Tasha, Phoebe and Tony exclaimed in unison, bursting into laughter together.

A few feet away, the student who had slipped on Tasha’s pussy juices was loaded onto a gurney and carted off to a waiting ambulance.

***  
Officer Kaitlyn Juggs was busted down to desk duty for unnecessary force and conduct unbecoming to a policewoman. She is currently pregnant with eighty babies, twenty three by Valerie Song, and fifty seven by her former partner, Officer Denisha Bhootay. Her boobs were each granted the status of honorary police officer, and assigned desks to either side of her.

***  
Officer Denisha Bhootay was discharged from the San Francisco Police Department for failure to obey uniform regulations when her balls could no longer fit into even the roomiest police pants. She is currently working as a contractor for Mamma Mia industries producing Formula D full time. She is also pregnant with over two dozen babies each by both Tasha and Valerie. Her husband is cool with this.

***  
Chubsy O’Toole dropped out of high school to become a porn star so that he could afford child support for all the children he fathered at the party. He didn’t have to change his name.

***  
Roxy eventually gave birth to two hundred and forty eight healthy babies. They currently live happily on the family farm along with their fifteen nieces and nephews by their sister Kymberly.

***  
Mrs. Renzetti’s abs never recovered. Also she’s preggers with like, twenty kids. Tony and Allie are gonna have a lot of baby brothers and sisters to take care of, but it’s no big deal because they’re super rich now.

***  
The National Weather Service officially upgraded Valerie Song to a category II hurricane in January of 2017 after she accidentally wiped out half of Las Vegas during a business trip. Tasha Magnum was officially recognized as a category III in April of 2017 due to an incident that took place over Spring Break, but that is another story…

The End! Finally! But Valerie Song and Tasha Magnum will be back in further adventures!


End file.
